


Riley and Jenny Meet the Golden Trio

by thefantastickatinator



Series: Chronicles of Riley and Jenny [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Harm to Animals, Harm to Children, Not Severus Snape Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 79,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefantastickatinator/pseuds/thefantastickatinator
Summary: Now is the school year of our discontent Made glorious by this boy who Lived...Jenny Jones returns to Hogwarts and escapes her family, only to face a new fear.Riley Dracula returns to Hogwarts from a family vacation, making new friends and developing new powers.Both will face their own challenges in the Golden Trio's first year at Hogwarts.WARNING: This story is not Snape friendly. If you like Severus Snape, do not read this story.
Relationships: One-sided Original Female Character / Severus Snape, Original Female Character & Original Female Character
Series: Chronicles of Riley and Jenny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993024
Kudos: 1





	1. In Which Jenny Cannot Get Back to School Fast Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who hasn't posted anything in over a year!!!! Hahaha I have no idea when I'm going to finish this, but I wanted to post at least one chapter before 2019 ended.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny deals with a variety of family issues and protects her little brother as best she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny POV

Jenny shoved a pile of her shirts into her trunk with a sigh. She had only a few days left until term started, but each day passed agonizingly slowly. The endless monotony of family dinners and hunting trips grated on her nerves. Jenny wished more than anything to escape to Hogwarts, where she didn’t have to constantly watch her back.

“Jenny!” her mother called from downstairs.

A cold shiver worked its way down Jenny’s spine. “Coming, Mother!” she called.

Jenny slammed her trunk shut. She peeked underneath her bed to make sure her Wolfsbane Potion was well hidden before exiting her room and descending the stairs. Jenny glanced down to see her mother standing in the foyer. Her severe bun seem to pull her face into an even deeper scowl. Her mother’s dress hung loosely on her frame, hiding any hint of her actual shape. Her sensible black shoes tapped menacingly on the oak floor. Jenny ignored all of this and took her time walking down the stairs. Her bare feet thudded audibly on each step. With each thud, Jenny’s mother twitched. Jenny struggled to restrain her laughter at her mother’s barely controlled rage. When she reached the bottom of the staircase, Jenny turned to her mother and raised her eyebrows.

“What is it that you need, Mother? I’m packing.”

“It seems that you have forgotten, but we have a family outing tonight. Stop wasting your time packing, Jenny. I expect you fully dressed in appropriate clothing by dinner tonight.”

Jenny picked at her t-shirt. “What, a t-shirt and sweatpants aren’t appropriate clothing?”

Her mother’s mouth thinned until it nearly faded completely. “Go. Get. Changed.”

“I still don’t understand why you had to call me all the way down here for this. Why didn’t you come to my room like a normal human being? Now I have to walk all the way back up.”

Her mother’s nostrils flared.

Jenny gulped. “I’ll take that as my cue to leave.” She turned and ran back up the stairs, paying no mind to her mother’s irate shouts. 

When she reached her room, she slammed the door shut, cutting off her mother’s voice. Jenny let out a long sigh, and brushed her hair out of her face. She glanced over at her trunk, half packed, and then turned to her closet. At the moment, the only things still hanging on the rail were her hunting clothes and formal dresses. Jenny grabbed her vest, cargo pants, and camouflage long-sleeve t-shirt. She changed quickly, jerking on her heavy-duty boots. Jenny braided her hair and slammed a ball cap on her head for the final touch. 

Jenny took one long look at herself in the mirror. She looked like a kid dressing up as a hunter for Halloween. Her family had some seriously sick ideas of how to raise children. Jenny shrugged, and headed over to Emmett’s room. She slammed her fist on the door.

“Hey, squirt! You ready? Mother’s going to have a hissy fit if you aren’t dressed by dinner.”

Jenny heard soft mumbling through the door. “I’m going to take that as an invitation to come in,” she said.

Jenny opened the door to find her brother flat on his back, head trapped in his bulky new hunting vest.

“Wow, you really got yourself in a bind here.”

Emmett’s muffled voice filtered through the heavy fabric. “Can you help me, please?”

Jenny laughed, and helped Emmett into his vest. “Here you go. I’m pretty sure the first time I put one of these on, it was inside out.”

Emmett giggled. 

Jenny grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dinner table. Jenny noticed her mother’s neutral facial expression upon her arrival, which meant that Jenny had not made a faux pas (so far). Jenny managed to maneuver it so that Emmett sat in between Comfort and Ezekiel. Unfortunately, that put Jenny directly next to Grandfather Conrí. He looked very, very unhappy. His veins jumped in his forehead, and his face had taken on a slightly purplish tint. Jenny managed to show him her most placid facial expression. Grandfather Conrí cleared his throat, and began the meal. 

Once the meal ended, Kelsey and the other Unbitten cleared the table and went off to clean the dishes. The rest of the family gathered on the lawn.

“What’s the excuse for the hunt this time?” Jenny mumbled to Comfort out of the corner of her mouth.

“It’s Aunt Oighrig’s birthday, remember?”

Jenny shrugged. “I remember only the facts I care about.”

Emmett muffled his giggles under his hands.

Jenny paired off with Emmett again. This time, Grandfather Conrí handed him his own gun. 

“You’re nearly six, now. It’s time for you to become a real member. Your sister is going back to that school of hers next week, so she won’t be here to hold your hand.” He sneered in Jenny’s direction.

“Don’t worry, Grandfather Conrí. I’ll teach him how to shoot like nobody’s business.” Jenny said, lying straight through her teeth. 

Emmett held the gun away from him like it would bite him. Jenny grabbed his free hand and dragged him over to the ATV. 

“Hop on, mate. We’re going hunting.” 

Jenny slung both rifles over her shoulder and started the engine as soon as she felt Emmett’s weight settle behind her. She drove into the forest, ignoring the hollering of her relatives. When she reached a quiet spot, she stopped the ATV. 

“You stay here. I’ll go get us some game.” Emmett nodded.

Jenny crept to the trees. She spotted an elk not too far away and crouch behind a fallen tree. She aimed Emmett’s rifle, recalling the first time she fired a firearm. She aimed slightly off-kilter. The bullet hit the elk in the shoulder, missing any vital areas, but crippling it. Jenny bolted in its direction. When she reached its prone body, she drew her knife and ended its life mercifully. She looked up to see Emmett staring at her, face white.

“I know, Emmett. Be glad I’m the one doing it.” 

Jenny started dragging the elk along the brush until she reached the ATV. She strapped the elk to the carriage on the back with some cord in her vest. Jenny paused to sit down next to Emmett. He looked a little green around the gills. Jenny patted his knee gently. 

“I can tell you, it doesn’t get easier than this. Now, cover your ears and close your eyes. I’m going to have to go get some game of my own.”

Jenny grabbed her own rifle this time, and peered through her scope. She spotted a rabbit in the distance. Barely a breath later and the rabbit went down with bullet clean through the head. Jenny sighed. 

“You know, twelve year olds really shouldn’t be shooting bunnies in the woods.” 

Once Jenny loaded the rabbit onto the ATV, she rubbed some gunpowder residue on Emmett’s vest. 

“Now you smell like a real man,” she said. Emmett giggled. 

By the time Jenny and Emmett returned to camp, the rest of the family had finished their hunt and turned in their game. They now stood around, as if awaiting Jenny’s and Emmett’s arrival. Jenny snorted quietly and then dismounted. 

“Can somebody help me with this deer? I could barely haul it onto the ATV by myself.” She called.

Ezekiel jumped in to help. When he reached her side, he bent low to her ear.

“Did you hit it?” he mumbled.

“No, Emmett did.” 

Ezekiel looked her in the eye with veiled skepticism. Jenny met his gaze defiantly, daring him to contradict her. He sighed. Together they carried the elk over to the prep station for it to be gutted and strung up. 

Jenny turned to the rest of her family. “You’ll be happy to know that Emmett bagged his first animal today! He shot this elk not long after we stopped.”

Jenny’s mother smiled. “Good work, Emmett! You’ll make a fine hunter yet!”

Emmett nodded, his face glistening slightly with sweat.

“Oh, and I bagged a rabbit, if anyone cares.” Jenny dumped the dead rabbit on the table. 

Kelsey sent her a nasty look. “Don’t be rude, we’re the ones who actually have to prepare them.”

Jenny propped her elbow on the table. “Kelsey, I don’t know how to explain to you how much I would rather be cleaning out animal guts than going into the woods to shoot things.”

Kelsey rolled her eyes and pulled the rabbit in front of her. 

Jenny sighed and turned back and watched as her mother and father congratulated Emmett, who looked absurdly small in his hunting vest. Jenny walked up to Grandfather Conrí.

“So, Grandfather Conrí, what do you have to say about me now?” 

“You’re still defiant. But you’ve made great strides with acclimating Emmett to the pack. No one else can reach him quite like you. I’m impressed, but don’t think I’m not keeping a close eye on you.”

His steely eyes bored into Jenny, causing the hairs on her neck to raise. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, sir.” Jenny bowed her head and him before scampering off to her older brother and sister.

Comfort raised an eyebrow when Jenny stopped in front of her. “Emmett made his first kill, did he? You know, the bullet wound on that buck reminds me of when you bagged that doe your first time out.” 

Jenny shrugged. “Well, we are siblings. Maybe Emmett will be as great of a shot as I am.”

Comfort nodded. “Maybe.”

Jenny leaned in close. “You and Ezekiel need to meet me in the treehouse tonight.”

“All right. You know, you can’t protect him forever.”

Jenny stared her in the face. “I’ll do whatever it takes to protect him as long as I can. There’s nothing I won’t do to keep him from turning out like the rest of us.”

Comfort dropped her eyes, discomfort twisting her features. Jenny stuck her hands in her pockets and meandered over to where her parents were smothering Emmett with praise.

“What, no thanks for the rebellious daughter? I practically held his hand the whole time.” Jenny stopped in front of her mother.

Her father frowned. “I highly doubt that. You’ve never been one for hand holding.”

“I wonder where I learned that from.” Jenny glanced up at him.

“Jennifer!” Her mother’s mouth thinned.

“And that’s my cue to skedaddle. Au revoir, dearest parents.” 

Jenny skipped away, and did her best to avoid her family for the rest of the evening. 

Once night fell and most of her family members had gone to bed, Jenny snuck out of her window and crept into the forest to her treehouse. She found Comfort and Ezekiel waiting for her.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I gathered you here today.” 

“Could you stop being dramatic for five seconds and just tell us what’s going on? We both know Emmett didn’t kill that elk.” Ezekiel crossed his arms.

Jenny rolled her eyes. “You lot are the biggest party poopers I know.”

Comfort sighed.

“Okay, okay. Look, I know you two don’t like defying our family, but I really need your help here. Emmett shouldn’t have to do any of this. So I’m making sure he doesn’t.”

“Jenny…” Comfort looked pained.

“No. I don’t want to hear it. You two did nothing to help me! I was traumatized, and you two just pretended like everything was fine. You _will_ help me help Emmett or so help me I will make your lives a living hell. Understand?”

Ezekiel watched Jenny for a long moment. “What exactly is your plan?”

“I’ll need you to cover for Emmett while I’m at school. Listen closely…” Ezekiel and Comfort leaned closer as Jenny explained everything.

Jenny woke at the crack of dawn with one mission in mind. She leapt out of bed and donned her hunting gear for the second time that week. Jenny barged into Emmett’s room without even a knock and yanked his blankets off his bed. Emmett cringed and covered his face.

“Jenny, why are you bothering me? It’s so _earrrllyyyyy_ …” he whined.

“Rise and shine, ya big baby. We’re going to practicing firing incredibly dangerous weapons in the field today.”

Emmett frowned. “Seriously?”

Jenny patted his foot. “Get up! I’ll pack sandwiches. Don’t forget to put on your gear. Do you want Grandpa Conrí to teach you to shoot, or your much cooler big sister?”

“Fine… how long do I have?”

“About ten minutes.”

Jenny darted out the door. Just before she closed it behind her, she heard Emmett’s long-suffering groan.

By half past 6, Jenny and Emmett had set up in the field near the main family lodge. Jenny stacked beer cans along hay bales on one side, and set up a rifle stand on the other.

“Now listen up. I don’t want you to have to ever shoot an actual animal, but it is highly likely that you will have to perform in front of the family at some point. You know how Mother is. Therefore, I’m going to teach you to the best of my abilities, so that you can at least fake it. Comfort and Ezekiel have agreed to help, but I need one thing from you. You can’t tell anyone about how you haven’t actually killed any animals, okay? Do you understand? This whole secret stays between you, me, Comfort and Ezekiel. You can’t even tell Kelsey.”

“Okay, Jenny.”

“Right, then. So, there are a few very important things you need to keep in mind when you fire a weapon. The most important thing, is that this is something that can kill things. That includes people. Be aware of that danger at all times. Make sure that whenever you have a gun, you are as safe with it as possible. Pay attention to what’s happening around you, and nobody will get hurt. Make sure the safety is on whenever you aren’t trying to shoot something. Does that make sense?”

Emmett nodded.

“Show me where the safety is”

Emmett pointed. “Here?”

“Yes. Now, is it on or off?”

“Off?”

Jenny patted his head. “Nice job, buddy. Now turn it off and on again.”

“Like this?” Emmett pressed the cross bolt safety button on the side of the rifle.

“You’ve mastered how to keep your gun safe while you’re not using it. Let’s move on to actually shooting it.”

Jenny guided his hands into the correct positions on the rifle. “Now look through the scope. What do you see?”

Emmett peeked through the scope. “I see some beer cans.” 

“Ok, now pick one to focus on. Make sure not to close your eyes. And watch for the kick. These are not meant to be shot by children. Breathe in, and then fire.”

Emmett followed her instructions. A sharp crack echoed in the field. Jenny heard the whoosh of the bullet and then a dull thud. 

“Aw, man, I missed!” Emmett complained. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure you hit a tree. Keep trying.” 

For the next two hours, Jenny helped Emmett practice shooting cans. He only managed to hit one; he didn’t have Jenny’s sharpshooting skills. Jenny shot the rest of the cans with precision, to Emmett’s delight. Emmett gathered the cans while Jenny picked up all of the bullets, including one she dug out of a tree with her knife. Jenny patted Emmett’s shoulder.

“Good job, Emmett. You may only be able to hit the broad side of a barn, but at least you can hit something.”

“Thanks, Jenny! Do you think I’m getting better?”

“I dunno. I think you hit that can by accident.”

“Hey!”

Jenny ruffled his hair and he squealed, trying to bat her hands away. Jenny yanked him to her side and gave him a noogie. Emmett finally pushed her away with a huff. Jenny stopped for a moment, taking him in with one long look. He looked happy and lighthearted, nothing like when he first turned, and nothing like Jenny in her first year after Grandfather Conrí bit her. 

“Jenny, why are you staring at me?”

“No reason, squirt. I’m just happy.”

That evening, Jenny carefully drank down her Wolfsbane Potion, grimacing at the taste. With the full moon tomorrow night, she had been especially careful hiding away her stash. Once she carefully stowed away her supplies, she crept out of her room for a midnight snack. As she rummaged through the refrigerator, looking for something that wasn’t a freshly carved animal, Jenny heard a creak. She peeked around the refrigerator door to see Kelsey standing with her arms crossed. 

Jenny sighed and closed the refrigerator. “What do you want?”

“Why are you wandering around in the dark, Jenny?”

“I was hungry. What’s your excuse?”

Kelsey’s frown deepened. “You’ve been acting suspicious. I’ve seen you sneaking around, having secret conversations with Comfort and Ezekiel, and constantly hovering over Emmett. I don’t trust you. What are you planning?”

Jenny slouched against the refrigerator. “Nothing.”

“I don’t believe you. You’ve haven’t been as disrespectful as usual. You know, you should be honored to be Bitten. You are truly integrated into our family, and Emmett too. There is no greater gift than that.”

Jenny clenched her fists. “You have no idea how wrong you are. You don’t know what I would give to be in your place. Back off.”

She brushed past Kelsey, barely missing her shoulder, her midnight snack forgotten. Just as she reached the landing, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t forget, I’m keeping an eye on you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” said Jenny over her shoulder. 

When she reached her room, she slumped against her door with a sigh. “Aw, man. I meant to grab a snack. Now I’m hungry and irritated.”  
Emmett cruelly interrupted Jenny’s attempt to sleep in the following morning by jumping on her bed and squealing.

“Jenny! Jenny! Mother says you have to get up because it’s a Full Moon Day! She says if you don’t get up, she’ll make sure you’re paired with someone more responsible for the day.” 

Jenny groaned. “Can’t a girl sleep in? Fine, fine I’m up.” She shoved Emmett off her and threw back her blankets.

Emmett giggled. “We’re going to miss breakfast!”

“Let me guess: haggis? That stuff is seriously disgusting.” 

“C’mon, Jenny!”

Jenny shooed Emmett out of the door. “Stay out there. I need to get dressed.”

Jenny drank her Wolfsbane for the day, threw on the traditional lightweight robes, and joined her brother in the hallway. “Let the nonsense begin.”

By nightfall, Jenny had endured monotonous rituals, ridiculous grandstanding, and horrifying dishes served at every meal. The only thing keeping her from flipping the table and ditching the affair was Emmett. Comfort and Ezekiel kept shooting her concerned looks, while Kelsey ignored her entirely. Finally, Grandfather Conrí gathered the werewolves together before the Moonrise Run. 

“Treasured family,” he exclaimed, “again we celebrate the great gift that binds us together in power. Now let us separate to shed our human forms before we become our true selves and join together in another Great Run!”

Jenny suppressed the urge to groan as her family erupted in cheers. Emmett bowed his head. Jenny handed him off to Ezekiel before following Comfort and the other women. Everyone removed their nightgowns and set them gently in the grass. Werewolves had no concern for modesty. Jenny felt a prickle along her spine. She looked up to see the moon in the sky. Jenny grit her teeth as the transformation flowed through her and the bones in her body shifted and crunched. 

She shook her fur out, eyes sweeping across the moor and observing her fellow wolves. No one looked back at her. Jenny followed behind the group and bounded over to rejoin the male side of her family. Jenny peeked at Grandfather Conrí, but he seemed just like the rest of them. He was either an excellent actor, or he only took the Wolfsbane potion when he participated in Biting ceremonies. Jenny sidled up to Emmett, who bounced around like a wolf pup. Grandfather Conrí snarled and lead the pack into the forest for another Great Run.

Jenny trailed behind Emmett as he raced through the forest. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her family hunting down their prey, including hares and deer. Emmett seemed transfixed by a vole he found nearby. His body wiggled with excitement. He pounced at the vole, missing it by mere inches. Jenny heard his disappointed growl. She padded up to him and nudged his muzzle with hers. He snapped at her. Jenny bowled him over and sat on him, ignoring his snarls of rage. Unlike normal wolves, werewolves fought for dominance and ignored family bonds. Emmett finally quieted, his snarls turning into whimpers. Jenny let him free. Emmett ran off, looking for more prey. Jenny sighed. She couldn’t wait until dawn.

At the crack of dawn, Jenny headed back to the edge of the forest. As werewolves had no sense of time or human reason, the rest of her family would wake up in random places around the forest, and had to walk back naked. Jenny had zero interest in that scenario. Since she could pretend to have just wandered back home, she could avoid the irritating journey back. Jenny arrived at the women’s lodge first, quickly slipping into her nightgown and tidying her hair into some semblance of a ponytail. She bumped into Kelsey on her way back out.

“Interesting that you’re back early. I thought you’d be hand in hand with Emmett, since you’ve been dogging his steps the entire summer.” Kelsey’s eyes glinted.

Jenny leaned against the outside wall of the lodge. “Well, Kelsey, sometimes I try mixing things up. And I’m sure Emmett will be back soon.” 

“How was your run?” 

Jenny searched Kelsey’s face. “Why do you ask?”

Kelsey’s lips thinned. “Can’t an Unbitten be curious about her sister’s Moonrise Run?”

“It’s all a bit of a blur, as usual. Don’t know what you expected.” Jenny turned on her heel and went in search of her brother.

Emmett stumbled out of the woods, stark naked and covered in sticks and mud.

“Jenny! I made it all the way to the river last night!” He shouted. 

“Looks like you might’ve taken a swim in it, too. Why are you covered in mud?” Jenny laughed.

“I fell in a puddle!”

“All right, mate. Why don’t you go to the men’s lodge and get cleaned up. I’m sure Kelsey has made something suitably disgusting for breakfast.”

“Yay, I hope it’s bangers and mash!” Emmett scampered off into the lodge.

After breakfast, Emmett went to his room for a nap, and the rest of the family spilled out into the clearing for competitive games and drinking. Jenny sidled over to where Comfort and Ezekiel stood off by the side.

“Enjoying the celebration?” She asked.

Comfort jumped. “Jenny, do you always have to sneak up on us?”  
“Don’t you know, Comfort,” Jenny said, “My goal in life is to make as many people uncomfortable as possible.”

“You’re very good at that.” Ezekiel raised his eyebrow. “I saw you with Kelsey this morning.”

“What of it?”

“You don’t have to poke at her so much. She doesn’t understand it like we do. You should cut her some slack.” Comfort patted Jenny’s arm.

Jenny rolled her eyes. “I’ll cut her some slack when she stops harping on about how I have some nefarious plan to ruin our family.”

“You are pretty suspicious.” 

“Ezekiel, stop trying to stir things up.”

Jenny turned to face them, sending them a serious look. “You will do as I asked, won’t you? Once I leave for school, you two are all he has.”

“We’ve talked it over, and we agreed. Emmett deserves better,” Ezekiel said. 

Comfort nodded.

“Thank you.”

On the morning of her return to Hogwarts, Jenny woke up well before breakfast time. The sun barely peeked over the horizon. Jenny stared at the ceiling, feeling a mix of anxiety and excitement. Today she was headed to Hogwarts.

Ezekiel offered to drive and Floo with Jenny and Kelsey to the station for King’s Cross. Comfort helped load their luggage into the car, while Emmett clung to Jenny’s legs and sobbed. 

“Don’t worry, mate. I’ll be back for Christmas. You just be good for Mum and Dad, and listen to what Zeke and Comfort say, okay?” Jenny patted his head gently.

“I’ll miss you, Jenny.” Emmett sniffled.

“I’ll miss you too, Emmett.” 

The last thing Jenny saw as she rode away was Emmett clinging to Comfort with his head buried in her skirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I'm going to post the next chapter, maybe next Sunday? I'm about halfway through the fic right now, and I'm hoping to finish the rough draft before I get back to work. We'll see.


	2. In Which Riley Makes New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley returns to Hogwarts and makes a few Slytherin friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley POV.

Riley sat in the main hall of her home, staring up at the large portrait of her mother. Unlike most portraits owned by witches and wizards, this one stayed still. Vampires had no interest in moving paintings. She barely recognized anything of her mother in herself. Riley resembled her father the most. They shared angular facial features, ruby red lips, and dark hair. Only Riley’s eyes matched her mother’s; they were the same steely blue. 

Their butler interrupted her musings. “Ms. Riley, you have to get to the station soon. Your train will be leaving this afternoon.”

“Yes, Omri. I’ve packed all of my things and put my trunk in the hallway. I’ll be there in a minute.” Riley took one last look at her mother’s smiling face before heading to the car, where Omri loaded her things into the car. She took one last look at the castle as they drove away. 

“Have a good trip, Ms. Dracula,” Abednego handed Riley her luggage once they arrived at the station.

“I will! Tell Father that I’ll write him once I arrive at Hogwarts.”

“I will make sure to tell him as soon as I arrive back at the castle.”

“Bye Abednego!”

Riley boarded the train to Budapest, dragging her trunk behind her. “At times like these, I really wish I was home schooled instead.” 

Riley napped lightly on the train ride to Budapest, and spent most of the rest of her train ride to London staring out the window at the countryside. Her father distrusted planes, despite the fact that a plane ride shortened the travel time by over a day. Even driving took less time than taking the train. Why were there no magical schools in Romania? Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were only slightly closer than Hogwarts. 

Riley finally arrived at King’s Cross station the morning the Express departed for Hogwarts. She ducked into Platform 9 ¾ after a quick glance around to make sure there weren’t any Muggles watching. Students and their parents crowded the platform, and Riley nearly knocked a first-year over with her trunk as she struggled to find Jenny and Scarlet in the crush. Finally, she spotted bright, multicolored hair in the crowd. Riley pushed past a family with two crying children before tapping Scarlet on the shoulder.

Scarlet turned. “Riley, it’s wonderful to see you! How was your summer?”

“Oh, you know, the usual: shapeshifting to eavesdrop on Amora, jumping out from behind suits of armor to scare Edward,” Riley said, “Have you seen Jenny?”

“Not yet. I only got a few letters from her this summer, do you think she’s all right?”

Riley tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I didn’t get too many either. She did say her family was pushing the traditional rubbish during vacation. Maybe she was just busy.”

“Oh, I hope that’s it. I know the whole ‘monthly’ problem is stressful. I worry about her brewing that potion wrong and… oh, there she is! Jenny, Jenny, over here!” Scarlet hopped up and down and waved at a crowd across the station.

Riley spotted Jenny when she started running towards them. She nearly upended a couple of trunks before she stopped in front of them. “Hey, girls. How was your summer?”

“What was that?” Riley crossed her arms.

“I’m excited to see you,” Jenny said, “Summer was a complete bore. Grandfather kept making us do these awful rituals that made me want to gouge my eyes out.”

“Were you able to brew the potion every month?” Scarlet asked.

Jenny scoffed. “Yes, of course. I’m an expert at hiding things from my family. A couple of weird bottles were no problem. Thanks, Riley, by the way, for sending me those ingredients. It’s nearly impossible for me to go anywhere, much less purchase anything with money while I’m at my parent’s house.”

“You’re welcome. I’m just glad I could help.”

The train horn blasted, reminding them it was time to board. Jenny, Scarlet and Riley hauled their trunks onto the train. After a few minutes, they found an empty train compartment, where they hoisted their trunks into the racks and settled in for the ride. 

“My parents took me on a lovely trip to Southern France in July. They even let me try some of the wine. It was exquisite. What about you, Riley?” Scarlet twirled a strand of hair around her finger, turning it a deep purple. 

“Father took us to Italy to sample the cuisine. He says Muggle blood in Italy is the best tasting kind.”

Jenny grimaced. “That’s disgusting! Did you try it?”

Riley raised an eyebrow. “What do you think?”

Jenny snorted. “Well, I can’t say it’s worse than what I did this summer. Ritual animal killing is always so classy.”

“Did your little brother hunt?” Scarlet asked.

“If by hunt, you mean went with me while I shot things in the forest, then yes. If you mean actually killing any animal creatures, then no. There’s no way I’m letting Emmett get indoctrinated. I even coerced Ezekiel and Comfort into helping me.”

“Really? I thought they were notorious for toeing the party line.” Riley leaned forward in interest.

“Yes. The only snag in my plan was that Kelsey started following me around and asking questions. Thankfully, we’re both at school now, so she can’t corner me when I’m about to drink straight out of the milk carton in the refrigerator.” Jenny clapped her hands.

“Ok, mates. Which one of you brought money to buy sweets from the trolley witch?” Jenny looked at them expectantly. 

Riley pulled out her bag of galleons. “Make sure not to spoil your dinner, Jenny.”

Jenny rubbed her palms together. “Make sure not to forget to eat dinner because you’re staring at the Potions Prat.”

Scarlet sighed. “Jenny, at least leave her alone until we arrive at Hogwarts.”

Jenny spent the rest of the trip chowing down on chocolate frogs, while Riley stared out the window and day dreamed about seeing Professor Snape. Maybe this year he would give her private lessons. It wasn’t fair that Jenny had such talent in potions. She didn’t even like Professor Snape! Riley sighed, while images of Professor Snape filled her head. He bent over the cauldron, his hands covering hers as he demonstrated the best way to stir the Draught of Living Death. Riley felt a tingle go up her spine and shivered. Snape leaned over her, his breath on her neck and… 

“EEEEEEYAAAAAH!” Riley shrieked as Jenny shot water down her back with her wand.

Jenny started cackling. “Hey, what was that for!” Riley shoved her.

“You were drooling. And mumbling. It was getting pretty embarrassing.”

“You didn’t have to pour water down her back,” Scarlet scolded.

“But where’s the fun in that?” Jenny complained, flopping back into her seat. 

Riley loomed over her. “If you ever do that to me again, I will set your hair on fire. Then you’ll have a real reason to conjure water!”

“Must have been a good daydream.” Jenny snickered.

Scarlet waved her wand and dried Riley’s clothes. “You were getting a little weird. You started muttering under your breath, and you even panted a little. 

“I did not!”

“Riley, I am sorry to tell you this, but you definitely did. Please tell me you weren’t dreaming about _him_.” Jenny wrinkled her nose.

“Uh…”

“That is revolting! I don’t even know what you see in him.”

“We’re soul mates, remember?”

“I don’t even believe that that is a thing!”

“Girls! Calm down.”

Jenny and Riley slumped back in their seats, seething.

“Fine. I’ll tone down the insults. Just, please, for the love of all that is good in the world, keep your gushing to yourself.”

“It was a daydream! I can’t control that!”

“Just put your robes on, you two. We’re almost there.”

When they arrived at Hogwarts, one of the professors directed them to the horseless carriages. However, Riley noticed the horses pulling the carriages immediately. 

“Look, there are horses pulling the carriages! I thought these were supposed to be horseless.”

Scarlet tilted her head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Riley. There are no horses.” 

Jenny flicked her eyes to the front of the carriage. “Hmm.”

Riley stuck one of her hands out, and the skeletal horse bent down to snuffle her.

“Riley’s right. There’s something there,” Jenny said, eyes darting every which way. 

“How can you tell?” Scarlet crossed her arms.

“Werewolf, remember? I have a heightened sense of smell.”

Riley cocked her head. “Maybe they’re invisible to witches and wizards.”

“What, like only vampires or something can see them?” Scarlet said thoughtfully.

“Well, sure. We have heightened abilities, why wouldn’t we be able to see certain creatures that witches and wizards can’t?” Riley patted the horse gently on its hairless skull. 

“I suppose…” Scarlet said skeptically.

“Well, we can suppose all we want, but unless we get into this carriage, we’ll miss the feast.” Jenny leaped up into the carriage and took the seat on the right.

Scarlet and Riley followed. The horses begin trotting forward, pulling the carriage towards the castle.

When they arrived, the Great Hall was bustling with all of the students, excluding the first years. Riley, Scarlet, and Jenny parted to find their separate tables. Riley spotted Adrian, and slipped into the spot next to him. He looked as handsome and tall as ever.

“Hello, Riley.” He smiled ever so slightly.

“Hello, Adrian. Did you have a good summer?”

“Yes, I did.”

The Great Hall quieted as Dumbledore stood at the podium in front of the teacher’s table. Riley craned her neck to catch a glimpse of Professor Snape, and noticed him staring at the Gryffindor table. He looked as pale and stony as ever. His greasy hair glinted in the light of the candles, making Riley’s heart leap. She lamented that his gaze did not land on her. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

“In a moment, everyone, we will begin the Sorting! Please welcome the first year class to Hogwarts this year!”

Cheers sounded throughout the hallway as Professor McGonagall crossed the landing to the chair with the hat. Riley studied the group of first years as the Sorting Hat began to sing, letting the words wash over her without taking anything in. She noticed a boy with gleaming blond hair, and ginger boy who looked like Fred and George, and a girl with the largest head of hair she had ever seen. Riley wondered if she had ever seen a brush before. Once the Hat finished singing, Professor McGonagall read the first name on the list.

Riley sat riveted as each first year stepped up to the stool and placed the hat on their head. A few of the students ended up at the Slytherin table, which erupted in cheers at each new member. Adrian leaned over to whisper in her ear as McGonagall called the blond boy’s name.

“That’s Draco Malfoy. His family is entirely pureblood Slytherins. He’s sure to be in our house. I’ve heard he is a bit of a prat, honestly.”

Sure enough, the hat shouted “SLYTHERIN!” the moment the brim touched Malfoy’s head. Grinning widely, he hopped off of the stool and sauntered over to Riley’s table. He stuck his hand out to shake.

“Draco Malfoy. I hope you know how to pick your friends, because I’m a clear choice.”

Riley grinned. “I’m Riley Dracula. I hope you know how to pick yours, because I’m half vampire.” 

They shook hands. “I’d be a fool not to pick you. It’s clear you know exactly what it means to be a Slytherin.”

Adrian scowled, but said nothing. Riley turned her head back to the Sorting Hat. 

Near the end of the list, McGonnagall called, “Potter, Harry!” and the Hall erupted into hushed whispers. A skinny boy with dark brown hair made his way to the Sorting Hat.

“Who’s that?” Riley asked.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. “Don’t you know? That’s Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived! They say he defeated You Know Who when he was a baby. I’d thought he’d know how to pick his friends with a legacy like that, but he seems to have chosen friends of lesser quality. I’d stay away from him if I were you, Riley. You’re too good for him.”

The hat shouted “GRYFFINDOR!” and Harry Potter got off of the stool and headed to the ecstatic Gryffindor table. 

“Of course, he’s a _Gryffindor_. I can’t stand them, they’re intolerable. Don’t you think?” Malfoy muttered.

Riley dragged her attention back to him, away from Professor Snape at the teacher’s table. “Hmm? Oh yes, Gryffindor’s are a challenging lot, aren’t they?”

“I’m going to crush them.”

“Well, I wish you the best, Malfoy.”

Fred and George’s brother, Ron, also got sorted into Gryffindor. Finally, the Hat sorted every first year, and the students were allowed to eat. Riley dug happily into her meal, ignoring Malfoy’s sniffs and delicate poking of the food on his plate.

“Just eat, Malfoy. You’ll be much happier.”

Once the meal ended, the Slytherins gathered together to head to the Slytherin Dormitory. Riley stayed with Adrian, while Malfoy seemed to find a couple of boys he had already made friends with in his year. They both looked a bit like gorillas, with thick necks, arms, and torsos, as well as squashed faces and meaty fists. Riley thought they had a bit of charm in their eyes, although that might have been a malicious glint. 

As the first years were shown to their dormitories, Riley ascended the stairs to her private room. The first year girls gave her nasty glares. Riley stopped.

“I wouldn’t mess with me if I were you, ladies. I used to have four roommates, and now I have none. Just think about it.”

The girls paled. Riley smirked. She turned her back and glided up the rest of the stairs to her room and pushed open the door. This time her room had only one bed. Riley flicked her wand and opened her trunk. Her clothes and accessories flew across the room, settling neatly into her drawers. Her bottles of perfume and hair styling solutions settled in a neat line along her counter. Once she finished putting everything away, Riley laid down on her bed with a sigh. 

After a few minutes of boredom, Riley decided to head back to the Common Room. She found Malfoy lounging with his friends near the fire. She sauntered over before gently settling herself onto the empty cushion next to his feet.

“Hello, boys. Malfoy, introduce me to your friends. I’m so excited to meet all of the first years.”

Malfoy smirked. “Crabbe, Goyle, meet the lovely Ms. Dracula. She’s a second year, and a half vampire. Say hello.”

Crabbe grunted, while Goyle gave a nervous wave.

“Well, Malfoy, your new best friends seem to be a little below your pay grade.”

Malfoy snorted. “They are exactly as I want them to be.”

“You know, Malfoy, I know my way around Hogwarts pretty well. I understand how things work around here. I think I’ll take you under my wing and teach you a few things. How does that sound, Draco?” Riley leaned forward until their noses were an inch away and fluttered her eyelashes.

Draco gulped, and his cheeks turned a startling pink. “S-sounds good to me, uh, Riley?”

Riley leaned back and laughed. “Excellent. I’ll see you tomorrow, Draco.”

She turned, her robes swishing, and left Draco gaping behind her. 

The next morning, Riley put careful work into her appearance. She styled her (now shoulder length) hair in a half bun with a few wavy tendrils framing her face. She outlined her eyes carefully, and even brushed some blush onto her cheeks to mitigate her pale skin. The blood red lipstick she applied to her lips nearly completely countered her attempts to look more human. Despite her excessive primping, Riley arrived early to the Great Hall for breakfast. She noticed Scarlet eating elegantly at the Ravenclaw tables; she had turned her hair periwinkle today. Jenny wolfed down her scrambled eggs while simultaneously arm wrestling Fred. Riley served herself some bangers and mash, while scanning the teacher’s table for Professor Snape. A twinge of disappointment hit her when she saw no head of greasy black hair. 

A breeze fluttered her hair as Draco took the seat next to her. Crabbe and Goyle thumped down on the bench across the table. Riley flicked her hair and winked. Crabbe seemed unaffected; his eyes were glued to the pile of pastries in front of him. Goyle blinked and flapped his hands in embarrassment. 

“So, Riley, what should I know about Hogwarts before I start classes today?” Draco asked.

“Well, Professor Snape is the best teacher at this school. He’s so thoughtful, and he’s excellent at potions, and he always takes the time to help me improve my work. If you’re on his good side, you’ll have a fantastic year there.”   
Draco eyed the toast suspiciously. “Professor Snape, huh? He’s a family friend, so I’m sure I’ll do just fine in Potions. Plus, everyone knows he likes his own House better than students from any others.”

Riley shrugged. “He does loathe my friend Jenny. I think it’s because she’s a Gryffindor.”

Draco sneered. “You’re friends with a _Gryffindor_? They’re so… barbaric!”

Riley gave him a long look. “Draco, fostering ties between other Houses gives me connections that I can utilize in my future careers. Restricting my friendships to only one House leaves me at a significant disadvantage.”

Draco flushed. “Well, at least tell me you aren’t friends with any Hufflepuffs.”

“Why would that matter?”

“Everyone knows Hufflepuffs are weaklings.”

“Draco, let me tell you something,” Riley said, “‘Everyone says’ is not an argument in favor of something. It’s you showing that you can’t think for yourself.”

Draco turned his eyes to his plate and began eating, avoiding Riley’s gaze. Riley turned her eye to the Gryffindor table, where Jenny was now giving George a noogie. Riley longed for a less political meal experience. She turned her eyes back to the staff table. Her heart leaped when she spotted Professor Snape. He sat, dignified as ever, with a dark sneer on his face. That expression always Riley a tingly feeling. 

Riley slipped in the door to her first class that day, Defense Against the Dark Arts. The professor they had last year suffered an accident at the lake. She nearly drowned before being rescued by the Giant Squid, and subsequently turned in her resignation. Professor Quirrell had taken over the position. When Riley turned her attention to him at the front of the room, a shiver went up her spine. She had never felt this sensation before. The air felt static around her. Riley’s hair began to stand on end. She quickly patted her hair down, and the static vanished.

Riley spent the rest of her classes looking over her shoulder. The shiver in her spine never returned, but she still felt on edge. She barely paid any attention in Transfiguration, and nearly turned her desk orange instead of the snails they were supposed to be transforming. She breathed a sigh of relief when the last of her classes ended.

At the end of the day, Riley decided to give Draco a tour, rather than study in the library with Scarlet and Jenny. They probably wouldn’t even notice her absence, and Riley had no interest in studying today anyways. She dragged him up and down the stairs, pointing out all of the paintings. He took particular interest in the trophy room, studying each trophy and award with interest. 

“How was your first full day at Hogwarts?” Riley asked.

He sneered. “Professor Snape eviscerated Potter during potions. Potter was gaping like a toad by the end of it!”

Riley draped herself against one of the nearby cases. “You know, Draco, if you obsess like that over Potter, you’ll miss out on other, much more interesting, things.”

“Huh?” Draco said, peering into the case, “I think this is a Quidditch trophy for Potter’s dad! Too bad his dad can’t teach him how to play. I bet Potter’s never seen a broomstick in his life. I’ll crush him at the first year Quidditch lessons for sure!” 

Riley sighed. “Draco, you sound like a loon. Let’s go to the lake. Maybe we’ll catch a glimpse of the Giant Squid.”

Draco pouted, but followed Riley out onto the grounds. They settled on grass near the lake. Riley reclined on the grass, enjoying the gentle breeze on her face. Draco fiddled nervously with his robes. “Tell me about your father, Draco.”

Drace smiled. “My father gives me everything I could ever want, you know. He almost sent me to Durmstrang, in the north, but he decided that it was important to utilize our family connections here at Hogwarts. I’m related to all of the most powerful pureblood families in England, you know. My father invites them over for fancy parties all of the time. I actually met Crabbe and Goyle before arriving at Hogwarts. My mother is the best hostess around. She’s always elegant and refined, and she organizes all of our parties with staff. My father has a flock of peacocks, and we’re the envy of all of our guests. What about you, Riley?”

Riley smiled. “My father has a castle. I usually live there, but sometimes I go with my cousin Jeremy and his cousin Edward to London for vacation. My mother died shortly after I was born, so I don’t remember much about her. There’s a portrait of her in our main hall. All of the staff loved her. They say she was charitable and kind. She apparently went to school at Beauxbatons before she met my father when they were both vacationing in London. All of the staff at my father’s castle are vampires, as are Jeremy and Edward. I don’t know any of my mother’s family. Apparently, they stopped talking to her after she married my father. I wish I had gotten to know her.”

Draco looked at her uncomfortably. “My father got me an eagle to deliver my letters.”

Riley sat up. “Really? I have a bat who delivers my correspondence. She’s as accurate as an owl, and much less conspicuous.”

“I heard Potter has a snowy owl. There isn’t a more conspicuous bird out there.”

Riley groaned. “Draco, I swear, if you blab about Potter one more time, I’ll toss you into the lake.”

Draco closed his mouth with a snap.

“You don’t have any rivals you wish to crush under your heel?” he asked.

Riley laughed. “Oh, absolutely. Now they no longer go to this school. They were expelled.”

“How did you manage that?”

“With the help of my extremely talented _Gryffindor_ friend.”

“Really? Well, I guess they have their uses.”

Riley looked Draco straight in the eye. “She has the ruthlessness of a true Slytherin, and the courage to go through with her plans. You should have seen what she got herself into last year, trying to achieve her goals.”

“And what goals were those, Riley.”

Riley turned away from him. “Not my secret to tell. I would strongly recommend you don’t mess with her, however. Unlike Professor Snape, who is a teacher, you are a student. Jenny has no reluctance taking on students directly. It’s best to stay on her good side.”

Soon the sun started to set, and they headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Riley took her seat next to Adrian. “I haven’t seen you all day, Riley. Where have you been?” he asked.

“I’ve taken Draco under my wing. I was just showing him the ropes,” Riley replied, snagging a particularly delicious looking piece of chicken.

Adrien frowned. “Don’t trust that boy, Riley. Rich purebloods like him are not to be trifled with.”

Riley snorted. “What could he possibly do to me?”

“You’re a half vampire, Riley. You’re not a pureblood. If he decides you aren’t worthy, he’ll turn on you, and it will be just like those girls last year. Or worse, like Montague.”

Riley patted Adrian’s arm. “You worry too much. I have a good feeling about Draco. I can tell he’ll follow me anywhere.”

“I hope you’re right, Riley. I might not be there to pick up the pieces.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be posting Chapter 3 next Sunday!


	3. In Which Jenny Experiences True Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny meets the Golden trio and bites off more than she can chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny's POV

Jenny chased a wolf pup through the forest. She could hear excited yipping and the soft footfalls of his paws as he ran. She wore her school robes and shoes: not exactly conducive to running. She dodged several tree roots and slippery patches of moss as she ran, nearly slipping a couple of times. Jenny reached out her arm, wand in hand, and shouted.

_“Stop!”_

_A flash of light hit the wolf pup, who yelped and stumbled, tumbling head over paws to rest at the base of a large tree in a heap. Jenny ran to him and knelt on the cool dark earth. The full moon shone bright over her head. A soft breeze whistled through the trees. She placed her hand on the wolf pup’s heaving side, feeling soft fur and a warm, sticky substance. She pulled back her hand to see bright red blood dripping down her wrist. She looked down and met the wolf pup’s warm brown eyes._

_“Emmett?”_

Jenny groaned as the sunlight pierced her eyelids. The pillow called to her with its delicate cushy softness, like a large marshmallow. She burrowed under her fluffy blankets, trying to achieve just a few more minutes of sleep.

“Jenny, Jenny, wake up! We’ll miss breakfast if we don’t head down to the Great Hall soon!” Katie Bell nudged her bed.

Jenny groaned. “I got up early yesterday, why do I have to be up today?”

“It’s the second day of school! You know the professors start actually getting into the material on the second day. Come on, get out of bed!”

Jenny sighed, and rolled until she landed on the floor in a tangle of blankets. “Look, Katie, I’m out of bed. Now leave me alone.” 

“Nice try. Now get dressed!”

Five minutes later, Jenny plopped down at the Gryffindor table with a sigh. A moment later, she felt a finger poking her cheek. 

“Hey Jenny,” said Fred, “I’d like you to meet my younger brother, ickle Ronniekins.” 

“Hey!” said the boy Jenny presumed was Ron Weasley.

“Hello, Ron.” 

“Also, don’t forget about his very famous new best friend, Harry Potter!” George pointed rudely at the dark haired boy sitting next to Ron, who suddenly looked like he would rather be anywhere else. Jenny could barely discern the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, hidden behind a curtain of disheveled bangs. 

Jenny grinned. “So, Harry, do you have any merchandise of yourself?”

Harry blinked. “No, but I do have some great stories. My childhood bedroom was underneath the stairs.”

“Nice! My parents started making me shoot things in the woods when I was five!”

“My cousin tried to stick my head down the toilet.”

“My sister checks up on me to make sure I’m not ruining the family name, and says getting a midnight snack is a sign of a guilty conscience.”

“Uh, Jenny,” said Fred, nervously, “Maybe we shouldn’t be having a ‘worst childhood’ contest at breakfast.”

Jenny turned and saw Fred, George, and Ron all looking a little green.

Harry scratched the back of his neck. “Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to bring the mood down.”

“So, Harry,” Jenny said, “Have you had Snape yet?”

Harry frowned. “Yeah, he seems to really hate me for some reason.”

Jenny laughed. “I think that’s just how he is. He hated me from day one.”

“Jenny, you should have seen his face. He wanted nothing more than to grind Harry into dust,” Ron said, nearly upending his plate in his exuberance.

“No, no, Ron. I’m pretty sure Snape once almost upended my cauldron on me.”

“He called Neville and idiot and said it was my fault that I didn’t tell him not to add quills to his cauldron.”

“That sounds like Snape on a good day.”

Jenny proved to be absolutely right during their morning Potions class. Snape stalked around the room, criticizing everything from stirring speed to the angle they positioned their cauldrons. Riley seemed completely unaware, or at least immune. She stared at Snape the entire afternoon, nearly setting herself on fire by adding in the wrong ingredient before Jenny knocked her hand out of the way. Riley’s potion ended up being a sickly mustard yellow, while Jenny’s turned the correct sun-yellow color. Despite this, Snape still sneered at her potion and looked on the edge of berating her in front of the entire class. Jenny breathed a sigh of relief when class ended.

At lunch time, Fred and George told her about their first class with Professor Quirrell. Jenny listened attentively as she dug into her chicken with gusto. She chewed thoughtfully as they described the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. 

“He’s a weird bloke,” said Fred, “He seemed very nervous the entire class. His eyes kept darting around like he was being followed.” 

“His turban smells really weird, like moldy garlic or something. What do you think he has in it?” George tapped his chin thoughtfully. 

“Maybe it’s a stash of pranks from Zonko’s joke shop. We’re finally allowed to go to Hogsmeade this year with permission, and I can’t wait to get my hands on their merchandise.” 

“Or maybe, he has a head of snakes, and he wears a turban to conceal them.”

Jenny interrupted. “Snakes? Really? You two seem to have lost your touch. If you were really going out of the box, you’d say that his turban was possessed by an evil spirit.”

“I think the garlic is supposed to protect him from vampires. They say he went to study them in Albania,” said Fred.

“Better hope he doesn’t find out Riley is half vampire. He might try to stake her,” George said.

Jenny smacked his shoulder. “Don’t even talk like that! Riley’s barely a vampire anyways. She doesn’t even have two vampire canines.”

“Are you sure Quirrell can’t tell when someone’s a vampire?” Lee asked.

“Not you too, Lee!” Jenny groaned.

“I’m sure it will be fine, Jenny. Riley’s very subtle. People will probably think she’s a Metamorphagus if they see her shapeshifting.” Lee tried to assure her.

“As long as they don’t see her turn into a bat. Or mist!”

“Wait,” interrupted Ron, “you’re friends with a vampire?”

“She’s a half vampire,” Jenny said, “Her name is Riley. She’s in Slytherin House.”

“ _Slytherin_? You’re friends with a _Slytherin_?” Ron looked horrified.

“Normally I’d agree with you,” said Fred, “but Riley’s all right. When Jenny disappeared into thin air, Riley and Scarlet searched all over for her.”

“Yeah, she even let me teach her how to ride a broomstick. Even after I made fun of her,” Fred said.

“You taught a _Slytherin_ how to ride a broomstick?” Ron’s mouth dropped open.

“You know, Ron, you seem like a nice bloke, but if you keep talking about Riley that way, I’ll turn your hair green for a week.” Jenny glared him down.

“Well, she seems very nice,” Ron said weakly.

“Jenny,” Harry cut in, “you said you’re friends with a half vampire. What are vampires like?” 

“Basically like your basic fantasy vampire. They don’t turn into ash in the sun, but they do get a pretty bad sunburn. Her cousin Jeremy and I exchange letters. He’s like a vampire version of Fred and George.”

“Hey!” said Fred and George simultaneously.

“You’re not replacing us with someone cooler, are you?” Fred asked.

“Come off it, Fred. There’s no one as cool as us.” George patted him on the shoulder.

Jenny laughed. “I’m not replacing you. He lives in Romania, anyways.”

“Wait, Jenny,” said Ron, “Fred said you disappeared for an entire day. What’s the story there?”

“Oh, nothing, I just got involved in the black market of magical items.”

“What?” Ron exclaimed.

Jenny changed the subject. “So, Harry, Ron, have you had Professor Binns, yet?”

Ron groaned, curiosity forgotten. “Don’t even bring that up. For a dead bloke, he’s extremely boring.”

Jenny’s afternoon classes ended up being somewhat enjoyable. Professor McGonagall had them started on transfiguring animals, and Jenny felt certain that she had changed the shell of her snail. At the very least, the shell had faded to a light tan. In Charms, Jenny practiced levitating heavier items, like books. She almost hit one of her fellow classmates in the head, but at least it stayed in the air.

Jenny found Riley and Scarlet in the library that afternoon. She noticed a blond first-year staring at Riley from another table. She took a seat next to Riley and bent to whisper in her ear.

“Why is that boy staring at you?”

Riley smirked and flipped her hair before winking at him. He blushed. “That’s Draco Malfoy. He’s in my house. I’ve taken him under my wing.”

“Is he one of those pureblood rich boy types?” Scarlet asked, eyeing him cautiously.

Riley sighed. “Yes. He also seems very House-centric. He told me he thinks Gryffindors are barbaric.”

Jenny stared at Malfoy until he met her gaze. Then she crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. He gaped and her and then whipped his head down to stare at the table. 

Riley swatted the back of her head. “Jenny, stop antagonizing Draco. He’s just interested in our conversations.”

“You know if he knew I was a werewolf, he’d think even worse of me than he does now. You know those blood purists think werewolves are worse than Muggleborns, right?” 

Riley scoffed. “I don’t think he’s a blood purist.”

Jenny rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. The only reason he hasn’t made a comment about the fact that you’re part vampire is because he’s drooling all over you.”

“Stop it, you two! Jenny, you don’t have to like Malfoy, but stop antagonizing Riley on purpose. Why don’t we concentrate on our Charms homework instead of bothering each other.”

Jenny propped her feet up on the table and cracked open her text book. “So, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin is the first Quidditch match. Who do you think will win?”

Riley snorted. “Well, based on last year’s performance, Slytherin has it in the bag.”

“That’s no guarantee.”

“We completely crushed you last year!”

Jenny flipped the page. “There’s a lot of new blood this year. I hear Harry’s dad is a Quidditch legend.”

“Harry Potter? I think Draco showed me his dad’s trophy when I toured the castle with him,” Riley said.

“What position did Potter the elder play?”

“Chaser, I think.”

Jenny grunted. “I think he’s a bit reedy to be a Chaser. Probably get knocked over by the Quaffle.”

“When did you become such a Quidditch expert?”

“Riley, I spend all of my time with Fred and George when I’m not hanging out with you,” Jenny said, “Of course I know a lot about Quidditch. It’s half of what they talk about.”

“What’s the other half?” Riley asked.

“Pranks, obviously.”

Scarlet jumped in. “You know, maybe Ravenclaw will win this year! Cho Chang from your year is trying out for the team. I hear she’s an excellent Seeker.” 

Jenny smirked. “You’re just saying that because you think she’s cute.”

Scarlet’s face turned the color of her namesake. “No, that’s not why! Our captain thinks she’ll be an asset.”

“I think Harry might be a good Seeker. He has the build for it,” Jenny said, changing the subject.

“Draco said he was going to try out for the team. He also said he would crush Harry Potter during the Quidditch lesson.” 

“If Harry loses out to Draco, I’ll eat only vomit-flavored jelly beans for a month.”

“You sound a little overconfident there, Jenny.” Riley raised an eyebrow.

“It’s not overconfident if you know you’re right,” said Jenny.

“Big words coming from someone with a Quidditch team that sucks as bad as yours.”

Jenny stood up and put one foot on her chair, hand pointed emphatically. “First of all, Oliver Wood is coaching, which means you know they’ll be working as hard as ever. Fred and George are sure to make the team again, as they are incomparable as Beaters. The Chaser lineup looks really good this year. I think Katie Bell is trying out for Chaser and I saw her on a broom during Quidditch lessons. She’s very good. Alicia Spinnet was reserve last year, and she’s excellent. I hear Angelina Johnson will be trying out again this year, and she’s one of the best Chasers I’ve seen. I have a good feeling about it.”

“You’ve got me there,” Riley said, “I don’t know that much about the Slytherin team, other than they flattened you last year. Most of them are pretty mean, except Adrian. He’s a pretty good Quidditch player.”

“You know, if I hadn’t seen that you two had a very clear sibling-like relationship, I would think you were biased because you were attracted to him,” Jenny said.

“Hey! I’m only attracted to one man, my soulmate!”

“So what’s that whole thing with Malfoy, then?”

Riley huffed. “Ok, so he’s kind of cute. But my heart belongs to Professor Snape.”

Jenny sighed. “I hate to say this, but I honestly think Malfoy is a better choice than Snape. It’s purely by age standards. And maybe also because of power dynamics.”

“Would you stop berating my true love?”

“Will you stop extolling his non-existent virtues?”

“You’re the only one who thinks that!”

“You’re the only one who thinks he’s attractive!”

“You always criticize the people I care for!”

“I like Jeremy just fine!” ‘

“That’s because he’s exactly like you!”

Scarlet slammed her hand on the table. “Will you two quit it! I am trying to study.”

“Sorry Scarlet,” Riley and Jenny said in unison.

They took their seats and Jenny tried to focus on her textbook. The words began to swim in front of her eyes, as though the words were floating off of the page. Jenny felt pretty certain it wasn’t magic, just boredom. She flipped another page, hoping it would jump start her attention span. She couldn’t even remember what subject she was supposed to be studying. She started swinging her head back and forth, feeling her ponytail swish behind her. It brushed against the back of the chair. She swung her leg in unison with her ponytail. Finally, she lost patience. She slammed her book shut. Scarlet and Riley jumped.

“You know, I think we should check out the third-floor corridor after dinner tonight,” Jenny said.

“Did you hear the speech about ‘horrible death’? It’s called the Forbidden Corridor for a reason.” Scarlet’s hair started turning lighter.

“What’s this about a Forbidden Corridor?” Riley asked.

Scarlet’s hair turned red. “Seriously? Were none of you listening during Dumbledore’s speech two nights ago?”

“No, I was surveying the first years.”

“I listened to it,” Jenny said, “I’m just not really worried about it. I mean, would they actually put something that dangerous in the school, where any confused first year could get into it?”

“I think they probably put some precautions there, to prevent anyone from getting into trouble.”

“Yeah, I’m not really worried about that. Spending last year hanging out with Fred and George gave me a lot of skills I’m excited to try out.”

Scarlet pursed her lips. “Was last year not enough excitement for you? You got kidnapped and almost sold to a mad scientist! Why are you trying to add more chaos into your life?”

“I figure, I have to try to one up my exploits each year to keep things interesting.”

Scarlet started lightly banging her head on the table, making a dull thudding noise. “I don’t know what I expected, honestly.”

Riley tapped her chin thoughtfully. “You know, this Forbidden Corridor actually sounds kind of interesting.”

“Seriously? Are you out of your mind?”

“So, it’s agreed, then? Let’s meet at 8 o’clock in the trophy room.”

“I think this is a terrible idea, but I’m coming to make sure you don’t die,” Scarlet said.

Jenny ended up seated next a bushy haired first-year at dinner that evening. She immediately turned to Jenny and stuck her hand out to shake. Jenny took it skeptically.

“Hello, I’m Hermione Granger. I’m a Muggle-born. My favorite subject is Transfiguration, and I’ve studied all of my textbooks, so you know I’ll be capable of keeping up.” Hermione’s eyes sparkled, and her hair seem to rise with excitement. 

“Ok, Hermione. I’m Jennifer Jones, but you can call me Jenny. I’m friends with Ron Weasley’s older brothers, Fred and George.”

“Ron Weasley? He’s very rude! His older brothers seem inclined to pranking and breaking the rules. They’re there for a reason, you know!” Hermione huffed.

“Yeah, that’s why I like Fred and George. Anyways, you said your favorite subject was Transfiguration? I’m a huge fan of that subject as well. McGonagall turning into a cat is what really sold it for me.” 

“It’s such a fascinating subject, don’t you agree? McGonagall is such an excellent instructor. I always find her lectures so easy to follow.”

“I can’t say the same, honestly. My best subject is Potions.” 

Hermione eyed her with interest. “Really? I quite enjoy Potions, but I fear Professor Snape’s teaching methods leave… much to be desired. The only reason I’m doing so well is because of the textbook.”

Jenny smirked. “Snape’s just as bad in my class. I’ve found that my potions work improves significantly whenever I try to annoy him. It’s like my abilities increase with spite.”

Hermione looked a little faint. At that moment, Jenny decided that maybe Hermione was a little too strait-laced for her. She turned back to her food and tried to ignore Hermione for the rest of the meal.

Jenny slipped out of Gryffindor Tower at precisely quarter to eight, taking care to make sure her shoes didn’t clack to loudly on the corridor. She considered using a Disillusionment Charm, but she didn’t want to screw it up and make herself more obvious. Instead, she stuck to the corners and wore her more dingy robes to blend in. When she arrived at the trophy room, she found Riley perched on one of the cases, swishing her delicate legs and idly twirling her wand with her elegant, manicured fingers. Scarlet slipped in just behind Jenny.

“So, are you ready to check out the Forbidden Corridor?” Jenny whispered.

“Well, I would much rather be curled up with a good book in the Ravenclaw Common Room, but yes,” said Scarlet.

Riley nodded. “Let’s go, then.”

The three of them crept down the hallway until they reached a large door. Riley tried the lock.

“It won’t open,” she said.

Scarlet nudged her aside. “Let me try something. _Alohomora_!”

The door swung open. Riley, Jenny, and Scarlet slipped in. The strong smell of dog permeated Jenny’s nose. She felt hot air on her cheeks. Jenny looked up, peering through the darkness. Before her stood a large dog with three heads and large teeth. It reminded her of a Rottweiler, only about ten times larger and with three times as many teeth. The dog looked like it could easily snap her in two. Her heart began to thump loudly in her chest, the beat sounding in her ears. Her stomach sank. Jenny felt her knees begin to shake, and her breath quickened, getting faster with every second. Without a word, she turned around, grabbed Riley and Scarlet, and bolted out of the door. She barely heard the door slam and Scarlet shout “Colloportus!” before she dragged them halfway down the hallway. Her knees gave out and she let go of her friends, falling to the floor.

She vaguely felt a hand on her shoulder and images of a large wolf filled her head, the bright moon shining on floor. Her shoulders shook and her head spun. _The wolf advanced, looming to fill her vision, hot breath on her face and-_

“Jenny, Jenny, snap out of it!” Riley’s voice sounded muffled.

“I think something’s really wrong with her. She’s hyperventilating,” Scarlet said. 

“Jenny, can you hear us?”

Jenny suck in enough air to fill her lungs completely, and mentally yanked herself away from her old memories. When she looked up, she saw Riley and Scarlet standing over her. Riley looked concerned; her brows had drawn together, and she grimaced. Her eyes looked troubled, almost glittering in the low light of the torches. Scarlet squinted at her, as though searching her for any available clues. Jenny looked away and shakily got to her feet.

“I’m fine, stop looking at me like that. I just wasn’t expecting it to be so… big.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be a Gryffindor? Why did you bolt when you saw it?” Riley asked.

Scarlet slapped her arm. “Riley, don’t be rude! It was terrifying! I mean, not only was it large, but it had three snarling heads. No wonder Dumbledore made the announcement about a ‘horrible death’. Jenny made the most sensible decision. By grabbing us and running, she probably saved us from certain doom.”

Riley grumbled and rubbed her arm. “I was just asking!”

“We should get going. We don’t want to get caught sneaking around at night. Are you good, Jenny?”

Jenny nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. Let’s go.”

When Jenny made it back to her room, she barely noticed changing her clothes before she fell into bed. She thought the exciting evening would make it easier for her to sleep, but she lay awake, staring at the ceiling of her four poster bed. 

Suddenly, her eyes filled with tears. She gasped, trying to stay quiet as she cried. What kind of Gryffindor ran away like a coward? Aren’t Gryffindors supposed to stand up and fight? First she couldn’t stand up to her parents, and now she couldn’t even stand up to some tame beast in Hogwarts. Jenny felt sick with shame. For the first time, Jenny felt like she had been Sorted into the wrong house.

_A crowd of jeering Hogwarts students filled the Quidditch stadium. She ran from a small terrier in complete terror, slipping and falling in the mud. It splashed over her robes, caking her body from the shoulders down. The laughs increased, with Riley almost falling out of her seat. The crowd started chanting, louder and louder as Jenny lay flat on her back with the dog licking her face._

_“Gryffinfail! Gryffinfail! Gryffinfail!”_

She sat up with a gasp. The sun had just risen over the horizon. Jenny patted down her hair, quickly scanning the room to see if anyone had woken up to the noise. Katie lay on her side, snoring softly, and the rest of the girls seemed undisturbed. Jenny slipped out of bed and yanked her robes over her head. 

She walked to the mirror, surveying her appearance critically. Her hair hung in frizzy strings, sticking up oddly in the back. Her red-rimmed eyes with cloudy brown irises stared at her from the mirror. She reached a shaking hand to her sallow cheek and felt the clammy sweat there. Jenny rubbed her stinging eyes, wrestled her tangled hair into a ponytail, turned away from the glass. Then she left to walk the grounds, hoping to clear her head of her nightmare. 

She stumbled out past the Fat Lady portrait, ignoring her irate calls. Jenny nearly missed bumping into a suit of metal armor, and several portraits that lined the hallway called out to her. Jenny pushed the front doors opened and hurried down the steps. She ran across the grounds, nearly making a turn towards the Forbidden Forest before changing her path to the lake. Jenny considered going for a swim, but she knew the Giant Squid would not appreciate her invading its water. 

Jenny slumped onto her back and closed her eyes. She listened to the birds chirping and she could hear the hooting of owls in the Owlery. A cool breeze tickled her cheek. She shivered in the morning cold, feeling the dew from the grass soak into her robes. Jenny idly kicked her shoes together and breathed in the cool, clean air. It reminded her a bit of home, except for without the ridiculous familial expectations.

“I’m a Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat chose this house for me. It doesn’t make mistakes. Right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha.... so this chapter is super late. I've set a reminder so I'll be better at this in the future. Expect Chapter 4 "In Which Riley Imitates Clothes that Have Just Come Out of the Dryer" on Sunday.


	4. In Which Riley Imitates Clothes that Have Just Come Out of the Dryer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley discovers another vampiric power and Malfoy complains about Harry Potter for three hours straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley POV

“Ouch!” Riley shrieked, yanking her hand away from her sink handle. 

Since starting school, Riley had experienced an increasing number of static shocks. Her hair constantly stood on end, no matter how many products she put in it to calm it down. Riley tentatively reach for the handle of her porcelain sink, fingers trembling in trepidation. Thankfully, she received no shock this time. Riley forwent any more styling for the day and carefully tiptoed back to her dresser. She decided against adding any metallic jewelry, fearing she would only get shocked more. 

“Maybe I should go with rubber soles today,” she mused. “That might prevent me from getting into even more trouble.” 

Riley tried to avoid touching anything as she walked down the stairs to the Great Hall. She sat next to Adrian, but left a half of a foot between them, hoping she could keep from shocking him too. She grabbed her fork, but immediately let go as electricity surged up her arm. She hissed, shook her hand out, and stuck her fingers in her mouth.

“Are you all right, Riley?” Adrien asked, his brow wrinkled in concern.

“Yes, yes,” said Riley, leaning slightly away from him.

Riley decided that eating with her hands was her only choice. She picked up a sausage, and the meat began to crackle. Riley took a bite, but only felt a mild tingle in her mouth. Then she smelled burning flesh.

“Riley, why is your sausage burnt?”

Riley looked down and saw her sausage had turned black and had started smoking. She sighed. She dropped the sausage on her plate and put her face in her hands.

“Is it going to be like this every year?” she complained.

“What’s going on with you, Riley?”

“Well, Adrian,” Riley said, “I appear to have become a lightning rod. I think I fried my own sausage.”

“Witches and wizards usually stop performing involuntary wandless magic when they begin school.”

“I don’t think this is a case of wandless magic, Adrian. I think this might be my vampiric powers.”

“Well, either way, you need to get this sorted out. Other Slytherins might think you’re doing it on purpose.”

“Great, just what I needed, for Slytherin House to think I’m going to electrocute them all!”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don’t think you’re going to electrocute me,” Adrien said, and then popped a pastry into his mouth.

Riley spent the rest of the day dodging contact with other people and sitting as far from everyone as possible. She even flinched away from Professor Snape. All she ever wanted to do was touch him, and yet she was terrified of hurting him. She nearly burst into tears at his confused expression. At the end of the day, Riley hid out in a secluded area of the castle and contemplate what to do next.

Draco interrupted Riley just as she had decided to hide as a bat in the rafters for the rest of the quarter. His hair looked freshly styled, and his eyes sparkled. He leaned casually against the pillar next to him and regarded Riley with hooded eyes.

“Hello Riley, you look stunning today. You could stop a man’s heart with your beauty.”

“Don’t joke like that!” Riley poked him in the chest.

Electricity surged through him, sending his body into spasms. Draco’s eyes bulged, his arms flailed, and he began drooling. Eventually, the spasms stopped, and Draco fell to the ground. His hair, sticking straight out of his head, began to smoke. His robe smoked on the edges; she had singed the hem. Riley fell to her knees in front of him, her hands fluttering nervously.

“Draco, Draco, are you all right? I’m so sorry. I mean, you shouldn’t have made such a terrible come on, but it is mostly my fault. I can’t seem to stop shocking everything I touch. At first I thought that the air was especially charged this year, but now I'm pretty sure it’s me! Draco, can you hear me?”

Draco groaned and shifted slightly. Riley nearly started crying in relief. Slowly, his eyes blinked open and he stared at her.

“You could have just said no,” he grumbled.

“Well, maybe you should work on your delivery,” Riley suggested.

She carefully helped him to his feet, thankful that she did not shock him again. He tried valiantly to smooth down his hair, to no avail. Riley apologized a few more times before he shrugged her off and walked away. Riley sighed.

“I really have to get this under control.”

That evening, Riley sat down to write Edward a letter. He had helped her learn shapeshifting last year, so maybe he could help her with this. Riley smoothed the parchment out gently and dipped her quill into a fresh pot of ink. She began to write, making quiet scratching noises on the page.

_Dear Edward,_

_I seem to have discovered a new power that I am having trouble controlling. This time it is much more dangerous. The shapeshifting I could hide with makeup and a well placed hat, but this time I fear it will not be so easy. I have been discharging electricity from my body since the time I arrived at Hogwarts. What is it about this place that activates my powers? At first I thought it was a natural atmospheric occurrence. Now it has become enough of a problem that I must find a solution. Today I even shocked one of my friends badly enough that I feared I had severely harmed him! I’ve never seen you use electricity, so I’m not sure if you even have that power, but I’m hoping that you can assist me. I have only injured one person thus far, and I don’t want to hurt anyone else._

_How are Jeremy and Amora? I know it’s been less than two weeks since I left home, but I didn’t get to see you much this summer. In some ways I am thankful, as it kept your mother from pursuing my father. Did you have a nice time in the Netherlands? I know there’s even less sun there than Romania, so I assume you didn’t get too sunburned. I will probably be home for Christmas, so I hope to see you then. I enjoy our time together._

_I’ve made a few new friends this time, including a boy named Draco Malfoy in the year below me. He’s the one I accidentally shocked with my powers. He’s from a very rich pureblood family (though I expect that Father has far more wealth than Draco’s parents). Unlike Riley and Jenny, he’s actually in my House, so I’m very pleased. He also has two close friends named Crabbe and Goyle. I have yet to learn their first names. They are more brawn than brain, but we seem to get on nicely._

_I’m enjoying my classes this year, especially with my favorite teacher, Professor Snape. I always feel like I really understand magic when I’m in his class. I’m hoping I might have the chance for some one on one mentoring this year. I hope to hear from you soon! I really need your help._

_Best wishes,  
Riley_

Riley rolled the parchment carefully and sealed it with the wax from her candle. Then she whistled for Nyx, who came fluttering in to land on her shoulder. Riley slipped the parchment in the custom leather parchment container her father had made for her last year. Riley fastened it carefully into place before sending Nyx into the night. Riley watched her disappear with the crescent moon high in the sky.

Riley tried a variety of techniques the following week, including using her wand to carry, pick up things, and for eating. This ended in all of her textbooks falling out of her bag and food flying across the hall to hit Quirrell straight in his face. Riley did not have enough magic for this to be a viable option. She also tried wearing gloves made of wool, leather, cotton, and silk (which did nothing), asking Draco to carry her stuff for her (he refused out of principle), and claiming illness (her teachers did not believe her). 

At the end of her rope, Riley climbed on top of the tallest tower and stuck her arms out. Lightning and thunder rumbled in the sky. Moments later, lightning struck her. Riley felt her muscles light on fire, and her hair whipping around her face. Her blood sang, and she opened her mouth and screamed. The power felt incredible and painful at the same time. Her vision sparked with light and color. Riley almost stumbled from the sheer force of energy in her body. She flung her hands upward, and lighting arced from her body. It surged into the clouds, and a crackle of thunder boomed. Then, it began to rain. 

Riley slid down the side of the roof until she reached the window. She carefully swung inside and tumbled onto the cold flagstones. Riley lay there, panting, completely spent. Her hair lay gently across her shoulders, instead of standing straight out like she expected. She felt no crackle in the air. Though her muscles felt sore, she did not feel any serious pain. The sweat on her forehead cooled. Her robes dripped water onto the stones. Riley rose to her feet. She smiled. At least temporarily, she had found a solution to her electrical problem.

“Wait, you’re telling me that you’ve got electricity now, too?” Jenny asked, feet propped up on the table as usual, and mouth open to catch the Bertie Bott’s Every Flavored Beans Scarlet tossed into her mouth.

“Yes,” said Riley, “Although it’s mostly mild static shocks right now. Especially since I released some of it during the electrical storm we had over the weekend.”

“So, you’re saying that you’re like laundry that’s just come out of the dryer,” Jenny said, chewing on the most recent bean. “Yuck, this one is a booger bean! Scarlet, toss me another one.”

“We’re really supposed to be working on our Transfiguration essays right now,” said Scarlet, before tossing another bean into Jenny’s mouth.

“Yes, kind of like that. My father just installed the laundry machines in the castle this year. They’re very efficient.”

“My family had them installed about 10 years after they were invented. Grandfather was impressed at how much better they are at getting blood stains out. My mother says it breeds laziness and frivolity.” Jenny caught another bean. “Oooh, raspberry!”

“You sound very unconcerned about my current problem, Jenny. You know, I accidentally almost electrocuted Draco.”

Jenny sat up. “Really? I’m sorry I missed it.”

“You don’t have to be so mean about Draco. How would you feel I had electrocuted you?”

Jenny grinned. “I don’t know. Will you give me an electrical shock?” She stuck out her arm in Riley’s direction. 

Riley cringed away from her. “Absolutely not! I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Aw, come on! Just a little shock won’t hurt me.”

Scarlet crossed her arms. “Jenny, you heard Riley. Draco could have died.” 

“He’s just a baby. That rich boy upbringing made him soft. He wouldn’t last five minutes out in the woods with my family.”

“Not to be inconsiderate, Jenny,” Scarlet said, “But from what you told us, most people wouldn’t last out in the woods with your family.”

“Point taken. Toss me another bean?”

“Fine.”

“Yes! This one’s fish flavored.”

“That’s revolting.”

“Can we please do some actual homework today?”

“Yes, Scarlet.”

“You’re absolutely right, Scarlet.”

Jenny grabbed the box from Scarlet and downed the rest of the beans. She chewed them all together, while Scarlet and Riley watched in horror. She grinned; her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. Miraculously, not a single jelly bean escaped. She swallowed.

“You know, they aren’t all that bad when you eat them together. Kind of like eating out of a dumpster.”

“How is that not bad?”

“You really have to experience it to know what I’m talking about.”

“What?”

They ended up spending about an hour on their homework before Jenny lost patience. 

“So, did you hear about the Quidditch lineup for this year?” Jenny asked.

Riley sighed. “Yes. Draco was extremely angry when he found out that Harry Potter had been made the Seeker of the Gryffindor team.”

“Especially since Malfoy tried to sabotage him! He took one of the those Remembrall things from Neville Longbottom and taunted Harry until he chased after him. Harry apparently made this crazy dive to catch the Remembrall and McGonagall saw him. Instead of giving him detention, she advocated for him to be on the team! I heard Oliver fainted in excitement when he gave Harry a personal tryout.”

“Draco ranted about it for four hours in the Common Room. Everyone went to bed early so they didn’t have to listen to him complain. Crabbe and Goyle stayed the whole time, and the only reason I stayed was because I was afraid of electrocuting everyone.”

“I was right, though! I guessed that Harry would be a good Seeker!” 

“We bow to you, great Seer. You’ll be taking Divination next year, then?” Scarlet raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, yes I will. Apparently Divination is taught by Professor Trelawney, who is… totally off her rocker if the rumors are true. People say she’s a crackpot. I can’t wait to take that class.” Jenny rubbed her hands together and smirked.

“Have you thought about what classes you want to take next year, Scarlet?” Riley asked.

“I’m very interested in Ancient Runes, and I’m intrigued by Muggle Studies. Since our little adventure to Aberdeen, I’ve wanted to understand the technology they use.”

Jenny tipped her chair back. “That’s all well and good, but from my understanding, the class is garbage. It’s full of inaccuracies and out of date information. I mean, they’ve figured out how to fly without magic, and we’re still acting like witches and wizards are better because we have a special shortcut? Plus, have you seen their guns? No wand is going to outsmart a bullet traveling faster than the speed of sound.”

“It’s very true. They can accomplish so much, even without the aid of magic. I wonder if having magic has made wizards and witches complacent,” Scarlet mused.

“Why hasn’t anyone tried to make electronics work with magic? I’m sure there’s a way to make them compatible. There’s even laws forbidding the modification of Muggle machines through magic. We’ll be stuck in the Dark Ages forever! We still use candles and quills, despite the fact that pens and electricity are way more efficient,” Jenny said.  
“Not to mention their advancements in medicine. They can bring people back from the brink of death without a spell,” Scarlet added.

“Have you ever been to a mall? They have moving stairs! Just imagine the kind of advancements we could make if we used Muggle technology! Even the wizarding mishaps with Muggle devices have untapped potential,” Jenny pointed out.

“We pretend that Muggles are backward and behind the times, when it’s really us,” Riley said, “When we don’t even use toilets with plumbing!”

“Does your dad have plumbed toilets at his castle?” Jenny asked.

“Yes. I highly recommend them.”

“No fair,” Jenny complained, “My family has a bunch of outhouses that are supposed to ‘bring us back to nature’ or whatever.”

“What are the other classes you can take, Scarlet?” Riley turned to her and changed the subject.

“There’s Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy, I think.”

“Isn’t Arithmancy just maths?” Jenny leaned her head back.

Riley frowned. “Aren’t maths a Muggle thing?”

Jenny raised her head. “I know many things.”

“Where’d you learn that from?” Scarelt asked.

“If you must know, Madam Puddifoot told me about it. Apparently, her cousin is a Squib and went to a Muggle University and studied “the physics”. You need to know a lot of maths to study “the physics”. 

“Does Madam Puddifoot know a lot about Muggle stuff?” Scarlet asked.

“I think so. She told me that the Muggles have history like we do, but they have a lot of subjects we don’t have. They have a science class, which is about studying nature and stuff and doing experiments. Apparently their Chemistry is a lot like our Potions, because they mix stuff together and sometimes it explodes. They also have a science called biology, which is about animals and plants, which I guess is a bit like Care of Magical Creatures? Apparently maths is required for Muggles,” Jenny said.

Riley groaned. “That sounds awful! I think I would die if I have to do Arithmancy. I barely understand Wizarding currency!”

“You also barely understand Potions. You’d probably blow yourself up if you had to learn Muggle Chemistry.”

“Jenny, don’t be so mean.”

“It’s not mean if it’s true.”

“No, it’s still definitely mean.”

They managed to get most of their homework done by curfew, despite several distractions. Jenny bemoaned her essay, but Riley felt confident she had done enough research. Riley bid goodnight to Jenny and Scarlet before walking across the castle to Slytherin Dormitory. When she entered the Common Room, she found Draco lounging on one of the couches in despair.

“Hey, Draco, what’s going on?” she asked. 

“Potter ruined everything!” Draco snarled, before flopping back down on the chaise. Crabbe and Goyle grunted sympathetically from the couch adjacent to his.

“How did he ruin everything?” Riley asked, sitting down across from him.

“First Potter humiliated me during Flying Lessons, and then he didn’t even get caught by Filch! I was sure that he would go to the trophy room after hours and get caught after I challenged him to a duel, but it seems he’s more cowardly than I thought. Or Filch is incompetent. If my plan had worked, he would have gotten detention for sure. He might’ve even gotten expelled!” Draco sneered.

“You set him up?” Riley asked, disturbed.

“I tried to get him to humiliate himself during Flying Lessons by stealing that Longbottom boy’s Rememberall, but he caught it! When McGonnagall saw him, I was sure he would be expelled, but instead he got added to the Quidditch team! Potter keeps bumbling through with pure luck, when I’m the one who deserves the glory,” said Draco, his cheeks flushed.

Riley shifted uncomfortably. “I know we’re supposed to be Slytherins, but that seems excessive. What has Harry Potter even done to you?”

“He rejected my sincere offer of friendship to hang out with a bunch of pathetic fools! I thought he knew who the right people were, but clearly Potter would rather hang out with people who have no inclination of greatness.” Draco sniffed.

Riley sighed. “Draco, perhaps the reason Harry Potter doesn’t want to be friends with you is because you’re not the type of person he wants to be friends with. He’s very rough and tumble and seems unconcerned with niceties. There’s a reason Gryffindors and Slytherins don’t really get along. Instead of getting bothered over it, maybe you should refocus your attention on more productive pursuits.”

Draco huffed. “Absolutely not. Potter is my mortal enemy now and I won’t stop until wishes he had never rejected me.”

Riley rolled her eyes and tried not to groan. “As interesting as this conversation is Draco, it is now very late, and I am very tired. I am going to bed now. You should too.”

She rose to her feet. Riley sent Crabbe and Goyle an intense look, but they seemed immune and they continue to sit and stare off into the distance. She didn’t linger. Riley practically ran to the girls dormitory to avoid getting pulled into another rant.

Riley tried some other strategies to control her electrical powers in an empty hallway the next day. Jenny and Scarlet joined her, offering marginally helpful and somewhat conflicting information.  
“I wonder what would happen if I turn into mist. Would I still electrocute people?” Riley pondered.

“You know water is a conductor of electricity, right?” Jenny said.

“What? How was I supposed to know that?”

“The failure of a wizardry and witchcraft education. Why doesn’t the magical community have a primary school or something?”

“It is the responsibility of each wizarding family to provide their children with an education prior to their attendance at Hogwarts, or any other magical school,” Scarlet said primly.

Jenny snorted. “That’s the worst idea I’ve ever heard of. Honestly, they should make Muggle Studies a required course and actually get someone competent to teach it. Like, maybe a Squib or something.”

“Are you sure water is a conductor of electricity?” Riley asked nervously.

“Yes!” Scarlet and Jenny shouted in unison.

“Huh. I honestly had no idea. I wonder if Father knows that.”

“Isn’t he like super old?” Jenny said.

“No! Well, yes.” Riley pouted.

“How old, exactly?” Jenny asked.

“I don’t know, 500? 250? He doesn’t really talk about it.” 

Riley finally received Edward’s letter later that week. She had just blown out her candle for night when she heard the flapping of wings. Nyx flew through her window and landed on her robes, cling to them with her claws. Riley untied the letter carrier and opened it. A roll of delicate parchment slid out to fall on the desk. Nyx took flight, exiting the window to find a place to roost. Riley relit her candle. She unrolled the parchment and began to read.

_Dearest Riley,_

_I am amused to hear that you have found yourself in a supernatural predicament again. Electrical powers are a characteristic of every vampire, but most develop the ability in their toddler years. That is why you don’t remember me having them. It’s also a very dangerous power, so most vampires keep from using it if they can._

_I can help you develop techniques to control your powers, but it will be difficult to do that through the mail. It seems that we will have to wait until your Winter Break before we can begin training. I do have some suggestions, however. Insulators are your best chance for preventing unwanted electrical charges. Rubber, clay, mica, and oil are good insulators. The wood and stone in your dormitory should prevent you from shocking anyone in your sleep. If you wear shoes with rubber instead of leather soles, that should reduce your shock potential as well. Though it may be uncomfortable, wearing gloves with clay coated insides may prevent you from transferring electricity via touch. I would also recommend oiling your hair, which may make it feel greasy but will also keep it from standing on end. I also suggest regularly discharging electricity in a safe location to prevent buildup._

_As for the Netherlands, everyone had an excellent time. I could tell Mother was disappointed she couldn’t spend time at the castle, but the beautiful sights (and shopping opportunities) lifted her spirits. Jeremy spent most of the trip trying to harass the wildlife, and he nearly had his hand taken off by a swan. For such beautiful and majestic creatures, they certainly can defend themselves. I enjoyed the scenery and the quaint village, but I missed your company. Journeys like these are always more enjoyable with you._

_I am pleased to hear that you are enjoying your classes again this year. As much as I wish you could travel with us, Hogwarts is an important experience for you. You need to develop both sides of your heritage. I can help you with your vampiric powers, but I have no knowledge of witchcraft or wizardry. I hope that Hogwarts can also provide a connection to your mother. It must be very difficult to have no memories of her. I may never see my father, but I do have memories from my early childhood._

_I look forward to seeing you again for Christmas. Feel free to write me again, I always enjoy your correspondence._

_Best wishes,  
Edward_

Riley smiled, and tucked away the parchment in her drawer. After blowing out her candle, Riley slipped into her bed and rested her head on her pillow. She smiled as a sense of relief washed over her. Edward had provided the reassurance she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a little better this time, but still not on Sunday. Someday! The next chapter, "


	5. In Which Jenny Definitely Does Not Compare Herself to a Wizard Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trolls! In the dungeon! Though you ought to know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny POV

Jenny leapt out of bed in excitement. The Halloween Feast was tonight. Jenny loved Halloween for its spooky elements, delicious treats, and the fact that every single member of her family hated it. Not to mention, Fred and George always amped up their tricks for this holiday. Jenny grabbed her extra pointy witch’s hat and ran down the stairs to breakfast. 

“Excited for the holiday, Jenny?” Fred asked. He stacked a tower of pancakes on his plate.

Jenny sat down and began piling her plate with food. “Duh. Halloween is one of the best holidays of the year! My favorite part is cutting a pumpkin open, scooping out its guts, and then gouging its eyes out.”

Ron grimaced. “That’s one way to describe pumpkin carving.”

Jenny shoveled pumpkin pastries in her mouth while Fred and George watched in fascination. “Pumpkin guts are the best flavoring,” she said after swallowing.

“You’re like a vacuum cleaner,” Harry said in horrified fascination. 

“I don’t know what that means, but sure.” The next full moon was a little over a week away, so Jenny’s cravings had started to set in.

Jenny spent the rest of the day embracing the holiday spirit. She jumped out from behind corners, scaring some first years and even Fred. She ate her weight in pumpkin pastries, and even managed to drink enough pumpkin juice to make Ron turn green. 

During Potions, she spent the whole time grinning, to Snape’s every increasing annoyance. He kept trying to catch her off guard, but her potion proceeded perfectly. She even made Riley laugh by imitating a cackling witch over her cauldron. 

Jenny skipped afternoon studying to carve a pumpkin with Hagrid. He had wheeled in numerous pumpkins for students to carve from his personal pumpkin stash. He applauded her carving when she finished.

“Jenny, have you ever thought o’ being a groundskeeper?” he asked.

“I’m not a huge fan of gardening, to be honest, Hagrid. I prefer mischief.”

Hagrid frowned. “You’re friends with those Weasley twins, ain’t ‘cha?”

“Why Hagrid, yes I am. Don’t worry. I’m a much worse influence on them than they are on me.”

Hagrid only looked more concerned. “That don’t make me feel better, Ms. Jones.”

“Lighten up, Hagrid, it’s Halloweeen! Don’t tell me you don’t have a wild side.”

Hagrid shuffled nervously. “O’course not, Ms. Jones. I’m jus’ a groundskeeper with a love o’ animals.”

“Uh, huh, Hagrid. I can see there’s more to the story there. I’ll let it go. You wanna see me carve Professor McGonagall’s head?”

When dinner came around, Jenny bolted to the Great Hall as fast as her legs would carry her. She started grabbing everything in sight as soon as the food appeared on the serving dishes. She ate twelve turkey legs, ten servings of mashed potatoes, and enough stuffing to fill an entire turkey. Fred and George watched incredulously as she outstripped Ron in food consumption. 

Jenny paused for a moment to take in the amazing Halloween decorations as she sipped her pumpkin juice. She glanced over at the Ravenclaw table to see Scarlet transformed into a wrinkled old wizard with a beard longer than Dumbledore’s. Normally Scarlet kept her Metamorphmagus transformations to her hair. Today she had embraced her full potential in the true spirit of Halloween. 

Jenny dragged her gaze across the Hufflepuff table, but Kelsey caught her eye. Unlike most of the students, Kelsey had foregone any Halloween decorations and instead had only worn her uniform hat. She ate as primly as ever. When Kelsey raised her head, she locked eyes with Jenny. Her brow wrinkled as she took in Jenny’s food-smeared face and jaunty witch’s hat. Jenny could feel the disapproval from across the hall. 

Jenny broke the staring contest with her sister and looked over at the Slytherin table. Riley seemed to have embraced her own shape-shifting ability. Where her human ears normally sat were a pair of bat ones, proportional to her body size. She was giggling. Malfoy and his two cronies drooled as they stared at her. Disgusted, Jenny turned back to her plate.

Jenny had just finished her third serving of pumpkin pie when Professor Quirrell burst through the doorway. He ran through the hall to the teacher’s table. Jenny watched in fascination as he stood before them, trembling.

“Troll! In the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons! Thought you ought to know,” he said, and then fainted.

The Great Hall burst into uproar. The teachers directed the students back to their common rooms, and the Slytherin students to a different location. Jenny snuck away to try to catch a glimpse of the troll. She crept past the kitchens closer to the dungeons.

Jenny flinched when she felt the shaking steps of the troll. She smelled its horrific sent before it rounded the corner. The troll lumbered forward, completely unaware of her presence. It stood twelve feet tall with lumpy gray skin and vacant eyes. Jenny felt a chill run down her spine. She hid behind a nearby suit of armor and watched the troll shuffle past her. When it disappeared from view, Jenny ran as fast as she could to Gryffindor Tower. 

Jenny managed to slip through the portrait hole without anyone spotting her. Jenny moved to the back of the crowd and ducked behind a convenient plant. She crouched down, breathing heavily through her chest. Again she saw flashes of the full moon and her grandfather’s teeth. Jenny began to shake. She pressed her face into the folds of her robe to keep from whimpering. The murmurs of the students distracted her from her panic. Jenny took a deep breath, and tilted her head to listen.

“Have you seen Harry or Ron?” Dean Thomas asked Seamus Finnegan.

“No, mate, I haven’t seen either of them. Do ya think they got lost?”

“I dunno. Seemed like they were worried about Hermione. I heard she was crying in the girl’s bathroom. She missed the feast. Maybe they went looking for her?”

“I bloody hope not. Trolls are not to be messed with. Maybe we just can’t find them with everyone in here.”

Suddenly, the portrait door swung open and Professor McGonagall entered with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. The room quieted, everyone turning to listen. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all looked at the ground.

“Hello Gryffindor students. The troll has been contained. You are all safe. It is now past curfew, so please go to bed and get some sleep. Classes will continue as normal. Good night,” McGonagall said, before turning and leaving the Common Room, shutting the portrait closed behind her. 

The Gryffindor students dispersed, with the prefects directing everyone back to their rooms. Jenny could hear Percy lecturing some students about bedtime. She saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron huddle in the corner whispering to themselves. Jenny considered eavesdropping, but her body still felt the thrums of anxiety from seeing the troll. She went to bed still feeling uneasy.

All Jenny heard the next day was whispers about Harry and Ron’s amazing show of courage. 

“I can’t believe my brother and Harry Potter knocked out a twelve foot troll,” George said during breakfast.

“Maybe the rumors are exaggerated. Maybe it was actually a twelve inch troll, and they bopped it on the head with a wand instead of its own club,” said Fred.

“I can’t believe Hermione tried fight a troll by herself,” George said, “I almost didn’t believe she was a real Gryffindor! Now, there’s no doubt she’s got the Gryffindor spirit!”

“What do you think, Jenny?” Fred asked.

Jenny shoveled her food around her plate. “Well, they were awarded points, right? Which means they actually did something. Though I have to say, the distribution is a little odd. Only five points a piece for fighting a troll seems a little low. And Hermione only 5 points off for reckless stupidity? Seems off to me. I dunno.”

Jenny was distracted the rest of the day. She almost set her rat on fire while she was trying to transform it, earning a stern look from Professor McGonagall. She didn’t even try to listen in History of Magic, instead doodling on her parchment. By the end of the class, she had drawn a wolf howling at the moon, and a troll chasing a rolling jack o’ lantern. 

Potions ended up being a near disaster. For once, it was Riley preventing Jenny from adding the wrong ingredients in her potion. She even swiped Jenny’s ponytail out of the way when it was about to dip into her cauldron. Riley ran interference on Snape. Her flirtatious looks and exaggerated confusion kept him from noticing Jenny’s distracted behavior when he would normally watch her like a hawk. Jenny ignored Riley’s concerned looks and struggled to focus on her classwork. She bolted out of the room when class ended. 

Later that afternoon, Jenny avoided the study area of the library and went to Madam Pince. She walked up to the desk, where Madam Pince eyed her suspiciously. Jenny tapped her hands on the desk nervously.

“Excuse me, do you know where I could find any books on House traits and the history of Hogwarts Houses?” she asked.

Madam Pince’s face seemed to pinch even more than usual. “For what purpose?” she asked suspicious.

“I am interested in learning more about other Houses and how the Sorting Hat makes sorting decisions. Is there a record of Sorting Hat songs somewhere?”

Madam Pince sniffed. “There is a shelf in the fourth row of the historical section over there. These are the titles I recommend. I hope your research is… fruitful.” She scribbled out some information on a piece of parchment and handed it to Jenny.

Jenny took the slip of parchment carefully. “Thank you, Madam Pince.”

“Don’t forget to check out any books you want to take out of the library, and remember there is a deadline for returns.”

Jenny nodded and walked quickly to the historical section. She began pulling books from the shelves, her stack steadily growing. Most of the books looked worn and dusty, as though no one had checked them out in years. Others looked brand new and pristine. Jenny coughed as a cloud of dust hit her. She swiped the dust motes away from her and blew off the top book before finding a secluded area of the library to begin reading.  
She opened the first book, which appeared to be a tome of every single Head of House of each of the four Hogwarts Houses. The pages had rips along the edges and the text had worn down. While interesting, Jenny did not need this information. She set the book aside. The next book she opened had a bright red cover with gold embossed writing. Jenny noticed a coffee stain on the title page. The book described the origins of the Sorting Hat. Apparently the founders enchanted the hat with a set of criteria and a mind of its. The Sorting Hat stayed in the Headmaster’s Office for the entire year, and was only removed for the Sorting each year. It apparently made up the songs itself, presumably during the 364 days it had between each Sorting. 

She finally found the book she was looking for. Jenny opened the heavy tome and began to read. The small and faded print made it difficult to suss the words out, and some of the words were in Old English. Jenny considered looking for a dictionary. The language became much clearer after she read past the introduction.

It appeared that the Houses were based on the founders’ preferences in their students. Ravenclaw preferred intelligence and wit, Slytherin preferred those with the purest wizarding blood, Hufflepuff would take anyone and treat them all equally, and Gryffindor preferred the bravest ones. Jenny discovered that there was some crossover between traits associated with each House, and what each House prized above all else. Slytherin and Gryffindor seemed to be on opposite ends of the spectrum. Slytherin prized ancestry, while the traits associated with it could come from any witch or wizard. Gryffindor had basically no distinction between what was desirable in a Gryffindor and associated traits. Bravery ruled the day with Gryffindor. More than any other House, Gryffindor had a main deciding trait. 

Jenny recalled her own Sorting. The Hat told her it basically put her in Gryffindor because it didn’t know where else to put her. She wasn’t ambitious enough for Slytherin, knowledge-hungry enough for Ravenclaw, or hard-working and loyal enough for Hufflepuff. She shut the book with a sigh. 

She opened another book titled _Unusual Sortings: Where Personality and House Clash_. Jenny skimmed the pages, reading on a variety of cases where students did not represent the tenants of their house. The most common seemed to be the lack of purebloods in Slytherin. Despite the emphasis Salazar Slytherin put on blood purity, Slytherin House seemed to get only about a third of pureblood students. There were even a few recorded Muggleborns in Slytherin, though it seemed they usually either hid their heritage until adulthood or ended up leaving Hogwarts. In fact, because there weren’t that many purebloods out there, most of the witches and wizards in Slytherin House were half-bloods, or those with ¾ and below of wizard ancestry. In addition, many of the purebloods of Slytherin House completely lacked cunning or ambition. It seemed that only their desire for the prestige of Slytherin House lead them to be Sorted there. 

Jenny flipped to the next chapter. This focused mainly on Ravenclaw House. Cases in this House seemed to be much lower. Students in this house fell into two categories: intelligent and witty. Students with a thirst for knowledge but little ability in it tended to be the exception. 

Hufflepuff had almost no cases of out of place students. Since accepting everyone was the main trait of Hufflepuff, most of the students who were Sorted into Hufflepuff didn’t seem out of place. However, there were a few cases of students who showed a very strong inclination towards the traits of one of the other three Houses.

Jenny finally found the Gryffindor chapter. This chapter was full of cases of desire versus ability. Most students in this category were witches and wizards who wanted to be brave, but continuously showed cowardice in the face of fear. Jenny slammed the book shut.

Tears pricked her eyes. Jenny felt her heart drop and her face flush. Her lips trembled. She scrubbed her eyes, gathered her books up, and walked back to the shelf. She shoved the books in haphazardly, hoping Madam Pince wouldn’t notice her horrendous reshelving. She grabbed her bag off of the chair and hurried out of the library.

Jenny found a secluded hallway and curled up in the window. She thought back to when the Hat asked her what House she wanted to be in. She thought about saying “anything but Hufflepuff”. She remembered the feeling of relief when the Hat shouted “Gryffindor!”.

Then she remembered her meltdown after the Troll, and the three-headed dog. She remembered bending to her family’s wishes, instead of fighting against them. She remembered knowing Emmett would be Bitten, and doing nothing. Jenny didn’t even try to contradict Kelsey or truly challenge her beliefs, because Jenny had no bravery. She had no courage or chivalry. Jenny was nothing but a fake. Jenny shivered as she felt a cold breeze flow through the castle.

“Some Gryffindor,” she muttered, “I can’t even handle a light breeze.”

Jenny’s previously enormous appetite vanished by dinner. She barely picked at her food. Fred and George kept sending her concerned looks, and she could even feel Kelsey’s judgmental gaze from the Hufflepuff table. 

“Are you all right, Jenny? You seem down, even more than this morning. You barely ate anything for breakfast, and now you’re picking at your dinner,” Fred said.

Jenny sighed. “I’m not feeling well. Must be a stomach bug or something.”

Fred and George eyed her suspiciously, but went back to their own dinners. Ron and Harry had moved farther away from them than usual, and were now sitting next to Hermione. They were all talking seriously to each other. Jenny felt a lump in her throat. 

After dinner, Jenny avoided going into the Common Room for as long as possible, hiding in the corners of empty corridors. Just when she thought she had avoided everyone, a pale hand shot into her hideaway and yanked her into the corridor. Jenny looked up to see Riley and Scarlet.

Riley looked furious. Jenny could feel the static electricity in the air. Her hair had begun to stand on end, despite the oil she had started using. Her pale cheeks were unusually flushed. Her fangs even looked a little elongated. Scarlet, on the other hand, looked worried. Her normally bright red hair had faded to a dull yellow, and her eyes crinkled in concern.

“Ok, Jenny, spill it. What’s going on?” Riley said.

Jenny looked anywhere but at them. “Nothing, what’s your problem?”

“Oh, nothing, just that you’ve been completely avoiding us! You skipped the study session today, and you haven’t been hanging out between classes. You barely talked to me in Potions, even after I totally saved your butt from Professor Snape.” Riley crossed her arms. 

“I’m just feeling a little under the weather, that’s all,” Jenny said. 

“Under the weather, yeah right!” Riley glared. 

Scarlet put a hand on Riley’s shoulder. “Don’t be too aggressive, Riley, or she’ll just shut down. Now, Jenny, the truth. Please.”

“I have nothing to say.”

Scarlet slumped. “Would you please just tell us the truth? I don’t want a repeat of last year. You hid things from us, (granted, for very good reason), and then we had no way to find you when you disappeared. We just want to help you.”

“I’m telling you, I’m fine. It’s not a werewolf thing, a family thing, or a school thing. Stop worrying,” Jenny said. 

Scarlet’s eyes lit with understanding. “Is this about what happened with the three-headed dog?”

Jenny held herself very still to keep from flinching. “No, that was weeks ago.”

“If you don’t tell us soon, so help me God, I will make you regret it.” Riley’s eyes blazed. 

“Fine! I’m mad that I didn’t get to fight the troll. Especially after I missed my chance with the three-headed dog. That answer your question?”

“Yes!” Riley threw her hands in the air.

Scarlet looked skeptical. “If that’s really all it was, you don’t need to sulk all alone. You can come to us. I mean, Riley came to us with her electrical problem.”

“You’re right I did!” 

Jenny snorted. “That’s because it was getting too obvious.”

“Jenny, just promise us that you’ll come to us when you’re struggling. That’s what friends are for,” said Scarlet.

Jenny nodded while crossing her fingers behind her back. Scarlet nodded in satisfaction. Scarlet and Riley turned to walk back to their dormitories, with Jenny trailing behind. Jenny slipped into the Common Room, resolved to continue her research tomorrow.

Jenny spent a brief hour with Riley and Scarlet on classwork the next afternoon before making an excuse about pranking with Fred. Riley declared she wanted to spend time with Malfoy anyways, and Scarlet blushed before running off to the Ravenclaw Common room to find Cho Chang. 

Jenny went back to the House History section, ignoring Madam Pince’s piercing glare from across the room. She perused the shelves for new titles, passing over the books she read yesterday. Jenny grabbed four books, all thicker than her arm. She found a study table and grabbed a quill and parchment to make notes. 

Jenny started with _Great Gryffindor Deeds of Daring_. She read about Godric Gryffindor’s famous duels with both Muggles and wizards, Albus Dumbledore’s fight with the dark wizard Grindelwald, and many other brave Gryffindors. Jenny soon became engrossed, taking notes on each Gryffindor’s name and birthdate. She then went to the biographical section, where she pulled biographies of people from her notes. She skimmed the biographies, noting their school career as well as the path that lead them to their great feats. 

Most Gryffindors seemed to have illustrious careers, with both rule-breaking and magical talent prominently featured. Most of them became Prefects, Head Boys and Girls, or Quidditch captains. Jenny noted that Gryffindors tended to overcome their disciplinary point deductions with acts of bravery and service. 

Jenny began reading _Godric Gryffindor: A Man of His House_. It detailed his early life and his friendships with the other founders. One of the chapters recorded his interactions with Muggles. One of the particularly interesting passages read:

_Of the founders, Godric Gryffindor interacted with Muggles the most. As an accomplished swordsman, he preferred to duel Muggles with a sword rather than a wand. He considered it more honorable to fight on an equal playing ground._

_Gryffindor was also an advocate for Muggleborn students and was their strongest supporter. He believed Muggleborns were especially brave for entering an unfamiliar environment like Hogwarts with a significant disadvantage._

_Gryffindor’s support of Muggleborn students lead to the demise of his friendship with Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin believe that Muggleborns were a threat to wizarding students and did not want them in his house. No Muggleborn was Sorted into Slytherin House until Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts._

_Rumor has it that when Gryffindor charmed the Sorting Hat, he made sure it did not consider blood purity when making Sorting decisions, to give all students an equal chance at every House. There has been no confirmation of this rumor, but based on the historical record of Sorting, there is evidence that it might be true. It is unlikely that Slytherin had any inkling as to this rumor, as Gryffindor and Slytherin were close friends when they created the Sorting Hat._

Jenny shut the book carefully and set it down. She opened the next book, titled _Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived_. The book began by describing Harry’s parents, James Potter and Lily Evans. Both had been Gryffindors. James Potter came from a pureblood wizarding family, while Lily Evans was a Muggleborn. Both were gifted students praised by their teachers. James Potter had an illustrious career as mischief maker with his three friends, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. 

Both of Harry’s parents spent their adulthood fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They went into hiding until the night of October 31, 1981. Voldemort killed Lily and James, but Lily sacrificed herself to save her son. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry, he was obliterated. The text expanded on the issue by saying that Harry had the blood of two Gryffindors who sacrificed themselves, the ultimate act of bravery. 

Jenny decided research was not getting her the answers she was looking for. Frustrated, she banged her head on the table until Madam Pince shushed her. Jenny returned her books to the shelves properly this time, before leaving the library to sulk. 

Jenny wandered through the castle, ignoring the calls of the portraits on the wall. The Godric Gryffindor portrait waved at her and she sent him a frosty glare. Finally, she reached the top of the Clock Tower, and sat down on the landing. Most students and teachers avoided the Clock Tower because they found the sound disorienting, but Jenny enjoyed the loud cranking noise of the gears turning. She closed her eyes and let it lull her asleep.

Jenny woke up to the loud gong of the clock signaling dinnertime. She groaned, body aching from sleeping on cobblestones. Her stomach rumbled. Jenny descended the tower and ran to the Great Hall, hoping to catch the last of dinner. 

As Jenny munched on a drumstick, her gaze wandered to the podium at the front of the Great Hall. She hummed thoughtfully. Suddenly, a thought hit her. The Sorting Hat made the decision for her, so it knew what criteria she met. Now she had to figure out how to go and see it. She wanted to find out once and for all whether or not she belonged in Gryffindor House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter, "In Which Riley Nearly Loses Her Soulmate", will be posted next Sunday


	6. In Which Riley Nearly Loses Her Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley attends an exciting Quidditch match, and gets to know Malfoy's henchmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley POV

“Potter will surely show how much of a failure he is during this Quidditch game. We’ll crush the Gryffindors under our boot!” Draco boasted as Riley attempted to eat her breakfast.

“Slytherin has an excellent Quidditch record,” said Riley, and she moved her goblet of pumpkin juice safely out of reach of Draco’s flailing arms. 

“Potter got in on pure luck, and now the Slytherins will show our might!” Draco banged his fist on the table, spilling his own goblet. 

Riley sighed. “You aren’t going to go into hysterics if Gryffindor wins, are you?”

Draco’s eye twitched. “Gryffindor won’t win, so there’s no need to worry about it, is there?”

“Just don’t set yourself up for disappointment,” Riley said as she snatched another sausage from the serving dishes.

Draco huffed. “I’m going to crush Potter’s spirit before the game, and then the Slytherins will crush the Gryffindors in Quidditch.”

“Don’t you think that’s foul play?” Riley asked.

Draco glared. “It’s not foul play, it’s using any means necessary to win! That’s what a true Slytherin would do.”

Riley finished up her breakfast and watched Draco try to intercept Harry Potter at the Gryffindor table, only to be blocked off by a defensive line of Gryffindor fifth-years. Cowed, he slunk back to the Slytherin table. Riley smirked.

“Are you done trying to get into a fight before the match even starts?” Riley asked.

“Yes,” Draco grumbled.

“Let’s go find some good seats to watch from,” Riley said, linking arms with him and motioning to Crabbe and Goyle to follow. 

The four of them found a bench with a good view, squeezing in between the crush of bodies prepared for the opening match. Riley felt the crisp November air stinging her cheeks, and pulled her Slytherin scarf up to cover her face. She had enclosed her hands in clay-lined gloves, which squished uncomfortably. At least she hadn’t shocked anyone in the last couple of days. She sat on the wooden bench and glanced out across the stands towards the teacher’s section. After a few minutes of searching, she found Professor Snape’s sallow face among the crowd. As usual, he sat ramrod straight with his face set in a frown. 

Riley turned her attention back to the pitch. Draco quivered with excitement next to her. His face shone with joy, a far cry from his usual pompous expression. Crabbe and Goyle flanked them, with Goyle on Riley’s left and Crabbe on Malfoy’s right. Goyle looked mildly interested and Crabbe looked like he might have a personality for once. 

Riley spotted Jenny hollering from the Gryffindor section, having half climbed onto Ron’s shoulder. Jenny and Harry’s friends all waved their hands about as they cheered. She turned and saw Scarlet’s red hair among a sea of blue and gray. 

Each Quidditch player flew across the pitch in a streak of golden red or silvery green as Lee Jordan announced their names. Riley couldn’t pick Aidan out from the players, but everyone recognized Harry Potter from his small build and superior broomstick. When all the players gathered together, Madam Hooch blew her whistle to begin the game.

Riley often found Quidditch somewhat boring, as she couldn’t follow the players or see the balls very well. The Snitch became nearly invisible from the stands. Riley focused her attention on the Slytherin goal posts to try and keep track of the score. 

Suddenly, gasps sounded from the stands. Riley watched as Harry Potter and Figgs dived towards the ground, supposedly following the Snitch. Marcus Flint swooped down behind them, knocking Harry Potter out of the way. Gasps sounded from the stands, and she could hear the boos of angry Gryffindors. “Yes!” Draco said, pumping his fist in victory. “That’s the Slytherin way!”

Harry Potter returned to the sky as Gryffindor scored their penalty goal. Draco hissed in disappointment. After several minutes of Quaffle action with the Seekers scanning the pitch, Riley began to lose interest. 

Suddenly, Harry Potter’s broom began to move erratically. It zoomed back and forth, with Harry barely seated. Fred and George tried to help him, but the broom kept jerking away. The Gryffindors looked concerned, while the Slytherins were triumphant. 

“Look at Potter! He can’t even stay on his broom,” Draco crowed. 

“Draco, it looks like that might not be him. There might be something wrong with his broom!” said Riley. 

Draco scoffed. “Ha! Potter has simply shown his colors as a terrible Quidditch player. His fame is the only reason he’s on the team.”

At that point, Harry Potter’s broom bucked him off. He managed to hang on by a thread, as his broom jerked his body around. The stadium went quiet. The teachers started to shuffle nervously, and Riley notice Professor Snape focusing intently on Harry Potter. 

Suddenly, a fire broke out in the teacher’s stand. Professors stepped away to reveal Professor Snape leaping to his feet as he caught on fire. Blue flames licked up his robes. Riley’s heart thumped loudly in her chest. She debated transforming and flying to aid him, but she didn’t want to expose her powers. Professor Snape waved his wand, and the flames disappeared. Riley breathed a sigh of relief. She had nearly lost her one true love. Thankfully, he averted the crisis with his powerful magic. 

Moments later, a roar broke out across the stadium as Harry Potter raised the Snitch triumphantly in the air, signaling the end of the match with a Gryffindor win. Draco howled in fury and the entire Slytherin crowd booed. Riley paid no attention as she searched for Professor Snape in the teacher’s stands. She couldn’t catch a glimpse of him with the stadium in uproar. Finally, the crowd quieted and filed away back to school.

Riley had to drag Draco away as he shrieked about the injustice done to Slytherin. Crabbe and Goyle followed behind, their faces set in their usual grimaces. Draco complained all the way back to the school, his pale face flushed with anger. Riley tuned him out. 

Her lunch period was consumed by Draco ranting about the Quidditch Match.

“Hooch is completely biased. Potter didn’t even catch the Snitch, he nearly swallowed it! It’s not catching if it flies into your mouth. Maybe Potter tampered with the Snitch to make it fly to him. Gryffindors are too weak to beat us outright! If it wasn’t for that cheap trick, Slytherin would have won!” 

“Wasn’t it Flint who body slammed him to prevent him from getting the Snitch?” Riley grabbed a sandwich.

“That took skill, not luck! Potter continues to skate by on luck despite having no actual talent!”

Riley sighed. “Draco, his dad was a talented Chaser. Quidditch is in his blood. He obviously has a natural ability for it.”

“I’ll make Potter pay for this slight. He’ll regret humiliating Slytherin!” Draco declared.

“You do remember what happened the last time you said that, don’t you?” Riley asked.

“This time will be different!”

Riley watched Professor Snape like a hawk during her Potions class. She examined his body and robes for any signs of injury. Thankfully, he appeared completely unharmed. Professor Snape prowled the classroom as usual. When he stopped at her cauldron, Riley caught his attention.

“Professor Snape, are you all right? I saw your robes on fire during the match.” Riley searched his expression. 

He frowned. “Yes, Ms. Dracula, I am perfectly all right. Just a minor magical mishap. Nothing to worry about.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I was worried,” Riley said.

“Thank you. Your potion is coming along nicely. You have excellent focus. Something you should keep in mind, Ms. Jones.” Professor Snape stared pointedly at Jenny. 

Jenny gave him her usual flat stare. “Of course, professor.”

Jenny came into the library with high spirits that afternoon. She practically skipped in, ignoring Madam Pince entirely. Riley slouched in her seat. Draco’s complaining awaited her in the common room, while Jenny’s gloating soon fell upon her. Scarlet eyed her sympathetically. 

“Hey Slytherloser! Guess who won the Quidditch match - not you! Even though your teamed played dirty, Harry Potter still caught the Snitch,” she said, dumping her bag on the table. 

“Draco says it was cheating to catch the Snitch by almost swallowing it,” Riley said.

“He still caught it, didn’t he?” Jenny propped her feet up and smirked. 

“I just had to endure an entire lunch of Draco whining about Slytherin’s loss. I don’t think I can handle an entire afternoon of you crowing about the Gryffindor win. Could you please keep it to yourself?” Riley pleaded. 

Jenny groaned. “Fine. But you owe me a box of Every Flavor Beans. You said there was no way Slytherin could lose.”

“Agreed,” said Riley. 

“All right! So, how do we feel about working on our Potions essay this evening?” Scarlet asked.

“Well, I already annoyed Snape today, so I should probably put in the work,” said Jenny.

Riley smiled. “Of course! Potions is my favorite subject.”

“More like Snape is your favorite subject.”

Riley tried to get Draco to work off all of his energy that Saturday. She took him outside the castle to the lake. The sun shone bright in the sky, and a cold breeze blew across the ground. Draco paced the grass along the shore while Riley lounged on a rock with a wide-brimmed hat shielding her face. She watched him as he stomped around, his breath visible in the air. His hair glinted in the sun, and he cheeks turned bright red in the cold. Crabbe and Goyle joined them, both with a stash of pastries. Riley studied them with fascination.

“You, I don’t think I know your first names,” Riley said.

“Gregory,” said Goyle.

“Vincent,” said Crabbe before biting into a pastry.   
“You know, those are very noble sounding names. Does anyone other than your family use them?” Riley asked. 

“Not really,” said Crabbe.

“My mum even calls me Goyle sometimes,” said Goyle.

Riley clapped her hands. “All right, then! From now on I’ll call you by your first names.”

“Ok Ms. Riley,” said Goyle.

“Mph,” said Crabbe, who had just bitten into a pastry.

Draco begin shouting unintelligibly from the shoreline.

“I have a question for you two,” said Riley, “Does Draco talk about Harry Potter all of the time? Almost every time I’m around he’s complaining about something he did.” 

Gregory snorted. “He even talks about Potter in his sleep.”

Vincent nodded. “The only time he doesn’t talk about Potter is when he’s talking about his father and his family estate.”

“Really?” Riley said.

“We hang out with Malfoy because our fathers were mates back in the day, but he mostly just wants us around to show he had people who follow him. We don’t mind because Malfoy’s prestigious name, and he has connections. A lot of other students are afraid of him,” Gregory said.

“I’ve never met anyone who’s afraid of Draco,” Riley said.

“That’s because you hang out with that scary Gryffindor girl and the Ravenclaw snob,” said Crabbe.

“Don’t talk about my friends that way, it’s very rude. Scarlet is not a snob, and while Jenny may be a little intimidating, she’s by no means a person to be feared,” Riley said. 

Vincent and Gregory gave her dubious looks. 

“I saw her give a Hufflepuff a menacing glare one time when they bumped into her,” Gregory said. 

“Are you sure that wasn’t her older sister? She’s a Hufflepuff.”

“It was a boy.”

“I’ll admit Jenny has a talent for intimidation. And she has no fear of consequences,” Riley said.

Draco interrupted their conversation by shouting “Potter!” from the shore.

“He needs a hobby,” Riley said.

“I think he’s frustrated because he didn’t make the Quidditch team and Potter did,” said Vincent.

“Not to mention the numerous times he’s tried to sabotage Potter and failed,” said Gregory. 

“Do you think he’s done letting of steam?” Riley asked.

Gregory glanced at the lake, where Draco was now kicking rocks into the water. “No.”

“Wanna play a game of Exploding Snap?” Riley pulled the cards from her robes.

“Yes.” Gregory and VIncent said in unison.

Riley, Vincent, and Gregory were on their fourth game of Exploding Snap by the time Draco had calmed down. He rejoined them looking only slightly ruffled. Riley gave him a pat on the shoulder. Vincent and Gregory returned to their more taciturn behavior as Draco directed them back to the castle. 

Riley decided to spend more time with Vincent and Gregory when she could. She even offered to help them with their homework. Neither Vincent nor Gregory had inclination for academics. Riley perused their homework and found it dismal. Their essays were riddled with errors, both grammatical and factual. It would be a miracle if they managed to pass the year. The only teacher who gave them good marks was Professor Snape, which Riley suspected was out of House loyalty. 

Watching their wandwork made Riley want to cry. They couldn’t even perform a basic levitation charm, a spell they should have mastered a month ago. They couldn’t change the color of buttons, nor brew a passable potion. Even their astrology work looked like it had been drawn by a child. Riley settled into a long study session.

“So, the most important part of the Levitation Charm is the ‘swish and flick’ wand movement. This is the key to working the spell. Watch me.” Riley demonstrated with her wand, levitating a book off of the table.

Vincent swallowed. “Swish and flick? Then why do I always end up knocking rubbish over or setting something on fire?”

“Probably because you’re being too aggressive. Charms is a delicate art, with requires precision and patience. Imagine your wand moving in a delicate swoosh, like painting. Then finish with a flick, as though knocking water off of your wand. Practice without trying the incantation.”

Riley had them practice the motion for ten minutes straight before she felt satisfied. She had them recite the incantation next after setting their wands aside. When she felt confident they had pronounced it correctly, she had them try it on a couple of quills.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Gregory declared, levitating his quill an inch off the table. 

“Wingardium Leviosa,” said Vincent. His quill rose a half inch.

Riley clapped. “Excellent work, boys. You’ll pass your classes yet. Now let’s get started on your History of Magic essay.”

Vincent groaned. “Do we have to? I wanna pastry!” 

Riley raised her eyebrows. “Do you want to repeat your first year of Hogwarts? If I let you have a pastry every time we’re working on lessons, that’s what will happen. I don’t think Draco will appreciate having a couple of idiots for friends.”

Gregory shook his head. “No, Riley! Please help us with our essays!”

Vincent turned pale. “I don’t wanna repeat a year!” 

“Okay, then,” Riley pulled out her parchment, “what have you written so far?”

After several study sessions with Gregory and Vincent, Draco confronted Riley. “What are you doing with Crabbe and Goyle all the time?”

Riley leaned against the comfortable green chaise and crossed her arms. “I’m giving them study help, why do you ask?”

Draco sniffed. “Why wasn’t I invited?”

“Well, as far as I can tell,” said Riley, “You aren’t currently struggling with your coursework. Vincent and Gregory are. In fact, they might actually fail if I don’t help them.”

Draco wrinkled his nose. “You’re calling them Vincent and Gregory? Since when do you call them by their first names?”

“Since we became friends,” Riley answered primly.

“You’re friends, now?” Draco looked horrified.

“Well, they’re your friends, so I wanted to make them my friends too,” Riley replied.

That only seemed to disgust him more. “Since when did you become friends, anyways?”

“Since you went on that three hour long rant about Harry Potter by the lake.” Riley picked at her nails.

“It was not three hours!” 

Riley gave him a look. “Gregory, Vincent, and I played four games of Exploding Snap, and that was after an hour of awkwardly hanging around, waiting for you to be finished.”

“But Potter-”

“Draco, I swear, if you go on another rant I will boot you out of the Common Room until you calm down. Don’t you have anything more interesting to talk about?” 

“My father said-”

“Oh please!” Riley complained.

“What?” Draco looked confused. 

“The fact that you don’t know makes it even worse. Why do all of your sentences start with ‘Potter’ or ‘My father’?” Riley said. 

Draco’s mouth gaped open. “They do not!”

“Oh, yes they do.”

“I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Riley sat up, “I know! Let’s talk about your coursework instead. I would much rather hear about how your classes are going.”

“Well, my Transfiguration grades aren’t up to my standards, but that’s just because McGonagall has unreasonable standards. Professor Snape recognizes my talent and grades me accordingly-”

Riley interrupted him. “Professor Snape is truly the best teacher in the school. It’s obvious how talented he is in Potions. He writes instructions at such a high level that only the brightest students can read them! He is always helping me with my potions and noting my progress.”

Draco looked completely baffled at the interruption. “As I was saying,” he continued, “Professor Sprout’s Herbology is child’s play. History of Magic is boring, but that’s just because Binns is just as dead as his subject matter. Honestly, I don’t know why we have to learn about every goblin war when they all end the same. The clearly superior wizards triumphed over the duplicitous goblins. It’s no wonder why they run our banks. They’re not good for anything but accounting. Only wizards with the purest blood are truly capable of greatness.”

“Draco, I’m half vampire. My blood is not pure. My mother might have been a pureblood from a prestigious family, but I’ve never even met them. So if you could kindly refrain from spouting the virtues of blood purity, I would greatly appreciate it.” Riley felt a charge building in the air and struggled to remain calm. 

Draco turned even more pale than usual. “Of course I don’t mean you, Riley!”

“I think this conversation is over, Draco. When you decide not to be a complete prat, come and find me.” Riley swept out of the Common Room, her hair cracking with electricity. 

“I told you he was a blood purist,” Jenny said when Riley recounted the whole conversation to her and Scarlet.

They sat in the courtyard on a couple of wooden benches. Jenny had draped herself across one and Scarlet and Riley shared the other. All three had bundled up with hats, scarves, and gloves. Snow coated the castle and the grounds. Their breath made visible puffs in the cool air. They watched Fred and George run by, using their wands to make snowballs hit the back of Professor Quirrell’s turban.

Riley pushed her hair out of her eyes. “I know, but that’s not the point. He should have thought about how that would make me feel to hear him spout that kind of rhetoric.”

Scarlet patted her shoulder sympathetically. “He probably didn’t even think about it. Pureblood families put a lot of worth on blood status.”

“That makes it worse,” Jenny said, scuffing her shoe in the snow.

“I’m proud of the fact that I’m half vampire. My father has taken good care of me. It makes me so mad that Draco would talk poorly of my heritage.” Riley clenched her fists. 

“You want me to make him suffer?” Jenny asked.

“No, that will just make it worse. I think he’s mad because I’ve been spending too much time with Vincent and Gregory.” Riley tipped her head back to stare at the sky.

“Who are Vincent and Gregory?” Scarlet asked.

“Crabbe and Goyle, Draco’s friends, you know.” Riley tilted her head in confusion.

“You’re on a first name basis with the henchmen now?” Jenny looked incredulous. 

“They’re more than they appear, you know. They both love Exploding Snap,” Riley said.

“Everyone likes Exploding Snap. It’s the most popular game at Hogwarts,” said Jenny.

“I’m helping them with their coursework. They are very determined to improve.”

Jenny snorted. “How badly are they failing right now?”

Riley crossed her arms. “That’s none of your business.”

“That bad, huh?”

“Why are you so cruel?” Riley pouted.

“It’s not cruel if it’s the truth,” Jenny said.

Scarlet sighed and then shivered. “Why are we sitting outside again?” 

Jenny rolled her head to look at Scarlet. “To be away from the prying eyes and ears of our beloved professors.”

“They can probably still eavesdrop on us if they wanted to. They can probably perform spells to make them invisible,” said Scarlet.

“The Disillusionment Charm is a really strong camouflage spell. Our professors probably know that one off hand,” said Jenny.

“I haven’t heard of the Disillusionment charm,” Scarlet said, “Where did you learn about that?”

Jenny fiddled with her glove, pulling on a loose thread. “In one of the spellbooks. I don’t remember.”

Riley changed the subject. “So, what is everyone doing for Christmas holidays?”

Jenny groaned. “My parents are requesting my attendance for the usual winter festivities and traditional rituals.”

“You know,” Riley said, “You could always come home with me this Christmas.”

Jenny smiled. “There’s no way my family will go for that. If I pretend like I want to do a lot of studying for school, I might be able to stay at Hogwarts for the break. But going to a friend’s house? My mother will come here in person and drag me home.”

“I wish we could make it better for you, Jenny,” Scarlet said sadly. 

“Don’t look so down, mates! If we hurry, I bet I can bean Malfoy in the back of the head with a snowball!” Jenny leapt to her feet and ran off into the snow.

Riley chased after her. “Stop trying to defend my honor!” 

“You can’t stop me!” Jenny scooped up some snow and started forming a snowball in her hand.

Fred and George watched her go by. “I don’t know who you’re after,” said George, “But go get them!”

“Yeah, Jenny!” Fred cheered.

Scarlet trailed behind them, laughing. Riley tackled Jenny into a snow drift. Ignoring the melting snow soaking into her robes, she yanked the snowball out of Jenny’s hand and shoved it down her front. Jenny shrieked. She kicked out wildly, and punched Riley in the chest. Riley rolled off of her. 

“You have a serious right hook,” she wheezed. 

Jenny leapt to her feet, shaking the snow out of her robes. “I can’t believe you did that!”

Riley sat up. “I wasn’t going to let you start an intra House fight. Gryffindors and Slytherins already hate each other.”

“Why do you always have to ruin my fun? I was just gonna-oof!” A snowball hit Jenny in the face, ending her tirade.

“What were you saying, Jenny?” Scarlet said, her gloves conspicuously covered in snow.

Jenny made her own snowball. “You’re going down, Red!” 

Snowballs flew across the grounds as Riley, Scarlet, and Jenny started a snowball fight. A few other students joined in, including Fred, George, and even shy Neville Longbottom. Jenny stood at the top of a mountain of snow, raining frozen ammunition down on everyone. Fred and George took her out with a team attack before Scarlet buried them under a pile of snow with her wand. Riley played with gusto, her previous troubles forgotten.

When they all tired out and the clock chimed twelve, they all headed inside to lunch. Scarlet and Riley walked side by side. Jenny caught up to them and draped her arms over their shoulders. 

“So, are you sure you don’t want me to make Malfoy wish he was never born?” she asked.

Riley rolled her eyes. “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of him myself. I almost electrocuted him, you know.”

Jenny grinned. “Too bad you didn’t.”

“I’m glad we had this time together before the Christmas holidays,” Scarlet said.

Riley looked up at the Great Hall ceiling. “Well, we’ve still got a couple of weeks. Let’s make the most of it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super late. The next chapter, "In Which Jenny Regrets Everything", will hopefully be posted next Sunday.


	7. In Which Jenny Regrets Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny tries to outmaneuver her family. She fails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny POV

Jenny exited the Great Hall after signing the parchment for staying at Hogwarts. A hand appeared from a dark corner. It reached out and grabbed her, yanking her into darkness. Jenny squinted, trying to make out shapes in the darkness. 

“So, you’re hiding at school this winter. You know Grandfather will never allow it,” her sister Kelsey said. 

Jenny groaned. “Seriously? Are you just lurking in random corridors now? Unbelievable!”

“Don’t try to avoid the subject, Jenny. Did you or did you not sign the form?” Kelsey said frostily.

“Yes, I did. I don’t see why I have to come home. It’s not like any of you actually like having me there.”

Jenny could feel Kelsey’s glare even if she couldn’t see her. “You know it’s required for us to attend all family functions. Don’t make this harder on yourself.”

“You know, I really don’t appreciate being accosted at random hours. It’s bad enough that I have to be chaperoned every full moon. I saw your accusatory looks last week. I am not interested in spending a whole two weeks with you and our entire family’s judgmental glares.”

“You should be more appreciative of everything our family gives you. Those of us who aren’t blessed with the Bite have to do menial work to serve the family.”

Jenny smacked her forehead. “Are you serious? I know you don’t really get it and you idolize our grandfather, but being a werewolf is not fun. It’s scary, confusing, and painful. You should thank your lucky stars that you were spared. Someday, if you haven’t been completely brainwashed, you’ll realize that. Now, excuse me, but I have to be literally anywhere else.” 

Jenny attempted to leave, but Kelsey grabbed her arm. “Don’t think I won’t tell Mother.”

Jenny yanked her arm out of her grip. “Go right ahead. I hope you have a happy Christmas.”

Jenny stalked away, fuming. She brushed past Riley and Scarlet, who startled and called out her name. She almost bowled Neville over in her haste. He apologized for bumping into her. She waved him off absentmindedly. Jenny went to the Gryffindor Common Room and snapped out the password. The Fat Lady portrait had barely swung open before Jenny shoved her way through it.

She walked over to the window and rested her elbows on the sill, trying to settle her breathing. Her body felt chilled, even with the roaring fire in the fireplace. She looked through the glass to see the snow-coated landscape. The tranquil setting calmed her and settled her nerves. Jenny took a deep breath and released the tension in her body. She couldn’t solve her predicament by getting angry. She could only wait and see if her family intervened. 

Less than a week after her altercation with Kelsey, Jenny received a letter from one of the family owls. Jenny removed the letter from his outstretched leg, eyeing it with trepidation. She unrolled the parchment and saw her mother’s handwriting. Jenny sighed, regretting a multitude of decisions, and began to read. 

_Dear Jennifer,_

_It has come to my attention that you are attempting to avoid our holiday celebrations this year. I have heard that you signed up to stay at Hogwarts, despite knowing you have a multitude of family obligations. Your father and I are highly displeased. Grandfather Conrí will come to the school to request your presence unless you remove your name from the list._

_I was surprised that you decided to stay at school. You claim to be concerned for Emmett’s well being, and yet you do not want to see him during the holidays. He has missed you. He constantly asks about you, and yet you do not write to a single member of our family. The only time I know about anything is when Kelsey tells me._

_I know I will see you during the holidays this year. Please do not drag this out unnecessarily. It will only end badly for you. I expect a letter from you telling me that you have given up this foolish act of rebellion. If I do not receive one, know what will follow._

_Sincerely,  
Mother_

Jenny ripped the paper in half and held back a scream. There was no escape from her family, no matter how hard she tried. She knew Kelsey had sent a letter to her mother ratting her out, and now she had no options left. Jenny set the letter on fire and watched it burn to ash. 

Scarlet and Riley watched her with concern as they worked on their Potions essays the next day. Jenny studiously ignored them and pretended to outline her paper. The silence continued, except for the shifting of books and the scratching of quills. Riley and Scarlet fidgeted awkwardly for a minute before they tried to speak. 

“Are you all right, Jenny? You stormed out of the Great Hall yesterday, and you haven’t said much of anything this afternoon. That isn’t like you.”

“I’m fine.” Jenny made a few more scribbles.

Scarlet set down her quill. “I don’t think so. Something is very clearly wrong.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Riley joined in. “Is it about your family. Kelsey has looked especially smug these last couple of days.”

“I told you, I’m fine.” Jenny pressed her quill hard enough into her parchment to snap the tip off. 

“That sounds believable,” Scarlet said sarcastically. 

Jenny finally set down her quill and parchment. “It’s my family, again. They’ve given me an ultimatum. If I don’t take my name off of the sign up, my grandfather will contact the school and request I be sent home.”

“I’m so sorry, Jenny,” Scarlet said.

Riley nodded. “That’s terrible. Is there anything we can do?”

“No. The overlords have spoken. Now I have to bow to their will. I have to send an owl back this week telling them I caved.” Jenny sighed. 

Riley bowed her head. “A moment of silence for Jenny’s freedom.”

Scarlet followed her. “We will miss you, Jenny’s freedom.”

Jenny wrote her mother that evening, once she had taken her name off of the sign up sheet. After several failed drafts and one very long rant about how disgusting haggis was, Jenny had something that wouldn’t cause her mother to go nuclear. She wrote in her best handwriting, hoping to impart a message of rebellious compliance.

_Dearest Mother,_

_I have removed my name from the sign up list for Christmas holidays. You can ask Kelsey if you believe I am lying to you. Thank you for your interest in my studies. I am so pleased to hear that Emmett is asking after me. Let him know that I look forward to seeing him for the holidays._

_I am surprised to hear that Grandfather wanted me home for Christmas so badly. It warms my heart to know that he would go to all that trouble to make sure I came home. I’ll make sure to give him my gratitude when I return._

_I am looking forward to seeing Ezekiel and Comfort. I have missed them very much while I’ve been away at school. I enjoyed the time we spent together this summer._

_I hope that I can keep up with my studies since I will be at home this Christmas. With all of the family activities scheduled, I doubt I will have any time to work on my homework. I’m sure it won’t be an issue._

_Wishing you all the best,  
Jenny_

Jenny watched her owl fly away, knowing that caving now would make her break much more unpleasant than if she hadn’t tried to defy her family in the first place. She blew out her candle and went to bed. Jenny slipped under the covers, savoring her remaining time at Hogwarts.

Christmas holidays came much faster than Jenny hoped. It seemed that one minute she was brewing potions, and the next she had to pack for her journey home. Kelsey met her outside the Gryffindor Common Room. She wore her nicest winter clothes and had intricately braided her hair. Jenny dragged her trunk behind her as she followed Kelsey to the Floo. 

Comfort and Ezekiel greeted them when they stepped out of the fireplace at their aunt’s home. Both of them gave Kelsey warm smiles, which she pointedly ignored. Kelsey walked straight past them to the car. Jenny gave them a warm hug.

“How are you two?” she asked when she stepped back. 

Ezekiel ruffled her hair. “Just fine, Jenny.”

Comfort patted her shoulder. “We did as you asked, Jenny. Emmett has gone with one of us on every single hunt, and he hasn’t fired at an animal once. You were right Jenny. I feel like we’re finally making up for not helping you by making sure Emmett has a semblance of a childhood.”

“Wow, Comfort, you’ve gone even softer than before. Let’s go to the car before Kelsey starts complaining that we’re keeping her from mandatory family activities,” Jenny said.

The four of them rode in semi-tense silence to the lodge. Jenny stared out the window, avoiding Kelsey, while Comfort and Ezekiel whispered to each other in the front. When they arrived, Kelsey got out first. She headed straight to their mother and father and presented herself. They gave her smiles of approval. 

Jenny followed behind her. “What, no happy greetings for the prodigal daughter?”

Her father frowned. “You’re hardly prodigal, Jennifer. You just make a nuisance of yourself for attention.” 

Jenny clapped her hands together. “Wow, father! I can’t believe you missed me so much!”

“Jennifer, could you act like a young lady for once?” Her mother said.

“Oh, Mother,” Jenny said, “This is me at my most ladylike. Did you get my letter?”

“Yes,” her mother said through gritted teeth. 

“Well, Mother, Father, it’s great to be home. Now, where’s my favorite brother?”

“Jenny!” Emmett shrieked as he ran down the porch stairs.

He sprinted across the lawn and crashed straight into Jenny, nearly knocking her off her feet. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her stomach. Jenny patted his back and kissed the top of his head.

“How are you, Emmett?” she asked.

“Great, now that you’re here!” he mumbled into her jacket. 

“What have you been up to?” Jenny stepped back and rested her hands on his shoulders.

“Ezekiel’s helping me learn how to shoot better, and Comfort has been helping me with my letters. Why didn’t you write me at all?” His lip quivered.

“Hey, Emmett, don’t cry,” said Jenny, “I didn’t write you because I wasn’t sure how good your reading was yet, and my handwriting is pretty messy. I was busy with school, too. I didn’t even write anyone until Mother wrote me before the holidays.”

“Oh, ok. Do you wanna play with me?” Emmett beamed up at her.

Jenny softened. “Of course. I have to put my things away. Will that be acceptable, Mother?”

Jenny’s mother’s eyes narrowed. “As long as you put everything away in an appropriate manner. Remember, after dinner we will begin with the festivities. Attendance is not optional. Is that clear?”

Jenny met her mother’s eyes firmly. “Of course, Mother.”

Emmett babbled to Jenny the whole way up the stairs, and the entire time while she put away her clothes. He didn’t even notice her stashing her Wolfsbane Potion ingredients in the hidden floorboard underneath her bed. Emmett finally stopped talking when Jenny finished up. He dragged her to his room and pulled out his toys. Jenny noted the hand sewn creations that Comfort had clearly made. She picked up a couple and joined Emmett in play. 

Dinner was ten times worse than usual. Jenny was forced to sit in between her mother and father, with Comfort and Ezekiel seated at the other end of the table. Worse, Emmett sat right next to Grandfather Conrí, too far away for Jenny to talk to. Her mother lectured her throughout the entire meal on everything from her stature to her eating habits. Jenny resisted the urge to bang her head on the table, knowing it would only make things worse. 

In a break in tradition clearly designed to increase Jenny’s suffering, she was paired with her mother instead of Comfort or Ezekiel for the evening activities. Ezekiel paired with their father, and Comfort paired with Emmett. Kelsey and the other Unbitten were excluded from the physical activities, as usual. 

That evening, the family went on self-guided hikes in pairs through the forest. Jenny cursed every deity known to man as she dragged her feet behind her mother. She lead them on a path that Jenny knew, without a doubt, was designed to make her life as miserable as possible. Her mother didn’t disappoint her.

Jenny started gasping for breath in the first fifteen minutes. They trekked up a trail that looked as though it went straight up the side of a cliff. Jenny slipped several times, nearly losing her footing. She grabbed jagged rocks and adjusted her body to find narrow footholds. Dirt worked its way underneath her fingernails. Mud caked her boots, pants, shirt, and face. Somehow, her mother looked completely unruffled, without a speck of dirt on her body. Only the treads of her booths had mud on them. Finally, they reached a portion of the trek where Jenny could catch her breath.

“So,” her mother said, “how was your time in school? Did you learn any useful skills this year?” She didn’t sound remotely out of breath. 

“Oh, school has been absolutely wonderful. I’m excelling in potions,” Jenny said in between breaths. 

“Have you been spending any time with your sister? You know, Kelsey writes me every week, and yet I had to send you a letter first before you wrote me. She doesn’t mention you much in her letters, except that you haven’t been complaining about your transformations. Have you finally accepted your place in the family?” 

Jenny sighed. “I’ve found the transformations less distressing lately, if that’s what you’re asking. I think the meditation has helped. Obviously, going into the woods to shoot things has really helped me reconcile my wolf side. I’ve been very busy with school, and it’s hard to hang out with students in other Houses. I’ve barely seen anyone but other Gryffindors. It’s even been hard for me to see my friends in Ravenclaw and Slytherin.” 

Jenny’s mother pursed her lips. “You know, if you had been Sorted into Hufflepuff, you could spend a lot more time with Kelsey. Instead, you had to break tradition and be Sorted into _Gryffindor_ of all places. The Hat must have been taking a nap or something when it Sorted you.”

Jenny’s eyes pricked with tears and she took a shaky breath. “I don’t know what you mean, Mother. You’ve always said I was a defiant rule breaker. Isn’t that what Gryffindor is all about?”

“I suppose,” she said dubiously. 

“So,” Jenny said to change the subject, “why was I paired with you today? You always pair up with Father.”

“I asked Grandfather Conrí to let me pair up with you. I thought it would be good to remind you where you belong. I know Comfort and Ezekiel humor you, and Emmett idolizes you. Your father and I decided that I was the best person to put you back on the right path. Grandfather Conrí agreed.” Jenny’s mother gave her a stern look.

Jenny contemplated rolling back down the cliff. “Wonderful.” 

Jenny endured a series of long-winded lectures on the values of the Jones family and her duty as a member of the pack. She tripped at least four times and scraped her knees. When they finally made it back to the lodge, Jenny fell to her knees and kissed the ground. 

“Jennifer, what are you going?” her mother asked.

“Oh, just thanking the forest and nature for existing,” Jenny replied nonchalantly.

“Go clean up and then rejoin us for evening socialization. You are an absolute mess.” Her mother’s nose crinkled.

“Yes, Mother.”

When Jenny returned to the grand receiving room, she immediately searched out Emmett. She saw him clinging to Ezekiel’s pant leg, with Comfort standing on his other side. Jenny slipped past her parents, managing to avoid even Grandfather Conrí’s piercing gaze. She slid up next to Comfort.

“So, team, how were your hikes?” she asked.

“Comfort and I saw some bunnies!” Emmett bounced up and down excitedly.

Comfort smiled at him. “Emmett and I took a leisurely stroll through the forest to see some wildlife. It was very pleasant.”

“Father and I surveyed the forest for the best places for our hunting trip tomorrow. He has a new rifle with a more sophisticated scope that he wants to try out.” Ezekiel rolled his eyes.

“Well, both of those sound infinitely better than my hike.” Jenny gritted her teeth. 

“You were paired with Mother, right? How awful.” Comfort gave her a sympathetic look.

“I’m not surprised. Both Mother and Father were extremely angry when they got Kelsey’s letter. What were you thinking, trying to get out of the Christmas holidays?” Ezekiel said.

Jenny sighed. “Well, I was hoping that the studying excuse might fool them. Especially if they found out too late.”

“It’s one thing to get out of things during the year, but on breaks? You had to know that would never work,” said Comfort. 

“Can’t blame a girl for trying.” Jenny smiled sadly. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Emmett asked, tugging on Jenny’s sleeve.

“Just boring big kid things.” Jenny squeezed him to her with a one armed hug.

“Jenny, you’re squishing me!” Emmett complained. 

“What out, big brother Zeke is coming in with a group hug!” Ezekiel swept them all up in his arms and squeezed tightly.

“Ezekiel, stop it!” Comfort giggled and squirmed.

“Squeeze harder, Zeke!” Emmett said. 

“Mother and Father are giving us annoyed looks,” Jenny pointed out.

Ezekiel let them down and ruffled everyone’s hair, ignoring the judgmental looks from the rest of the family. “You know, as much as these gatherings are mind-numbingly boring, I’m happy I get to spend it with you.”

Jenny punched his shoulder. “Me too, you big sap.” 

Jenny hated Christmas. The festivities made her relatives even more unbearable. Jenny nearly screamed in frustration when one of her cousins accosted her with the most boring story ever. She didn’t even bother to hide her frustration, instead banging the back of her head against the wall and staring her insufferable cousin in the eye. He droned on, completely ignoring her. Jenny groaned and wished she could drink the ale they served for the adults. At least then she might be able to black out and forget. She glanced longingly across the room to see Emmett. Her mother held is hand tightly, and he did not look happy. He gave her a pleading look from across the room. Jenny shrugged, indicating she could do nothing for him. 

“Wow, look who’s raining on the Christmas parade,” Kelsey said from behind her.

Jenny turned, completely cutting off her cousin. “Kelsey, it’s so wonderful to be graced with your presence. I was sure you would ignore me for the entire vacation.”

“What, like you’ve ignored me since school started?” Kelsey said.

“Excuse me if I didn’t want to hang around someone who accosts me and reports me to my mother.” Jenny took a large sip of her butterbeer.

Kelsey’s nose wrinkled. “I can’t believe you drink that stuff, it’s revolting. If you didn’t act so rebellious and duplicitous, I wouldn’t have to go to Mother, would I?”

“Why does every single one of our conversations make me want to scream?” Jenny rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know, why do you insist on dishonoring our family?”

Ezekiel cut in. “Ok, I think that’s enough. I know you two can’t see eye to eye, but can you at least see where each other is coming from?”

“Fine,” Jenny said, “I know all the family honor rubbish is important to Kelsey.”

“I know Mother and Father can be too restrictive sometimes. You like to go your own way, and that’s not how this family operates. I guess that’s why you’re in Gryffindor and I’m in Hufflepuff, right?” Kelsey smiled slightly.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jenny tried not to let the comment about Houses sting. 

“Well, now that you two aren’t at each other’s throats, why don’t we try and guess which family member is going to fall over drunk first?” Ezekiel said.

“That’s hardly appropriate!” Kelsey said, horrified.

“Oh, come on, Kelsey, don’t be such a stick in the mud,” Jenny said. “It’s not like we’re saying it to their faces. Just make a guess!”

Kelsey caved. “Ok, fine.”

“All right, I’ll go first,” Ezekiel said, “I’m voting on Uncle Lyall. He’s notorious for heavy drinking.”

“Nah, I’m going for the underdog. I think it’ll be Father. Have you seen how much he’s put away already tonight? My influence, I suspect.” Jenny elbowed Ezekiel.

“You’re both wrong,” Kelsey said, “It’ll be cousin Helen. I’ve been keeping meticulous track of every single drink that’s been consumed tonight, and based on body weight and history, she’ll be the first to drop. By my calculations, it’ll be in about the next thirty seconds.”

Just then, Helen keeled over, landing face down on the bear throw.

“Nice, Kelsey!” Jenny cackled and slapped Kelsey on the back. 

“I have to admit, Kelsey,” said Ezekiel, “I’m impressed. You have a skill. You should really let your fun side out more.”

Kelsey brightened. “I guess I was pretty good. Is this how you two and Comfort talk about when you’re hanging out together?”

“No, our conversations are mostly about who had the worst day. This is much more fun,” Jenny said.

“Now, what exactly are the three of you talking about over here?” Comfort asked as she leaned in to join their conversation.

“Oh, nothing, just clocking the drunk relatives,” Jenny replied.

“Nice! Ok, my next guess is Uncle Lyall.”

“That was who I said would go down first!”

Jenny finally got to spend some time with Emmett a few days after the Christmas holiday ended. The structured mandatory family activities ended, with only family meals remaining. Kelsey backed off after Christmas, which gave Jenny a lot more freedom. After a week of torture, her parents were satisfied that she had learned her lesson. 

She found Emmett sitting out on the back deck, watching their relatives spar. Which, in Jenny’s opinion, actually meant beating the ever living stuffing out of each other until one of them passed out. Jenny sat down next to him and watch Ezekiel and their father whack each other repeatedly in the head.

“So, Emmett, how are you?” she asked.

Emmett leaned his head on her shoulder. “‘M allright, Jenny. Mother and Father want me to do lots of things I don’t wanna do, but Zeke and Comfort make sure I don’t have to if I don’t wanna. I miss you a lot, though.”

“I miss you too, Emmett. School’s fun, but it’d be a lot better if you were there,” Jenny said.

“Why do you have to go back? Why can’t you stay here?” Emmett said plaintively. 

Jenny patted his head. “Well, I have to learn magic somehow. Plus, Mother and Father are a lot more mad when I’m here. When I’m away at school, everyone’s a lot happier. You know I love you the best, right? You’re not the reason why I don’t stay.”

“Why are Mother and Father so mean to you? Why do we always have to do what they want instead of what we want?”

Jenny tried not to cry. “Oh, Emmett. It’s because they're adults, and they make the decisions. We can’t do our own thing because we’re not old enough. I don’t like it, and I would much rather do what I want to do, but that’s the way it is. Hopefully, when you get older, you’ll be able to do everything you want to do. That’s all I want for you.”

“I love you, Jenny.”

“Love you too, squirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I'm going to stop even trying to guess what day the next chapter will be posted. Sometime next week "In Which Riley Tries Out Dryer Sheets (In a Manner of Speaking)" will go up.


	8. In Which Riley Tries Out Dryer Sheets (In a Manner of Speaking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley learns to control her newest power, with "shocking" results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley's POV

“Ok, Riley, put your index finger on the wires. Imagine it like you are plugging it into a power source. Push the electricity from your body through your finger like a stream. Take it slowly, and make sure to breathe deeply.” Edward said.

They had set up an electrical circuit, with Riley acting as the battery. Two wires connected to an incandescent light bulb. Riley leaned over the table. Edward stood about a foot away from it. Riley placed her finger carefully on the wires, completing the circuit. She took a deep breath, pushing the electricity gently through her body. The light bulb exploded. 

Edward flinched back and shielded his face from the flying glass. “Maybe that was too big of a step for you.”

Riley groaned in frustration. “If that’s too big of a step, I’m never going to get anywhere! I have to go back to school in two days, and we’ve spent the whole vacation with me on the roof getting shocked by lightning!”

Edward brushed glass fragments from his hair. “I know it’s difficult for you, but we have to take things slowly. Electricity is a volatile power, and since you’re only half vampire, you need more time to master it. We can’t go too fast, or we risk someone getting hurt.”

Riley threw herself onto the nearest couch. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. I’m just worried about going back to school. I’m tired of wearing gloves filled with clay and oiling my hair. I don’t like standing on the roof of Hogwarts once a week so I can be hit by lightning. I’m afraid that even with all of the precautions I take, I’ll still hurt someone.”

Edward sat down beside her and patted her shoulder. “You’ll get this. Just like you mastered shape shifting, you’ll learn how to control electricity. Now, I have some more light bulbs. Do you want to try it again?”

Riley spent the rest of the night practicing lighting the light bulb without exploding it. Most of the time, she held back out of fear, and the light bulb stayed unlit. Eventually, she managed to light it for more than a few seconds. Edward answered her wide grin with one of his own. 

That morning, the entire family, including her father, Jeremy, and Amora, ate the large dining table. Riley sat at her father’s right side, with Amora on his left. Amora kept leaning over and putting her hand on his arm, giving him the perfect view of her chest. She giggled at everything he said, regardless of whether or not it was funny. Riley resisted the urge to faceplant in her sausage. 

The next evening, Edward suggested yoga as a way to direct the flow of energy through her body. Jeremy had taken several yoga classes in London, so he lead them in a series of exercises and poses. Riley almost fell over several times, though that had more to do with Jeremy’s ridiculous expressions than the difficulty of the poses. 

“You know what you should try, Riley?” Jeremy said, “Target practice.”

“Target practice? That’s a terrible idea, Jeremy,” Edward said, horrified.

Jeremy snorted. “That’s because you’re unimaginative. Riley’s have trouble with the power level of her electricity, but she’s also having trouble with it going where she wants it to. Target practice is actually fun, and it might help build her confidence so that she can learn the more difficult aspects of control.”  
Edward sighed. “You do have a point.” 

“Of course I do. So, Riley, what do you say? Do you want to try shooting lightning bolts at things on purpose?” Jeremy asked.

“That actually sounds kind of fun. Sure! Where are we meeting tomorrow?” Riley said.

Jeremy sauntered off. “Behind the castle after dinner. Don’t be late!”

“You know he won’t even wake up until midnight, right?” Edward said.

“I don’t know,” said Riley, “Maybe he’ll surprise us.”

Jeremy did surprise them by showing up at the meeting spot, although he was five minutes late. He lead them to a clearing in the forest behind the castle, lined with wooden targets. Paint splattered the targets, and bits of arrows stuck out of the them. Jeremy turned back to them. 

“I usually use this place to check the accuracy of my planned pranks. If you’ve always wondered how they never go wrong, this is why,” he said, gesturing to the targets. 

“Don’t worry, Jeremy, we weren’t asking,” Edward muttered under his breath. 

“So, what exactly am I going to be doing here?” Riley asked. 

“Well, you’re going to imagine yourself like a gun, and the electricity is a bullet. Every time you let loose your electricity, you’re basically letting a gun fire wildly. Now you’re at a gun range, and it’s time to learn how to shoot straight. Are you ready?” Jeremy said.

“Yes!” Riley cheered.

“This is going to be a disaster.” Edward sat against a tree and sulked. 

At first, Riley couldn’t hit anything. Her electricity went straight up instead of out through her hands. A few times the electricity traveled outwards from her feet, like a ripple in a pool. Edward ended up getting shocked, and Jeremy almost fell over laughing at his hair. Riley kicked a target with her boot and screamed. 

“I’m never going to get it!” she said. 

“Yes, you will. You’re just having trouble because you’ve been shooting your electricity upwards when you’re outside for months. Of course it won’t work out the way you want it too. Try gathering the energy in the middle of your body, and push out with your hands. Think of it like you’re pushing a door open,” Jeremy said. 

Riley pictured her electricity flowing through her. She made the praying pose, gathered her energy, and pushed with her hands. A huge bolt of lightning blasted one of the targets, blasting it to smithereens. Smoke curled in the air as the target smoldered. Riley whooped and jumped up and down in joy. Even Edward looked impressed.

“What did I say? See, you should have been learning how to train from me, instead of Goody Two Shoes over there.”

“Hey!” Edward shouted, still trying to flatten down his electrocuted hair.

“Not my fault you’re uncreative,” Jeremy said. 

“So, now what?” Riley asked.

“Well, Edward had it a little bit right. Electricity is a current, so it runs through your body like a river or stream. I’ve found that it works best if you imagine it flowing through your blood vessels. Vampires and half vampires have a heightened awareness of blood, including the blood in our own bodies. You just have to feel it. Once you have a full awareness of your blood vessels, you can direct electricity through it. Then you can make it travel to any part of your body, with great precision.”

“How do I become more aware of my blood flow?” Riley frowned.

Jeremy gave her a grin that turned her blood cold. “Meditation!”

Riley groaned. “Are you serious?” 

“Don’t knock it until you try it!”

“Too late.”

Riley sat on the grass and grumbled to herself. The breeze swept through her hair; strands of it tickled her cheeks. She could hear a bird chirping in the distance, and the rustling of leaves. The dampness of grass began to soak into her robes. Her nose itched. She tried to focus on her own breathing, but instead she heard Jeremy’s quiet huffs. She flopped back onto the grass with a grunt.

“I can’t concentrate! It’s too noisy. How can you even think with all of this racket around here?”

Jeremy patted her hand. “You’re overthinking. You want it so bad that you can’t settle your mind. Have you tried thinking about something else? Maybe school, or just one sound in the forest?”

“Are you serious? Where do you come up with this rubbish? Did you pull it out of your bum?”

Jeremy snorted. “You’re starting to sound very English right now. I think you’re spending too much time at Hogwarts, and it’s turning you British.”

“You shut your mouth or I’ll rip out your spine!” Riley snarled.

“Ah, there we go.”

Edward sighed. “I thought you were going to teach her how to channel electricity. Now you’re just antagonizing her.”

Jeremy raised his hands in defeat. “Alright, alright, let’s get to work.”

He stood in front of Riley and placed his hands on her shoulders. “I’m going to start tapping on your right shoulder. Listen and feel the sound of my finger, and tune everything else out. 

Riley closed her eyes again. She turned her attention to the rhythmic sound of tapping. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Riley began to match her breathing to the thumps against her shoulder. All other sounds faded away, and all she could sense was her own body, and Jeremy’s hands. 

“Now, listen to your heartbeat. Hear how it matches the tempo of my finger,” Jeremy said softly. 

Suddenly, her heartbeat thumped loudly in her ears. It flooded her senses, washing away everything else. She could feel her blood flowing through her, and the crackle of electricity in her veins. Riley pushed it down through her right index finger, and heard a faint crackling noise.

“Brilliant!” Jeremy’s shout knocked her into the present.

Riley watch as a spark of electricity on her finger died out. “I did it!” 

“I could have taught her that,” Edward grumbled. 

Jeremy grinned. “Now that you’ve done it once, let’s see if you can do it again!”

They spent the rest of the night going through cycles of meditation and electrical diffusion. Riley practiced expunging electricity through her fingers, toes, palms, feet, and even once through her mouth. Riley almost coughed up a lung after that attempt. They moved on to trying to pass electricity from one part of her body to the other. When she made a plasma ball in her hands, Edward remarked that she looked like a fortune teller.

“She doesn’t have the range,” said Jeremy.

Riley frowned at him. “What does that even mean?”  
“If you had the range, you would know.”

“Do you want me to electrocute you?” she asked, fangs bared.

Jeremy cleared his throat nervously. “You know, I think we should go back to Edward’s lesson. Now that you’ve mastered this, you should be able to power things without overloading them.”

They returned to the castle just as the first signs of sunrise lit up the horizon. Jeremy and Edward started yawning. Despite their protests, Riley dragged them back to the study to keep practicing. Edward hunted down a light bulb, and Jeremy started dozing in the largest armchair.

“I found one. Can we get this over with, so I can go to bed?” Edward complained as he handed over the light bulb. 

Riley kicked Jeremy’s chair, startling him awake. “Five more minutes,” he mumbled.

“I’ll make you stay up all day if you don’t pay attention to me right now,” Riley said threateningly.

Jeremy sat up straight. “I’m paying complete attention.”

Riley lifted up the light bulb and stared straight at it. She felt her heartbeat, and carefully directed the current into her fingertips. The light bulb flickered on, emanating a soft glow. She watched it for nearly five minutes in perfect silence. When the light bulb did not flicker or explode, she set it down on the table. 

“Yes!” she exclaimed, pumping her fist as she had seen Jenny do many times.

“Can I go to bed now?” Jeremy asked.

“Seriously,” Riley said, “That’s all you can say?”

“Excellent work, Riley,” Edward said, “But unlike you, the sun drains all of our energy. We would like to go to bed now, and we can talk about this more tonight.”

“You two ruin everything.”

Riley slept only a few hours that day, and even took some time in the early afternoon to work on controlling her electricity. She managed to power up a radio that used to belong to her mother. Riley had only found a few possessions of her mother’s. Her father kept the rest of them locked up in a portion of the castle Riley had no access to. No matter how many times she tried to break in, she had never managed to get past her father’s security. She sighed, and set the radio aside.

Riley wandered into the main foyer of the castle and stared up at her mother’s portrait. As always, a delicate smile graced her mother’s face, and her painted eyes twinkled. Riley found almost nothing in common with her mother. According to her father, Riley’s mother had been petite, calm, and soft spoken. Like Riley, her mother had been Sorted into Slytherin, doubtlessly because of her pure blood rather than an abundance of ambition. Her soft blue eyes and shining blond hair contrasted sharply with Riley’s darker coloring. 

Soft footfalls interrupted Riley’s musings. She turned her head to see Edward standing at the base of the stairs, leaning against the banister. He shifted awkwardly, and a light blush dusted his cheeks. Riley smiled.

“What is it, Edward?” she asked.

“May I join you?” 

Riley patted the spot next to her. “Take a seat.”

Edward crossed the room and settled gently down beside her. “What is on your mind, Riley?”

“I was thinking about how different I am from my mother.”

“Ah. You know, I don’t think I am very like either of my parents,” Edward said. 

“Oh, I don’t know about that. Isn’t your father well known for his long periods of brooding?”

“I don’t brood.”

“Ask Jeremy and see if he agrees with me.”

“Jeremy would agree with you just to spite me.”

Riley laughed. “Oh, absolutely.”

“What else about me is like my parents?”

“Well, your sense of melodrama is clearly from Amora.”

“Now you’re just being unkind.”

“It’s just the truth. I will say that there are a lot of things about you that I haven’t seen from either of your parents. You’re kind, thoughtful, patient, generous, and a really good friend. I’m not sure where you got that from. Maybe you’re adopted.”

Edward blushed. “You really think that?”

Riley grinned. “What? That you’re adopted? It’s definitely crossed my mind…”

“No! What you said before that.”

Riley patted his shoulder gently. “Yes, I do. You are one of my closest friends. I always know that you’ll be here for me.”

“Riley, there’s something I have to-”

“Hey, you two! It’s time for dinner. Let’s get some food before Edward’s mum throws herself across the table in order to get your dad’s attention.” Jeremy slid down the banister and strode over to the dining hall. 

Riley picked at her food throughout dinner, attempting to ignore Amora’s increasingly embarrassing attempts to flirt with her father. What had Edward been trying to tell her? She pondered the thought as she pushed the bits of steak around on her plate. She looked up and smiled at Edward. He gave a tentative smile back. Jeremy smirked at Edward, who turned beet red and dropped his eyes to the table. 

After dinner, the five of them moved to the gaming room to play gin rummy. Riley’s father usually dominated these games, as he had both a strategic mind and boundless patience. Amora kept dropping her cards and giggling at him, but his eyes did not stray from the game. Under her father’s tutelage, Riley had become an acceptable player, which meant that she was better than almost everyone at the table. Edward had no skill, but he concentrated intensely. At one point Riley worried that he would pop a blood vessel. Riley suspected that Jeremy could be a formidable player if he actually tried, but he seemed more interested in creating a tower out of his cards than actually playing them. 

By half past eight, her father had crushed them all soundly and retired to the study to read. Amora tried to follow him, but he shut the door soundly in her face. Riley didn’t even think he realized how harsh his rejection was. Amora looked like she would burst into tears. She turned on Riley, her eyes blazing.

“You’re trying to turn him against me, aren’t you? What lies have you been telling him?” she snarled.

Riley rolled her eyes. “I don’t have to do anything, Amora. He’s not interested in you.”

“How dare you? I know we have a deep connection. You’re jealous, so you’re trying to get in between us!”

“Mother, I’m sure Riley hasn’t done anything wrong,” Edward said. 

“I’m going to go now,” Riley said, inching towards the staircase. 

“Don’t you walk away from me!” Amora shouted.

“Fly away, Riley! I don’t think diplomacy is going to work right now!” Jeremy shouted, before tackling Amora. 

Riley shifted and took flight. She hid in the rafters, hoping Amora wouldn’t follow. She could hear her shrieks of rage in the distance. After nearly fifteen minutes, Amora stop screaming and stomped off to her room. Edward flew up and found her. Riley followed him back down, and they settled in the study. Jeremy sat in the large armchair with his feet on the table.

“I see you’re still alive,” Riley said once she had dressed.

“She nearly got my eyes, but I managed to dodge her talons. Edward, isn’t there anything you can do about her?”

Edward sighed. “Father continues to ignore her, which only fuels her rage. She pursues Riley’s father because she wants his attention. Since he’ll never give it to her, and Riley’s father constantly rejects her, she’ll never be happy.”

“That almost makes me feel bad for her. You know, if she wasn’t trying to ruin my life all of the time.” 

“How do you think I feel? Your Father resists her, and he’s also a widower. My mother is married and pursuing a man who is not interested in her, and is not her husband.”

“My parents have forgotten I exist, if we’re having a contest or something,” Jeremy added.

“Jeremy, for once, keep your mouth shut.” 

Riley tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Have you tried talking to your father?” she asked Edward.

He sighed. “I haven’t seen Father in over a year. He’s written me a few letters saying he’s busy with his projects.”

“What does he even do?” Riley asked.

“Good question. I’m not entirely sure.”

“We should find out where he is, and try to talk to him,” Jeremy said.

“I don’t know,” Edward said, “He’s notorious for avoiding us. Most of the time, our conversations have been in his study with his head buried in his work. Sometimes I think he isn’t even listening to me.”

“That’s depressing. How about instead of moping and bemoaning our terrible lives, we make a plan to improve them. Edward, you help me come up with a list of the most likely places your father is right now. Jeremy, you come up with something guaranteed to get his attention,” Riley said, pulling out a piece of parchment and quill.

Jeremy whooped. “Yes!”

“Your restrictions are no damage to property and no risk to civilians.”

“Ah, man.”

They spent the rest of the night working on their plan. Riley and Edward bent over detailed maps of the three most likely countries his father currently resided in. Jeremy scribbled madly, cackling at odd intervals and crumpling up papers. By sunrise, they finished their planning. Riley created a detailed travel plan for Edward and Jeremy to follow, without tipping off Amora. Jeremy masterminded a plan to keep Amora distracted, while also helping Edward get his Father’s attention. He had a different plan for every city on their route. Edward prepared his most persuasive argument. 

“Good job, everyone,” Riley said, giving both Jeremy and Edward a pat on the back.

“Thanks, Riley. ‘M goin’ to bed now,” Jeremy mumbled as he stumbled out of the room.

“Thank you, Riley,” Edward said softly.

“You’re welcome. I wish I could be there, though,” Riley said.

Edward suddenly pulled Riley into a fierce hug. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Riley.”

Riley patted his back. “Uh, thanks, Edward.”

Edward release her and left the room abruptly. 

The next morning Riley shoved all of her clothing into her trunk. She managed to get it closed after using her weight to push the two sides together. She dragged her heavy trunk down the stairs, wincing every time it hit a step. Edward and Jeremy greeted her in the foyer. Jeremy covered his mouth; his eyes sparkled with concealed mirth. 

Riley elbowed him in the gut. “Shut up!” 

“May we accompany you to the train station?” Edward asked, a light blush staining his cheeks.

“Well, you can come. I’m not sure about my cousin-who-shall-not-be-named.”

“Are you saying Voldemort?” Jeremy asked.

“Yes.”

“Careful throwing that name around, Jeremy,” Edward said, “Wizards get really nervous if you say his name.” 

“Scarlet’s hair turned white when I said it. Wizards are weird. You know, I bet if someone had shot him he wouldn’t have gotten as far as he did,” Riley said as she dragged her trunk to the car and muscled it into the trunk.

“He wasn’t even as sturdy as a vampire! A vampire would never get taken out by a literal infant,” Jeremy complained as he slid into the back seat of the car.

Riley climbed in after him. “Jenny calls him Moldy Warts. Scarlet made the funniest face the first time she heard her say that.”

Edward took his seat on Riley’s other side and closed the door.

“That girl is a genius. I have to meet her,” Jeremy said.

“It’s hard for her to get away from her family, but maybe she can make a trip during vacation sometime,” Riley said.

When they reached the station, Edward exited the car reluctantly before helping Riley out. Jeremy handed over her trunk and they trailed behind her as she made her way to the station. She stopped at the platform, letting out a sigh.

Riley spun around and yanked Jeremy and Edward into a hug. “I’m going to miss you two,” she said.

Jeremy patted her shoulder. “You’re getting the better deal out of this, honestly. We have to try and get this sad sack’s mother to reconcile with his absent father. Are you sure we can’t trade?”

“I dunno, can you do witchcraft?” Riley asked, smirking.

“Alas, I cannot.”

Riley finally released them. Edward took a step back. His face had turned pink again, even more than at the castle. He fiddled awkwardly with his scarf and rocked on his heels.

“I’ll see you this summer,” Riley said. 

“I’ll make sure to write you,” Edward replied.

“You better. I want to see if you actually manage to get your father to reconcile with Amora.” 

“Get on the train, Riley,” Jeremy said, “You’re going to be late.”

“Okay, okay, I’m going!”

Edward nodded. “Good bye, Riley. Have a good time at school.”

Riley climbed onto the train. She took one last look at Jeremy and Edward. Edward stared down at his shoes, completely ignoring Jeremy’s repeated nudges. Riley smiled. 

As much as she looked forward to seeing Jenny and Scarlet again, Riley felt a pang in her heart watching Jeremy and Edward disappear in the distance. Riley watched the gentle snow-white hills of the Romanian countryside flash by. Riley closed her eyes and rested, knowing it would be two days before she reached Hogwarts.

Riley’s feet crunched on the fresh snow in Hogsmeade as she stumbled off of the Knight Bus. She propped herself up on her trunk and tried to shake off the dizziness. The two day train ride to Glasgow followed by the stressful Knight Bus ride left her shaken. She handed her coins over to the conductor and tried not to fall over when it disappeared with a bang. 

Riley surveyed Hogwarts in the distance with a soft smile. As much as she enjoyed her vacation and missed her friends, it was good to be back. She walked purposefully towards the castle, dragging her trunk behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter, "In Which Jenny Argues with a Hat", coming next week.


	9. In Which Jenny Argues with a Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny breaks numerous school rules to get her questions answered. She is not satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny's POV

“So, Jenny, how was your break?” Fred asked over breakfast.

Jenny swallowed a sausage whole. “Unpleasant as usual. At least my little brother is adorable.”

“Ron stayed at Hogwarts to be with Harry, because Harry had to stay here. Mum was surprisingly happy about it, she even knit Harry a Weasley sweater,” George said.

Jenny grinned. “A Weasley sweater? Do I get to see one?”

Fred paled. “Absolutely not. I know you too well.”

“No fair!”

“Are you looking forward to classes?” said George, “I’m sure Snape is just over the moon about having you back.”

“I can’t compare to Boy Who Lived, unfortunately. He hates Harry more than everyone.” Jenny sighed.

“I think he hates Gryffindors as a general principle, and you because you aren’t afraid of him. Not to mention that you excel at Potions despite his abysmal teaching.” Fred looked contemplative.

“Speaking of Houses, do you know where they keep the Sorting Hat during the year? I’ve always wondered,” Jenny asked as casually as possible.

“I’m pretty sure it stays in Dumbledore’s office. That’s what I’ve heard. Most students don’t ever get the opportunity to see the inside, but I know the entrance is password sealed and guarded by a gargoyle,” said George.

“Where is the Headmaster’s office?”

Fred frowned at her. “What are you planning, Jones?”

Jenny smiled.

“Are you making it a goal to break into every teacher’s office before you finish your school career? I know you broke into Snape’s office last year, though nobody can prove it.” George looked pained. 

“And if I was?”

“I’d tell you that maybe you should start smaller and work your way up,” said George.

“Like maybe Professor Trelawney’s? She’s supposed to have precognition,” Fred said.

“Are you kidding me? I don’t want to scare her! I’m planning on taking Divination next year.”

“Really? Not just as an easy class?” George raised an eyebrow.

“I love how spooky she is. And I really want to know how to predict the future. I would take Muggle Studies except I’ve heard the coursework is subpar and outdated.”

“You frighten me,” Fred said fervently.

“You didn’t answer my question. Where is the Headmaster’s Office?” Jenny tapped her fingers impatiently.

George took a deep breath. “It’s on the first floor. You can’t miss it. This isn’t like Snape’s office, Jenny. You can’t ‘ _Alohomora_ ’ it open or pick the lock. If you don’t have the password, at best you won’t be able to get in. At worst, the gargoyle will eat you.”

Jenny snorted. “It’ll eat me? Yeah right.”

Fred shook his head. “Hogwarts is an old school with a lot of dangerous artifacts. Don’t underestimate them.”

“Can’t be any worse than the twelve foot troll or the three-headed dog,” Jenny muttered.

“Three-headed what?” the twins asked.

“Never you mind.”

Jenny spent a good portion of her classes considering her plan of attack. This wasn’t time sensitive, like stealing the Wolfsbane ingredients had been, and she didn’t want to make any mistakes. She tuned an ear into her lessons, while jotting notes about what she did know about the traps in Hogwarts. 

Professor Binns voice droned in the background. Jenny honestly felt bad about it. She knew just how important history was, especially considering her discovery of the existence of the Wolfsbane potion. Who knew what more she could learn from History of Magic if she didn’t find her teacher so hard to focus on? Jenny considered possibly checking out some supplementary history books, or even reading her textbooks in full. Unfortunately, Jenny had too much going on at the moment to devote any extra time to studying. She had a Sorting Hat to interrogate.

Instead of studying with her friends, Jenny spent the time in between classes and dinner surveying the first floor in great detail. She took notes on every inch of it. She also delicately sketched the immediate area in front of the Headmaster’s Office. She included the cobblestones, the suits of armor, and the entryway. She sketched the gargoyle from the tips of its claws to the ears stretching above its head. The stone eyes made her shiver. 

That evening, Jenny spread out her parchment notes in a corner of the Gryffindor Common room. Harry, Hermione, and Ron huddled near the fire, whispering mysteriously about who knows what. They kept covertly glancing around. If she didn’t know any better, she would think they were planning a prank or something. Jenny turned her attention away and twirled her quill in her hand. The soft bristles of the feather delicately brushed her fingers. 

Jenny contemplated her plans, to determine where she would start her observations. She noticed a helpful nook behind a suit of armor that would be the perfect place to watch the Headmaster’s office. Jenny gathered up her notes and hid them away. She would start her vigil tomorrow night. 

Since she had skipped yesterday’s study session, Jenny joined Scarlet and Riley in the library the following day. When she approached their usual study table, Scarlet didn’t even glance up from her book. Riley glared fiercely.

“Where were you yesterday? We were supposed to meet up in the afternoon. We couldn’t find you anywhere!”

Jenny smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, guys. Fred and George dragged me off to pull of a prank on some Hufflepuffs. I couldn’t resist.”

Scarlet’s hair turned green. “Hmph,” she said skeptically.

Riley pulled a bundle of knitted fabric from her bag. “This is for you, by the way. Jeremy was delighted to hear that you appreciated his creations. He made this during winter break.”

Jenny took the bundle from Riley and unwound the gift. It unfolded into the longest, ugliest scarf she had ever seen. It was puce, olive green, beige, mustard yellow, and hot pink. Mistakes dotted the scarf, making it lumpy and misshapen. Jenny rubbed the surprisingly soft yarn between her fingers. She wrapped it around neck; it took four go-arounds before it stopped brushing the floor.

Jenny beamed. “I love it!” 

Riley smiled in return. “I’m glad you like it. Jeremy will be happy to hear it.”

Scarlet frowned. “It’s… a lot. But if you like it, that’s good.”

“I’m going to wear it every day until it’s too warm to wear,” Jenny said.

“Now that we’ve completed the gift exchange, let’s try to get a little homework done so we don’t fail all of our classes,” Scarlet said.

“You are completely right, Scarlet. It wouldn’t do if I wasn’t able to show up Snape at all this year.” Jenny threw her bookbag on the table and pulled out her textbooks. 

“You know, if I was Headmaster at Hogwarts,” she said, “I would update a few things around here: sheets of paper, fountain pens, notebooks. I know we haven’t figured out how to make electricity work for magical folks, but why do we need to use quills and parchment? I think it’s for the aesthetic. Why else would everything be so outdated?”

Scarlet sighed. “Yes, Jenny, we all know you’re right. That Charms essay won’t write itself, though.”

They spent the next hour working on their upcoming classwork, until Riley fell asleep on the table and Jenny started turning her parchment into origami. 

Jenny spent the next week in her hiding place, waiting for Professor Dumbledore to enter his office. Whenever she had a spare moment, she watched the stone gargoyle. Dumbledore only entered a few times that she saw, and he did not keep consistent hours.  
Dumbledore always walked assuredly; he had no need to hurry. His expression stayed constantly placid, and he smiled gently at passersby. Jenny saw a twinkle of calculation in his eye. Dumbledore seemed like the type of person to patiently wait out his plan until everything fell into place. It sent shivers down her spine. It seemed odd he had been a Gryffindor. Dumbledore acted like no other Gryffindors Jenny had met, even McGonagall. Jenny shook off her trepidation and focused on his actions.

Dumbledore stopped in front of the statue, and said, “Bertie-Botts Every-Flavored Beans.”

The gargoyle leapt aside and Dumbledore ascended the staircase. Jenny watched his robes trail gently across the stairs before disappearing outside of sight. She slipped out of her hiding place and made her way back to her room.

Jenny watched a few more times to make sure the password stayed the same. Once she confirmed her hunch, Jenny put all of the pieces together. When the right moment came, Jenny set out to complete her task. 

Jenny cast a Disillusionment charm before creeping past a sleeping Katie Bell. She descended the stairs near-silently, delicately placing her slippered foot on each step. She moved silently through the empty Common room. She gently pushed open the portrait before heading down the hallway. 

Jenny climbed down the Grand Staircase and grabbed the railing to avoid being stuck in a trap stair. She placed both hands on the stone, and swung gracefully across the step. When her feet touched solid stone, Jenny carefully released her grip. Once she reached the first floor, she tiptoed along the hallway to the Headmaster’s Office. A large gargoyle stood in front of the spiral staircase. Jenny surveyed it contemplatively. 

“I hope this works,” Jenny muttered. 

She removed the Disillusionment Charm. “Bertie-Botts Every-Flavored Beans.” 

The gargoyle leapt aside, leaving the stairway free. Jenny recast her charm and hurried up the steps to the Headmaster’s Office. She pushed open the door carefully, and breathed a sigh of relief when the hinges didn’t squeak. Jenny passed the tables of delicate silver instruments, careful to avoid knocking into them. She finally reached the shelf on one side of the office. She lifted the charm.

Thankfully, all of the portraits of past professors appeared to be snoozing. Jenny looked up at the Sorting Hat, who was humming to itself. She cleared her throat. The hat smiled.

“Hello, Ms. Jones. How lovely to see you.”

Jenny lifted the hat off of the shelf and held it in front of her. “You know why I’m here.”

“You know, this isn’t the first time I’ve had someone question their house, but no one has snuck into the Headmaster’s office in the dead of night before. Usually they get the urge when Dumbledore leaves them alone in here. You know, sometimes I think he disappears on purpose so that students will snoop through his office. He finds it fascinating, I suppose.”

“Yes, yes, that’s all very interesting. Tell me what I want to know.”

“This works best if I’m on your head, you know.”

“You’ve seen my thoughts once, why do you need to see them again?” 

“Sometimes things change. My choices are usually correct, but every once in a while I get it wrong. Albus Dumbledore is a prime example. He’s not a very good Gryffindor, to be honest. He would have been a much better Slytherin. I think I may have stifled him a bit. He was very insistent, that I put him in Gryffindor. Must have been about the nasty business with… never mind. Now, come on! Chop chop! Put me on your head, child!”

Jenny lifted the hat unto her head. 

_A lot has changed in the last year, Jennifer Jones. I’m impressed with what you have accomplished. Brewing an advanced potion like Wolfsbane is not only brave, but also clever, ambitious, and takes a lot of hard work. You’ve faced two beasts and your family. You are ashamed that you backed away, aren’t you? Caution is not cowardice, child. Your Housing is more confusing than ever. You could have done well in any House. You’ve developed the traits that you were missing last year. If I had to Sort you now, I’m not sure what I would choose. You’ve given me a very interesting puzzle, Jennifer Jones._

Jenny yanked the Hat off of her head and stuffed it onto the shelf, breathing heavily. The Hat observed her quietly, its oddly stitched mouth stretched into a gentle smile. Jenny wiped her sweaty palms on her blue pajama pants and caught her breath. She put her hands on her hips, straightened, and gave the taciturn Hat a fierce glare.

“Now that we’re done poking around in my head, it’s time for you to answer some of my questions,” she said assertively.

The Hat regarded her calmly. “What questions do you have, Jennifer Jones?”

“There’s a lot of speculation on how exactly you make your decisions, but has anyone actually asked you directly to see if you would answer? Or do they just think you don’t know? I wouldn’t be surprised if a lot of people just see you as a talking puppet of the founders’ will.”

The Hat tilted its top to the side. “Well, that’s not entirely untrue. I am a representative of the will of the founders. I do talk. I can see how people would… _misconstrue_ what I am.”

Jenny twisted the end of her ponytail with her fingers. “And what exactly are you, then?”

“I am a hat,” the Sorting Hat replied.

Jenny snorted. “Thank you for stating the obvious. The real answer, please.”

“You are very direct for a twelve-year-old,” the Hat said.

“Well?”

“I am,” said the Hat, “a product of my creators. That is, the four founders: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. All four had influence over my creation, but Gryffindor was the one who enchanted me. Instead of taking word for word what the other three founders requested, he enchanted me with an… impression. It is… more flexible than how the founders themselves sorted students.”

“He made sure that blood purity wasn’t a factor, right?” Jenny let her hands drop to her side.

“Correct! You are a bright one, aren’t you? That’s not a well known fact, but it should be obvious. Young wizards and witches often request _not_ to be placed in Slytherin, including many purebloods. A House of only purebloods would be a bit boring, don’t you think? There are a great many ambitious and cunning students who sit under my hat. You’re one of them.”

“I have a question about Gryffindor,” Jenny said, ignoring the Hat’s last comment.

“What is it?” the Hat asked.

“Are all Gryffindors brave, noble, and chivalrous?”

The Hat chuckled. “That is a good question to ask. I can tell you this - all Gryffindors _desire_ courage. That is true of all students I have sorted. I put them in the House they truly desire to be, whether unconsciously or not. Take the Gryffindor Neville Longbottom - he argued with me until a near Hatstall. I knew he wanted to be brave, and that he had it in him, but he insisted he belonged in Hufflepuff. Most students are easy to read, often I only need the smallest glimpse. But some students are more complex. You should take comfort that you were not a Hatstall, that means I made my choice with confidence.”

Jenny felt a jolt of discomfort. “I think I have all my questions answered. Thank you, and good night.”

She gave the hat a sharp nod and crept out of the office. The gargoyle moved aside upon her exit, made no noise. On the way back to the dormitory, Jenny tried to process everything she learned from the Hat. Her thoughts swirled wildly; she could not decide if she wanted to sigh or scream. She nearly walked into a suit of armor. Jenny caught herself just before she made contact. Wincing, she quickly glanced around to make sure Filch hadn’t found her. She tucked a strand behind her ear in an attempt to steady herself. Jenny took a deep, steadying breath. 

When she arrived in her room, Jenny slipped under the covers and closed her eyes. Though she wanted nothing more than to sleep, her mind filled with thoughts. The Hat’s words echoed in her ear: _You could have done well in any House_. Despite the apparent compliment, Jenny felt only despair. Instead of the affirmation she had hoped for, the Hat only confirmed her worst fears. She might as well be a Hufflepuff. Tears dribbled over her cheeks. Jenny swiped them away and attempted to clear her mind. Finally, the warm cloud of sleep overcame her.

Jenny beat Scarlet and Riley to the library the following day. She pulled out a piece of parchment and began mapping out her proof and counter-proof for belonging and Gryffindor House. She did not even hear her friends walk in until she heard a loud thump. Jenny looked up to see Riley’s hand resting on a textbook.

“Can I help you?” she asked.

Riley smirked. “I dunno. What’re you working on there?”

Jenny crumpled the parchment in her hand and stuffed it into the pocket of her robes. “None of your business.”

Scarlet took the chair to Jenny’s right. “No need to be defensive, Jenny. Riley is just curious.”

Jenny rolled her eyes. “It’s nothing interesting. Riley, I noticed you were too busy staring into Snape’s eyes today to hear the instructions for the homework, so I took the liberty of writing them down.”

Riley took the sheet of parchment Jenny handed her. “Oh, dear. An essay on the properties of porcupine quills? I can’t remember anything he said about that!”

“That’s because he didn’t actually teach anything about it. There’s a section in chapter ten about it,” Jenny said.

“Oh good. I would feel terribly embarrassed if I had missed that.”

“You know, if he was actually any good at teaching, this wouldn’t be a problem,” Jenny complained. 

Scarlet tilted her head. “You know, I think you have a point, Jenny. I sometimes wonder if he is deliberately making his lessons more difficult. Half of the time, I can’t even read what he has written on the board. I often have to read the textbook to follow along with what he’s teaching. Normally I think you’re too harsh, but I’ve seen enough now to agree with you.”

Riley pouted. “You two just don’t understand him. Professor Snape has a unique teaching style that doesn’t work for everyone. If he was really a poor teacher, he wouldn’t still be on staff. You are too harsh on him.”

Jenny snorted. “I can’t say I really trust the hiring practices. Have you seen Quirrell? He’s so nervous that he can’t even teach lessons. Half of the time, he just gives us full marks for work we haven’t even done. The fact that they can’t seem to hold down a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for more than a year is more proof than anything that they need an hiring overhaul.”

“I think that’s going a little far, Jenny,” Scarlet said.

“You have no appreciation for my opinion. I am this close to deciding that I should just apply for the Headmaster position when I graduate. At the very least, I’ll apply for Potions Master. I’m certain I could teach better than Snape.”

“You are very good at explaining things to me,” Riley said, “but you’re no where near qualified to be a professor. I’m worried you would just hex the first student who irritated you.”

“That’s not an unfair criticism,” Jenny said. 

Fred and George watched her carefully at dinner, a litany of questions on their mind. Jenny ignored them, instead chowing down on delicious ham and potatoes. Eventually, their curiosity overcame their reticence. 

“So Jenny, remember when you asked about the Headmaster’s office?” Fred said.

Jenny raised an eyebrow. “What of it?”

Fred cleared his throat. “We heard some things.”

“We heard a rumor that Katie Bell heard you leaving your room in the middle of the night,” said George.

Jenny took a sip of pumpkin juice. “That’s an interesting rumor.”

George sighed. “Did you or did you not break into the Headmaster’s office?”

“What does it matter to you?” Jenny took some pudding.

“We think you’re getting a little too reckless. Even for a Gryffindor,” said Fred.

“I’m touched, but I don’t see how it’s any of your business.”

Fred and George gave her twin looks of disapproval, but pushed no further.

After curfew, Jenny carefully packed her things away and slipped into her comfortable nightgown. Katie Bell and her other roommates went to bed; their quiet murmuring fell into complete silence. Jenny pulled her list out looked it over. She laid it on her desk, with only the candlelight from her single candle to illuminate it. She had filled 10 inches of parchment with her cramped writing. She smoothed over the parchment and read over her notes.

_Evidence for and Against that I belong to Gryffindor House_

_Support For: I have no problem breaking the rules, I sassed a professor to his face, I can stand up to all of my peers, I used the Black Market to buy Potions ingredients, The Hat Sorted me into Gryffindor_

_Support Against: I ran away from the three-headed dog, I keep hunting things when I don’t want to, I let my family control how I live my life, The Hat said I could be in any House, I didn’t tell my siblings about the Wolfsbane Potion, I was too scared to tell my friends I was a werewolf, I let Emmett get turned into a werewolf, I haven’t exposed my family to the Ministry of Magic, I am hiding my fears about my House from my friends, I’m insecure about being in Gryffindor in the first place_

Jenny frowned at the list, an uncomfortable feeling rising in her chest. There was no way to change Houses, and she wanted to be a Gryffindor more than anything. Jenny held the parchment over the candle until it caught fire. Jenny set the burning list on the stone window sill. She watched the flames consume it slowly, the paper curling as it turning black. When the last of the parchment disintegrated, Jenny opened the window and fanned the smoke away. It dissipated into the night air on the cool breeze. 

Jenny smiled. “I know exactly what to do to prove I’m a true Gryffindor,” she said, “I’ll do everything exactly as any Gryffindor does.”

…

On the other side of the castle, Scarlet bolted upright from a deep sleep, cold shivers running down her spine. “I have a very bad feeling,” she said into the darkness of her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter, "In Which Riley Becomes an Unwilling Participant in a Love Triangle", coming some time next week.


	10. In Which Riley Becomes an Unwilling Participant in a Love Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exchange of letters leads to a bitter confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley's POV

_Dear Riley,_

_Could you convince your father to distract my mother so Jeremy and I can look for my father without her catching on? She’s surprisingly suspicious lately, which I think has mostly to do with Jeremy’s lack of snide comments. Please hurry, it’s getting unbearable._

_Sincerely,  
Edward_

_Dear Father,_

_Edward and Jeremy want to visit his father, but Amora has no interest in taking them. Could you distract her so that they can leave the castle undetected? I know they would really appreciate it._

_Your Daughter,  
Riley_

_Dear Edward,_

_I have written to Father. You’ll know before I do if he agrees to my request. I wish you the best of luck. Please keep me posted on your progress._

_Best Wishes,  
Riley_

_Dearest Daughter,_

_I am so happy that you want my help in this endeavor. Of course I will help Edward and Jeremy. Jeremy is my dear nephew, after all. I know Amora and Royal have not seen eye to eye recently, and I know how quickly love can vanish from your life. I will always long to have just a few more moments with your mother. No need to fret._

_Yours truly,  
Father_

_Dear Riley,_

_Thank you for your help. We are now headed to Bucharest, and by the time you receive this letter, we will no doubt be in Budapest. We will start looking for my father in Vienna, as he enjoys the culture there. I doubt it will be that easy, but one can only hope. Jeremy is currently knitting the most horrendous mittens. I ‘m afraid for whoever receives these. Why did he decide that burnt orange and light pink were a good combination? I think my eyes might actually start bleeding. I wish you were here with us. I hope your studies are going well._

_Sincerely,  
Edward _

_Dear Edward,_

_My lessons are as challenging as usual. I was hoping that as I got older, my experience would lead to a greater ability for academics, but it seems that is not the case. I am lucky that I have more friends in my own House this year. Draco can be a bit whiney, but he is a good friend to have. Gregory and Vincent are great to play Exploding Snap with, and I feel less idiotic when I am tutoring them._

_Jenny and Scarlet are the same, mostly. Jenny has been acting oddly lately. It reminds me a bit of last year, but she’s not disappearing as much. She mostly reads a lot of books in the library and scribbles to herself. I think, based on her reading material, that she might be trying to get Gryffindor officially declared the best House. That seems like something she would do. I would love to be touring Europe, I am sure you are having a wonderful time. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Best Wishes,  
Riley_

_Dear Riley,_

_No luck in Vienna. A few of Father’s friends mentioned he had visited in the summer, but that he hadn’t been here in months. They said he planned to head to Rome. I doubt he will be there, but perhaps we can find out where he might be now. Jeremy nearly got us arrested by crashing a private event. Thankfully he was intelligent enough to turn into mist before we were caught. It is good that you are making new friends at Hogwarts. Draco seems like a bit of bore. I would love to meet Scarlet and Jenny some day. I think Jeremy has claimed Jenny as his soulmate. Wouldn’t that be amusing if she was? I’ll let you know when we reach Rome._

_Best wishes,  
Edward_

_P.S. Riley, Did Jenny like my scarf? - Jeremy._

_P.P.S. Riley, Jeremy wrote on my parchment before I could stop him.  
Please excuse his bad manners. -Edward_

_Dear Edward,_

_Tell Jeremy to write his own letters if he has a question. To answer him, yes, Jenny loved his scarf. She wears it everywhere, and has even started using the long ends to slap people who annoy her in the face. In answer to your query, Jenny would eat him alive if they were soulmates. I perish the thought. How is Rome? I have always wanted to see the Catacombs. I’ve heard there are vampires who live down there. I hope you find your father soon. I thought that he might be in Paris._

_Valentine’s Day was yesterday, and I received several anonymous love letters. I am certain one of them was a prank valentine from Jenny, as it smelled strongly of roses. I did not receive a valentine from the person I wanted it most from, though I suppose it would be inappropriate. I almost sent one to him, but I was too afraid. Maybe I will next year. I look forward to hearing from you!_

_Best Wishes,  
Riley_

_Dearest Riley,_

_I am unsurprised that you received so many confessions. You are a truly enthralling person. If you wanted me to, I would send you valentines until your room overflowed. Rome was beautiful, but it would have been a great deal more enjoyable with you here. Jeremy tried to climb the Colosseum and nearly broke his neck. We did not have any luck finding my father in Rome. We are headed to Paris next, following your suggestion. Your advice is always insightful._

_Missing you,  
Edward_

_Dear Edward,_

_I love Paris. The city is so beautiful at night. Thank you for the wonderful compliment, I try very hard to be enthralling. It’s much easier now that I am no longer electrocuting people. Thank you for your help. I miss you as well. I hope you find your father soon. I would love to come home for the summer without dealing with Amora propositioning my father. Wouldn’t it be amusing if he was staying in London this whole time? You were there for most of last year. School is the same. Quidditch is in full swing, and Draco is getting more mad about Harry Potter by the minute. I am looking forward to the school year ending, honestly._

_Best Wishes,  
Riley_

_Dearest Riley,_

_I spent most of our time in Paris thinking of you. We should definitely visit here in the summer. Jeremy agrees with the irony of my father being in London, so we are headed there now. Jeremy has actually settled down a bit. He did not cause any trouble in Paris. I am a little worried he is plotting something. He has completed an enormous number of knitting projects, and I understand why my mother banned this last year. The clacking of needles is starting to get to me. I think he does it on purpose. Your friend Draco seems like he needs to get his priorities in order. Do you think he was sheltered as a child? I am counting down the days until your spring break._

_Yours,  
Edward_

Riley smiled at Edward’s letter. He always said such nice things about her. Traveling the continents seemed a lot more fun than the classes she had to attend tomorrow. A hand snatching the parchment from her grip interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see Draco holding the letter, peering closely at the small, elegant script.

He snorted. “Who is this pen pal of yours? He has such girlish handwriting. Is he visiting Paris? That’s no where near as beautiful as Bordeaux. Is he traveling with just a friend? Doesn’t he have an escort? Your friend seems a bit… inelegant. Knitting? Isn’t that for poor people? He doesn’t even have a chance-”

Riley snatched the letter back. “Don’t read my correspondence. Edward is an old friend of mine. We grew up together. His family has a castle in Romania, in the north.”

“Is he a vampire?” 

Riley huffed. “Yes.”

“He can’t even do real magic! Why would you even bother writing to someone so below you? I thought you knew how to pick better friends.” Draco said incredulously. 

“Edward belongs to a powerful vampire family. He is cousins with one of my cousins, though we are not related. He has vampiric powers, which do not require a wand,” Riley said haughtily. 

Draco scoffed. “Any ‘powers’ vampires have can’t compare to wizarding magic.”

Riley rolled her eyes. “How would you know? Different doesn’t mean better.”

“My father says-“

“Your father is a ponce.” Riley snapped, and stomped up the stairs to her room, slamming her door behind her.

Riley flopped onto her bed and screamed into her down pillow. She flipped over and held up the letter again. She reread it, frowning. Edward had said some unkind things about Draco in his letter. Perhaps Draco lashed out because Edward’s words struck a nerve. Going by his interactions with Harry Potter, Draco could be extremely sensitive. Riley was pretty sure Harry Potter didn’t really even try to rile Draco up. Riley sighed. She put the letter aside. She threw off her robes and pulled on her nightgown. Riley slipped into her silk sheets and drifted off into dreamless sleep, having no idea the trouble her next letter would bring.

_Dear Edward,_

_Draco got a hold of my last letter and I think you hurt his feelings. You were a little cruel. I think Draco has not really had friends before, especially not friends like me. I won’t repeat what he said about you, but it was not flattering I don’t know if I will be home for spring break. The train ride is long. I will definitely see you in the summer. Have you arrived in London yet? It is a ways away. I’m glad that Nyx is so good at tracking you. I await your letter._

_Best Wishes,  
Riley_

Four days later, Edward sent back two letters. Riley had just finished reading his latest letter in the Slytherin Common Room when Malfoy burst in through the entryway. He stalked towards her, waving a piece of parchment in his hand. His usually elegant, slicked-back locks where askew, and his eyes blazed with fury. Vincent and Gregory trailed behind him, looking like they would rather be anywhere else. He stopped in front of her, breathing heavily. He thrust the parchment in her face.

“Your vampire friend sent me this! My father will hear about this!”

Riley took the letter from him. “Edward sent this to you?” 

“Yes!” Draco shouted.

Riley read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I have heard so much about you from my dear friend Riley. You must be awfully insecure, to read someone else’s mail. Your ideas about blood status are out of date and embarrassing. I’m surprised that Riley hasn’t grown tired of you already. If you don’t stop focusing all of your attention on the Potter boy, she will lost interest and find better friends. You’ll never get her to notice you the way you want if you keep bragging about your family. You do know her mother was a Rosier, don’t you? It would be embarrassing if you didn’t. She comes from a long line of purebloods, even if she isn’t one. You know, vampires aren’t nearly as obsessed with bloodlines as wizards seem to be, and we’re the ones who actually drink blood. I know you aren’t used to spending time with someone of Riley’s elegance, so please take my advice. Perhaps one day we will meet in person._

_Cordially,  
Edward Lochester_

_P.S. You can’t even use electronics without making them explode._

Riley sighed. “Draco, I’m so sorry about this. Edward does have quite the temper.”

“I’ve never been so insulted!” Draco whined.

“I’ll give him a talking to. He won’t bother you again.”

Draco pinched his lips into a thin line. “I certainly hope not.”

With that, he turned on his heel in a swirl of black robes and stomped off to boys’ dorms. Vincent and Gregory shuffled behind him, sending Riley apologetic glances. Riley sighed again and leaned back against the plush chair. 

“Edward, just what have you gotten me into?” she said to the empty air.

Riley recounted the entire incident to her friends at the next study session. Scarlet nodded sympathetically, but Riley noticed her lips twitching. Jenny nearly fell out of her chair, cackling uncontrollably. Riley waited for her to stop laughing. Jenny’s wheezing slowed, and she brushed the loose strands of brown hair out of her face.

“What’s so funny?” 

Jenny took a deep breath. “You don’t realize?”

Riley frowned. “Realize what?”  
“Oh, dear.” Scarlet’s hair turned white.

Jenny snorted. “Valentine’s Day didn’t give you a clue? They’re infatuated with you! This isn’t just about ego, they’re fighting over _you_. Riley, you’re in the middle of a love triangle!”

Riley gaped. “You can’t be serious.”

Scarlet nodded solemnly. “It’s true. It’s been very clear that both Edward and Malfoy have feelings for you.”

“I can’t believe,” said Jenny, “that you didn’t notice Malfoy mooning over you. You’re the only thing he talks about other than Harry Potter.”

“Ok, in my defense, Draco does talk about Harry Potter 95% of the time,” Riley said defensively.

“Do you think he has a crush on Harry?” Jenny said contemplatively.

“I don’t know. It’s certainly possible.” Riley tapped her chin thoughtfully.

“I think,” said Scarlet, “that he might be attracted to Harry Potter, and misinterpreting that attraction as loathing. Passions can be hard to differentiate.”

“You’re the only person we know who is attracted to people of the same gender, so we’ll take your word for it,” Jenny said.

“The problem is, I’m not interested in either of them!” Riley complained. 

“Yes, yes, we all know your heart belongs to the One True Slimeball to Rule them All,” Jenny said derisively.

“Is that a reference to something?” Scarlet asked.

“Nothing you would know about. It’s a Muggle thing.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Riley said anxiously.

“Honestly, if I were you, I would crush their hearts mercilessly,” Jenny said coldly.

Scarlet shook her head. “That seems like the best way to get them not to be friends with her anymore, Jenny.”

“Touché.”   
Scarlet turned her attention to Riley. “I recommend writing a firm letter to Edward telling him you find his behavior unacceptable and demand that he apologize to Draco. Then make it very clear to Draco that disparaging your friends is unacceptable. If either of them refuse to give in, they aren’t worth being friends with. Make sure to indicate that you are very upset. It’s the only way to get them to listen to you.”

Jenny nodded. “As much fun as my suggestion is, I think Scarlet is right. You need to tell them who’s boss.”

“You’re right,” Riley said.

The evening, Riley drafted a strongly worded letter to Edward.

_Dear Edward,_

_I am glad that you finally found your father in London. However, your letter to Draco is unacceptable. My friends at Hogwarts are very important to me. I will not hesitate to end our friendship if you cannot respect that. Tell Jeremy that you have made a serious error in judgement and that he has permission from me to hit you in my stead. I await your apology letter to Draco. Send it posthaste._

_Respectfully,  
Riley_

Riley sent the letter off with Nyx, watching her fly away through the window of her room. The gentle flaps of her wings floated to Riley’s ears on the wind. Nyx disappeared into the night. Riley shut the window with a gentle click and vowed to give Draco a dressing down the next day.

Riley found Draco working his way steadily through his poached eggs the next morning. She sat down across from him and crossed her arms. Draco paused to look up at her. Riley snatched his plate. She dragged it across the table; the eggs nearly slipped off the plate. Draco stared at her, mouth agape. Riley slurped down the rest of his eggs, uncaring of the yolk dripping slowly down her wrist. She wiped her hands and grinned sharply, baring her teeth. 

“Let’s make a few things clear. I’m the one in charge here. You may have your little posse, but none of you can take me. Edward is my friend. I don’t tolerate people trashing my friends. That’s why I wrote him a strongly worded letter insisting that he apologize to you. You will also write him an apology. You will show it to me before you send it. If you can’t understand these very simple concepts, our friendship is over. Do you understand?”

Draco’s eye looked a little watery, though that might have been because Riley had eaten his breakfast. He sniffed. Draco tapped his fingers on the table. Gregory and Vincent had not looked up through the entire incident; they were still stuffing their faces with pastries. Draco sat up straight and stopped tapping.

“Agreed. You make a good point, Riley. I will draft a letter immediately,” he said stiffly.

Riley beamed. “Just what I wanted to hear!”

Riley’s classes went especially well that day. This year differed greatly from last year, as she was the only girl of the Slytherin second-years, among a majority of Slytherin boys. Scarlet usually paired up with her for Slytherin-Ravenclaw classes, while Jenny paired up with her for Slytherin-Gryffindor classes. The Hufflepuff girls and boys were too afraid to pair up, and the Slytherin boys usually ignored her. Riley worked alone in most Slytherin-only and Slytherin-Hufflepuff classes. 

Riley looked over Draco’s letter after dinner and deemed it appropriate enough. She sent it off with Draco’s eagle the following morning. Three days later, Nyx reappeared with Edward’s letter. Riley read his apology over Draco’s shoulder.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_My deepest apologies for any insult. I suppose I envy you for the time you get to spend with Riley during the school year, when I can only see her at holidays and in the summer. You seem like a decent fellow. Please watch over Riley for me. She is not as impervious as she looks._

_Sincerely,  
Edward_

Riley smiled. “Great! Now that you two have made up, everything is back to normal.” 

Draco huffed. “His apology is… acceptable.” 

Riley crowed over her victory in the library the next afternoon. Jenny kept surprisingly quiet through the whole exchange, and Scarlet nodded along. When she finished, Jenny tapped her lips. Then a sly grin spread across her face.

“So… what are you going to do about the fact that they’re both obsessed with you?” she said.  
Riley twitched uncomfortably. “It’s not my problem if they have feelings. My heart belongs to Professor Snape.”

“I don’t think they’re going to agree with that,” Jenny said.

_Dearest Riley,_

_As per your request, I have written an apology to your friend Draco Malfoy. Jeremy looked it over to make sure I did not unwittingly condescend to him. He approved. He also dealt me a blow to the head, as you asked. We have visited my father several times, but have been sent away by my father’s butler, Sergius. Jeremy thinks if we keep trying, eventually my father will let us in, just so we’ll stop bothering him. I am not so certain. My mother has sent me several letters complaining that I have abandoned her. Apparently, once Jeremy and I disappeared, your father went back to avoiding her._

_Yours Truly,  
Edward_

Riley tucked his letter away with the rest of them in her second drawer. She leaned back in her chair, and breathed deeply. Riley held her hand out in front of her, letting small currents of electricity crackle through her fingers. She smiled. 

Riley, Draco, Gregory, and Vincent visited the lake that weekend. Draco had gotten into another fight with Harry Potter. This time, Ron had made rude faces behind Draco’s back that caused his face to flush an unpleasant, blotchy vermillion. Riley had to bite her lip with her vampire fang to keep from laughing. She finally dragged Draco off before fists could start flying. Hermione sent her an almost apologetic look. 

Jenny started a list of all of the people she thought had feelings for or were attracted to Riley. Scarlet added a few suggestions herself. Riley tried to take the parchment from her, but Jenny somehow hid it in her robes. Riley considered shifting into a bat and flying up her shirt, but Jenny would probably hit her (accidentally or on purpose). Included on her list were Draco, Edward, both Vincent and Gregory, Pavarti Patil, Neville Longbottom (who Riley had never spoken to, as he was a Gryffindor first year), Adrian, and several boys Riley didn’t even know. She did not include Professor Snape. Jenny made a face when she initially wrote it down, and then scratched his name out viciously. Riley tried not to act hurt. 

“You’ve seriously got to get a lid on this,” Jenny said, when she finished the list.

“How is this my fault?” Riley complained.

“You try to hard to be unthreatening and cute, and it makes all those dweebs fall for you. Not to mention you have that ethereal creepy aura that makes people stare at you,” Jenny explained.

“Don’t be so hard on her,” Scarlet said.

Jenny rolled her eyes, “It’s only going to get worse when she starts to look like a grown woman instead of a girl. I’m just glad I’m not someone who has to worry about things like this.”

Riley banged her head on the table. “What am I supposed to do?” she complained, spitting a stray strand of hair out of her mouth.

“You could try dating someone,” Jenny suggested.

“But my heart belongs to one man.” Riley pouted.

“You don’t have to be in love with someone to date them. Just find someone you think is kind of cute, and spend some time together. You could gain a little experience, even.” Jenny looked almost bored. 

“If you are going to try dating someone, I would not suggest someone from your House. Your relationship with other Slytherins is volatile enough without adding romantic relationships to it,” Scarlet said gently.

“I don’t even want to date anyone right now!” Riley snapped.

Jenny raised her hands in a placating motion. “It was just a suggestion. Twelve is a little young to date, anyways. Not to mention, _shooting a gun!_ …Sorry, sorry, off topic.”

Scarlet turned to Jenny, concerned. “The more I learn about you, the more I worry.”

Jenny waved her off. “It’s fine! Don’t worry about me. I’m doing just fine.”

Scarlet frowned. “Didn’t you break into a teacher’s office last week?”

“That was just to keep my skills sharp.”

Riley slammed her hand on the table. “Weren’t we discussing my problems? I have an army of admirers and I’m not even interested in dating anyone!”

“You didn’t like my suggestion. I don’t know what to tell you,” Jenny said unsympathetically.

“I wish I could give you some helpful advice,” Scarlet said, “All I can say is that it might be best just to pretend you don’t know about it. Sometimes people lose interest if you ignore them.”

“That sounds like a patently bad idea,” Jenny said.

“You haven’t offered a better option,” Riley pointed out.

The next day, Riley kept her eyes peeled. Now that she had started paying attention, she noticed adoring gazes everywhere. Riley became convinced that the entire student body was infatuated with her. It made her want to hide in a dark corner. Jenny slapped her on the back of the head and told her that her ego was overinflated. 

Riley began trying to hide her looks in the hope that people would ignore her. She covered her auburn waves with the gag gift hat Jeremy made her, and kept her eyes downcast. She almost asked Jenny to borrow her horrendous scarf. 

Eventually the stares died down. Riley breathed a sigh of relief, and went back to dressing as usual. She put the love triangle drama behind her and turned her attention back to her studies. Exams were months away, but Riley wasn’t taking any chances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the halfway point! Stay tuned for "In Which Jenny Proves There is No Such Thing as Too Stupid to Try", coming sometime next week.


	11. In Which Jenny Proves There is No Such Thing as Too Stupid to Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny does a series of increasingly reckless things in a bid to prove her bravery. Nobody is impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny's POV

Jenny rolled out of bed with a grin. She had a to-do list today, and she planned on completing it with gusto. The Sorting Hat could eat itself! She was a true Gryffindor. She swept her hair up in her usual ponytail, and poked her cheek to get her body energized. She left the Gryffindor dorms with confidence, and not at all quietly.

Jenny entered the dining hall and snuck up behind Percy. She snatched up one of his sausages and stuffed it into her mouth, nearly swallowing it whole. Percy gasped, and spun around to face her. His mouth gaped open, and he began sputtering. Jenny grinned, a bit of sausage still stuck in her teeth.

“What… did you just… five points from Gryffindor!” Percy shouted, his face turning an ugly red color.

“For what, Percy?” Jenny asked innocently.

“For stealing food from a prefect!”

Jenny cocked her head. “But did you actually see me steal anything?”  
“Well, I-”

“So you didn’t, did you?”

“I know it was you!”

“But you didn’t see me. What if it was someone else? Can you really justify docking points from your own House for something you didn’t even see happen?”

Percy huffed. “Fine, no points docked. I have my eye on you, Jones.”

Jenny smirked. “I hope you see something worth noticing.”

She spun on her heel and sauntered over to Fred and George, who stared at her with their eyes bulging. She sat next to them and began piling food onto her plate. After a few moments of ignoring their stares, she looked up.

“What is it?”

“Did you seriously just do what I think you did?” Fred asked. 

“What do you think I did?” Jenny asked.

Fred coughed. “I’m pretty sure I just saw you steal food directly under Percy’s nose, and then bluff your way out of it.”

“Well, if I did do that, it would be pretty impressive, wouldn’t it?” Jenny stabbed some eggs onto her fork.

“You have some serious guts pulling a stunt like that,” George said.

“Why, thank you!” Jenny said.

“I’m not sure that was compliment,” George replied.

“So, Jenny,” said Fred, “first I hear you’re breaking into Sprout’s office, as if last year wasn’t enough, and now you’re screwing with prefects? I mean, I’m all for pranks, but this seems a little… advanced”

“Nobody knows it was me.” Jenny took a sip of pumpkin juice.

George sighed, “I’m pretty sure we, Riley, Scarlet, and your sister aren’t ‘nobody’.”

“Fine. Nobody who doesn’t know me knows that I did it.”

“It’s only a matter of time,” Fred cautioned.

Jenny pinched their cheeks. “It’s so cute that you guys worry about me. Now, I have classes to worry about, so I will see you two later.”

She swept up her things and marched out of the hallway, her heart light from their comments on her bravery. She nearly tripped over Neville Longbottom, who cowered in the corner. When she turned her gaze on him, he flinched.

“Longbottom, right?” Jenny asked.

“Ye-yes, that’s me,” he stammered.

“What are you doing out here?” she asked.

“I’m hiding from Malfoy, m’am.”

“That little snot rag?” Jenny snorted. “What for?”

“He tries to trip me whenever he sees me and he laughs in my face,” Neville mumbled.

Jenny rolled her eyes. “Do you want me to make him stop?”

Neville turned pale. “What are you going to do to him?”

“I’m friends with Riley Dracula. I can get her to make him stop.”

“Ri-Riley Dracula? The half vampire? She’s…” Neville’s skin turned from bloodless to blood-red.

“Yes, yes, I know, she’s fantastic. Malfoy’s obsessed with her, so he’ll basically do whatever she wants. The only person he’s more obsessed with is Harry Potter,” Jenny patted Neville on the head, ignoring his trembling.

“I’ll see you around, Neville.” 

Jenny sailed through her school day in an excellent mood. Her highlight was staring Snape directly in the eye every time she put in an ingredient, and ending up with a perfect potion. She enjoyed how his jaw tightened when he saw the final result. He looked like he might say something, but then he turned to Riley’s potion as if Jenny did not even exist. She had to try very hard not to snicker gleefully. 

That evening, Jenny snuck out of the dormitory to hit her next target: Professor Quirrell’s office. She avoided Filch just fine, without even stirring his interest. Who needs magic when you have stealth born from sneaking around your parents’ house from the day you could walk?

Jenny unlocked his office with a simple _Alohomora_ charm. She immediately went to his shelves and started rifling through them. Jenny liked taking a little souvenir from her break-ins to commemorate the occasion. She still had a potion bottle from Snape’s office, and she took a clipping of one of Professor Sprout’s plants last week. 

Jenny’s had brushed a piled of parchment, revealing a set of detailed notes. She picked them up and tried to decipher the cramped writing. She made out a few words like _troll_ and _dog_ and _can’t get past_ before setting the parchment down in frustration. She turned to see a preserved animal corpse floating in a jar. Jenny gasped. It appeared to be a mutated cow, possibly suffering some kind of curse before its death. Jenny found a supposed vampire tooth and pocketed it to show Riley.

On her way out, Jenny made a detour to the third-floor corridor. She stopped in front of the door and placed her hand on the wood. She raised her wand to unlock it. Jenny felt a chill run down her spine. She quickly backed away from the door; her hands trembled. Jenny shoved them into her pockets and hurried back to the dorm. She tried to ignore the cold sweat that had broken out on her forehead, and slowed her breathing to normal as she walked. She slipped back into her bed just before dawn. 

Jenny gloried in the incredulous whispers of her classmates that morning. Fred and George eyed her suspiciously. She grabbed some eggs.

“Did you hear, Jenny?” Fred asked, “Professor Quirrell was in a tizzy this morning. He claims that his office was tampered with. Do you know anything about that?”

“That’s interesting,” Jenny said, “Did he say if anything was taken?”

George frowned. “No, I don’t think so.”

Jenny went back to her food. “Intriguing.”

“What did you do?” Fred and George said in unison.

One week later, Jenny slipped out to Professor Binns’s office. His was fairly easy to break into. All Jenny had to do was use a standard _Alohomora_ charm. The only problem was, Professor Binns was sleeping in his chair. His ghostly form floated oddly above it, with an inch or two of space in between. Jenny suppressed a shudder. Ghosts tended to be light sleepers, as Jenny had discovered through her interactions with Moaning Myrtle. Jenny tiptoed silently across the floor. Just as she passed Professor Binns, he let out a loud snort. Jenny froze. Binns continued to snore. Jenny continued her path to his shelves. 

She carefully looked through his belongings until she found the only book in the room covered in dust. She picked it up and brushed off of the cover. The title read _A Contradictory History: Truth is in the Eye of the Wizard_. Jenny skimmed it, noting its many controversial opinions about the goblin wars. Why couldn’t Binns teach this in his classroom instead of the boring drivel he spewed every day?

Jenny tucked the book underneath her arm and snuck out of the room, closing the door gently behind her. She heard the soft click of cat claws, and hurried off in the opposite direction. Mrs. Norris was nearly as much of a menace as Filch was. She made it back to her dorm without a hitch, and stored the book with her other treasures. 

As she had nearly every night since she had broken into Professor Sprout’s office, Jenny approached the forbidden door in the third floor corridor. This time, she froze even before her hand touched the wood. Jenny broke out in a cold sweat and began to shake. She gulped, trying to tamp down the panic rising in her chest. The cold air stung her sinuses. Jenny backed away from the door and bolted. She nearly tripped over Mrs. Norris, who gave an aggrieved howl. Jenny didn’t even spare her a glance. She ran so fast she doubted Filch would see any sign of her by the time he appeared at Mrs. Norris’s side. 

The following Monday, Jenny woke up in a right temper. She had slept in her standard ponytail and did not bother to fix it. She yanked on her uniform, and slung her tie over her shoulder. Katie Bell gave her a nervous smile; Jenny glared back. She trudged down to the Great Hall, ignoring the hushed whispers. Several students stumbled out of her way. She slumped down on the bench next to Fred and George, who regarded her cautiously. 

“Alright there, Jenny?” Fred asked.

“I am not interested in speaking to anyone this morning,” Jenny snarled.

“Alright, then,” George mumbled.

That afternoon, Jenny exited the Potions room with Snape’s criticisms ringing in her ears. She slammed the door behind her, nearly catching someone’s foot. She ignored the irate yelling and stalked down the hallway. She turned the corner and slammed into a large body.

Jenny stumbled back. She looked up to see a large boy with a frown on his face. She glanced at his robes and noticed the large Slytherin crest on his chest. Jenny snarled.

“Watch where you’re going, you big oaf!” she shouted.

Marcus Flint crossed his arms over his chest. “Who do you think you are, Gryffindor!”

“Someone who’s certainly not afraid of you,” Jenny said.

“Maybe you should be the one watching herself,” he said.

Jenny stepped closer until she was nose to chest with him. “I know who you are. I’ve met your buddies Warrington and Montague, and I wasn’t afraid of them. Your lot may be able to scare my friend Riley, but I know a lot of people much scarier than you.”

“Do you?” Flint said.

Jenny poked his chest with her index finger. “Back off.”

Flint loomed over her. “Do you want a fight, Gryffindor?”

“If you’re not scared.”

Flint raised his fist. Jenny changed her position, ready to take the hit, when suddenly, Riley yanked her to the side. Jenny yelped in protest. Riley shushed her. Riley turned to Flint.

“Sorry, Flint. My friend woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning. She’s very sorry for bothering you. We didn’t mean to cause any trouble. Good luck at your Quidditch match!” Riley said.

“Watch your step, Dracula,” Flint grumbled.

“Bye, now!” Riley called over her shoulder as she dragged Jenny away. 

Jenny yanked her arm out of Riley’s grip. “Why did you do that?”

Riley groaned. “Seriously? You were about to get pummeled!”

“I had it under control.”

Riley rolled her eyes. “Like hell you did. Marcus Flint would’ve knocked you flat.”

Jenny huffed. “I handled myself just fine last year when I was kidnapped. I didn’t need you two to rescue me.”

“You lost your wand in the woods!” Riley said, “You happened to catch them off guard because they weren’t expecting it. Plus, you got kidnapped in the first place.”

“That’s unfair.”

“Are you sure about that? Because Marcus Flint was ready to fight you head on, and I’m pretty sure you weren’t ready to fight him. Can you say to my face that you’re sure you could’ve beaten him?”

Jenny looked Riley in the eye, and then glanced away. “Whatever.”

“What is wrong with you? You’ve been acting weird for months! Scarlet and I haven’t really pushed it, but you’re starting to worry us,” Riley said, her eyes crinkling in concern.

“You have your own problems. You don’t need to worry about me,” Jenny said, shrugging.

“Is this about what happened with the three-headed dog?” Riley asked.

Jenny felt her cheeks heat up. “No!”

“So that’s a yes, then?”

Jenny turned away from Riley and marched down the hallway. “Leave me alone!” 

“You can’t avoid your problems forever!” Riley called after her. “Please talk to us!”

“When hell freezes over!”

Jenny skipped afternoon studying and took a swim in the Great Lake. She managed to avoid the mermaids and other magical creatures. She didn’t see the Giant Squid. Jenny returned to the surface and shivered as she pulled on her robes. Despite the fact that spring had begun, the weather was still chilly. She made it back into the castle just in time for dinner.

Jenny ignored everyone during dinner, digging into her food with gusto. Fred and George seemed relieved by the amount of food she had consumed. Her renewed appetite reassured them that she had returned to normal. Jenny rolled her eyes at their unfounded concern. As soon as dinner ended, Jenny raced up to Gryffindor Tower and found a secluded corner to do her classwork. She noticed, Harry, Hermione, and Ron whispering to themselves in the corner. Those three always seemed up to something. Jenny felt a pang of jealously that she viciously ignored.

Jenny went to bed early and planned out her next heist. On Friday, she planned to hit the next office on her list. The thrill of getting away with it only fueled Jenny to continue. She smiled as she plotted out her plan of attack. This kind of daring surely gave her some seriously Gryffindor points, right? Nobody but a Gryffindor had this kind of gutsy plan. Hufflepuffs were too goody-two-shoes, Ravenclaws were too nerdy, and Slytherins were too chicken to try something like this.

On Friday evening, Jenny found herself digging through Professor Flitwick’s things, looking for a suitable token. She glanced over her shoulder repeatedly, fearing the footsteps of her tiny professor. Upon opening one of the many drawers, Jenny found an oddly shaped cup with spindly legs. Jenny coaxed the cup into her robes before escaping the office.

Midway through the last week of March, Jenny found herself bored. She had planned her final office break in for Saturday night, but she had no plans before them. The creeping fear that had only grown since her visit to the Sorting Hat had begun to weigh on her. Jenny’s skin itched. A thought sprung into her head. Jenny smiled.

After dinner, Jenny climbed to the top of Ravenclaw Tower, solving the riddle and sneaking pass the unsuspecting Ravenclaws. She jiggled open one of the windows and shimmied up to the roof. She nearly lost her balance when the wind hit her on her way over the ledge. Jenny dug her fingernails into the tiles and held on tight. Her muscles ached and her eyes stung from the windchill. The breeze lessened, and Jenny scrambled fully onto the top of the tower. 

She could see the entire grounds from her perch. Hagrid’s hut stood in the distance, right on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The Great Lake glistened in the light of the setting sun. Jenny stood up, gripping the spire. The breeze tossed her hair.

Jenny let out out an exhilarated whoop. “Take that, Sorting Hat!”

She tightened her grip, and shifted to stand on one foot. She raised her other foot into the air in a sloppy arabesque. Jenny grinned. She felt no fear up here, standing at the top of the tower, only pure joy.

Once the novelty wore off, Jenny slipped back into the tower, shutting the window behind her. She snuck back out, returning to Gryffindor Tower with only some light grumbling from the Fat Lady. She felt satisfied enough that Saturday didn’t seem so far away. Jenny could wait.

Her final stop she had saved for last. Jenny admired Professor Trelawney more that any other teacher, save Professor McGonagall. Many people would find that odd, considering how different they were. But Jenny knew there was one thing they had in common. Both had the ability to set people on edge. Snape did too, but Jenny didn’t count him, because she was pretty sure it was his evil aura, not any type of charisma, that made people sit down and shut up.

Jenny climbed to the top of the Divination staircase and flipped the trap door open. She slipped inside, silently sliding down the ladder to land softly at the base. She surveyed the crowded room, grinning. It looked exactly as ridiculous as she hoped. She nearly sneezed from the incense. Jenny covered her nose and looked for Trelawney’s office. She squeezed through the tables, using the skills Madam Puddifoot taught her to avoid jostling them. 

Eventually she reached the office door. Jenny turned the knob and found that Trelawney had not even locked it. She probably didn’t need to, considering how much students avoided her. Jenny peeked inside to see shelves full of crystal balls and divination tools. She noticed a teacup with a chip in it in the wastebasket next to Trelawney’s desk. Jenny picked up the cup and noticed what looked like a wolf made out of tea leaves at the bottom.

“Must be a sign,” she said, and pocketed it. 

Having completed every single item on her agenda that month, Jenny woke up the next morning feeling extremely satisfied. The lingering fear had completely vanished. The sun’s rays shone through the window, dotting the flagstones with gentle light. Jenny actually hummed as she got ready for breakfast. 

Before she even entered the Great Hall, a hand reached out and snatched her off to the side. Two very annoyed Weasley twins stood before her, arms crossed. Jenny cocked her head.

“Did you want something?” she asked

Fred huffed. “Want something? Want something? Are you kidding me? We know you broke into Binns office, we know you broke into Quirrell’s office, we’re pretty sure you broke into Flitwick’s office, and if the rumors are true, you’ve also broken into Trelawney’s office! Seriously? Trelawney? Are you trying to get cursed?”

George patted his brother’s shoulder. “Now, now. Just because Jenny’s gotten a bit ambitious and ended up a little over her head, doesn’t mean we should shout.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jenny said, making a move towards the entryway.

Fred blocked her. “Don’t even think about it.”

George groaned. “I can’t believe you’re making us the responsible ones, Jenny. You don’t even know how upset that makes me. We can’t get a reputation for being responsible!” 

“Do you want me to get you a girl’s toilet seat to sent to Ginny?” Jenny said, trying to change the subject.

Fred growled. “Don’t change the subject.”

Jenny sighed. “Look, boys, what I do on my own time is my business. Don’t worry about me.”

“She’s making me angrier,” Fred said to George.

“Jenny, you’re our friend. Our protégé, if you will,” said George.

“I won’t.”

“Not the point. We want you to be a successful mischief maker. And part of being a mischief maker is not being caught for anything that would get you more than points docked or a detention.” 

Jenny rolled her eyes. “Maybe you’re not being ambitious enough.”

Fred shook his head. “No, we’re being careful. We have a lot of ambitions. Great plans. But we’re only third years. We’ve got to work our way up. We’ve been working on some experiments at the Burrow, but they aren’t ready for development. We’re biding our time until we’re good and ready. Seventh year will be our big finale.”

"Besides, Mum would skin our hides if we got expelled from Hogwarts,” said George.

“My parents wouldn’t give a damn if I was expelled. They’d probably throw a party,” Jenny snapped.

“Do you really want your parents to get their way?” George asked.

Jenny sighed. “I suppose not. Fine, I’ll cut back. Just get off my back about it.”

“One more thing,” Fred said, “What’s this I’m hearing about you playing balance beam on the rooftop of Ravenclaw Tower?”

Jenny pushed past him. “Ask me no questions and I’ll tell you no lies.”

“Stop using our own words against us!” Fred shouted.

“Shouldn’t have offered them to me in the first place!” Jenny called over her shoulder. 

Fred and George grumbled, but trailed behind her into the Great Hall. They managed to keep quiet during the meal. Jenny noticed Riley, Scarlet, and Kelsey glaring at her from the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables respectively. She waved. Fred and George gave her disappointed looks. 

Jenny walked through her day, and everywhere she went, she heard whispers of her deeds.

“Did you hear that four professors’ offices have been broken into this month?” One Hufflepuff said to his friend.

“I heard that someone stole a vampire tooth from Professor Quirrell,” Parvati Patil told her sister.

“Someone was on the roof of the Ravenclaw Tower last week,” Padma replied, “I’m pretty sure it wasn’t a Ravenclaw.”

Pride swelled in her chest at the rumors. Unfortunately, Jenny’s excellent day came to a crashing halt that afternoon. It started with Potions.

Riley wouldn’t even look at her as they worked on their latest assignment. Jenny kept trying to catch her attention, but Riley looked studiously at her cauldron. Jenny tried to point out that she was adding the wrong proportions, but Riley ignored her. Jenny began to feel an inkling of concern.

She thought nothing of it when she entered the library that afternoon. That is, until she found her friends sitting at her table with their arms crossed. It wasn’t just Riley and Scarlet; it was all of her friends.

“What is going on here?” Jenny complained.

“We’re worried about you,” said Scarlet. 

“Normally I’d be all for mischief,” Lee said, “But you’re getting out of hand.”

“You picked a fight with a Slytherin fifth year!” Riley shouted.

“That was just a misunderstanding,” Jenny insisted.

Fred snorted, “And I’m a Malfoy.”

“Even though we can’t prove it,” George said, “We know you were behind the office break ins.”

“You have no evidence.”

“We have common sense,” said Fred.

“Fine. Let’s say I did do that. Where’s the harm? Nobody suspects me. Besides, I finished everything on my agenda this month.”

“This month?” Scarlet said incredulously.

“April starts in less than a week!” Riley buried her head in her hands.

“You guys are so uptight. I’m just expressing my Gryffindor pluckiness.”

“Jenny,” Fred said, “Recklessness does not equal pluckiness, or courage.”

“Jenny we are begging you. Please, stop this,” Scarlet said. 

Jenny felt a wave of remorse. She had been so focused on proving herself that she had ignored her friends’ warnings. By breaking into so many offices, she had put herself at risk. She had blown off her friends. Jenny felt a large knot forming in her chest. She dropped her gaze to the floor. She ignored the stinging in her eyes and tried to regain her composure. Finally, she lifted her head to look at her friends. She took in their furrowed brows and drawn lips. Jenny sighed.

“You are all really worried about me, aren’t you?”

Riley rolled her eyes. “Yes, you idiot!”

Jenny sighed. “Fine, I’ll stop. I won’t try to break into any other offices, or do any dangerous stunts, or try to pick any fights with Slytherins who are older than me.”

“What about Slytherins your own age? Or younger?” Riley asked.

“No promises.”

Her friends let out a collective sigh of relief and swept her up into a group hug. Jenny tried to squirm free, to no avail. After several long, agonizing minutes, they finally let her go. 

“You all are way too happy about this,” Jenny grumbled.

“We are just happy that you agreed with us,” George said.

“I am going to regret this, aren’t I?” Jenny complained.

Despite the joy she felt from her friends, Jenny felt her Gryffindor failures looming over her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stayed tuned for the next chapter, "In Which Riley Fights With Her Housemates (Again)", coming next week.


	12. In Which Riley Fights With Her Housemates (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History repeats itself when Riley's relationship with Malfoy makes his peers jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley POV

Riley shook herself out of her daze as Draco finished up his rant about Harry Potter. She blinked her eyes to clear them. Draco lowered his shaking fist and huffed. Riley stood up from the chaise she had been lounging on and sauntered over to Draco.   
  
She patted him gently on the shoulder. “Draco, I know Harry Potter can be extremely irritating, but you must consider your other interests. If you become too focused on him, you won’t be able to advance your career in the future. I’m very tired now, so I am going to bed. I will see you tomorrow at breakfast.” 

Riley dropped her hand from his shoulder and walked to her dorm. Before she reached the girls’ staircase, Pansy Parkinson stepped in front of her. Pansy’s eyes narrowed into slits and she placed her delicately manicured fists on her slender hips. Riley took a step back.

“Can I help you?” Riley asked.

“Stay away from Draco,” Pansy snarled.

Riley raised an eyebrow. “For what reason?”

Pansy lips pinched. “You’re no good for him. You’re a half-breed vampire. He’s pureblood royalty. You’ll just soil him by being near him. It’s bad enough that you turned Adrian against everyone, but now you’re ruining our pride and joy.” 

Riley laughed. “Are you serious? I’m sorry you’re jealous, but Draco chose to be my friend. He clearly thinks that I am a valuable companion, or he wouldn’t associate with me.”

“If you won’t break ties with him willingly, we’ll just have to make you.”

“I’ll tell you this, Pansy,” Riley said, “I wasn’t afraid of my Slytherin yearmates, and I’m not afraid of you. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stay away from me. If you do manage to get one up on me, Adrian will make sure you wish you hadn’t” 

Riley stepped into her personal space, forcing Pansy to move out of the way or else get too close. Pansy gulped and took a step. Riley swept past with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at Pansy’s threats as she entered her bedchambers.

Riley sat at her desk and pulled out a slip of parchment, a quill, and ink. She began composing a letter to Edward. She tapped her chin thoughtfully, and began to write.

_Dear Edward,_

_Have you convinced your father to see you? I know your efforts have not yet been fruitful, but he must be growing tired of your visits. I’m sure he will give in soon. I hope Jeremy is not driving you insane. He must be a little stir crazy._

_School has been quite boring. Jenny has been acting erratically lately, but I think she’s just trying to outdo Fred and George Weasley in the mischief department. Scarlet is trying to get Cho Chang to notice her. I’m not sure how well that is working. Once can never tell with Ravenclaws._

_I am in conflict with my Slytherin classmates again. A girl from Draco’s year has threatened me. She told me that if I don’t give up my friendship with Draco, that she will somehow make me do it._

_I cannot wait until summer vacation. I am looking forward to visiting the countryside with you and Jeremy. It’s just not the same at Hogwarts. I await your next missive._

_Best wishes,  
Riley_

Riley relayed the story of her encounter with Pansy to Jenny and Scarlet the next afternoon. Jenny snorted an every-flavored bean out of her nose. Scarlet wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“Are you seriously getting threatened by a first year? What kind out House is Slytherin anyways?” Jenny said incredulously. 

“Now, Jenny you shouldn’t disparage the abilities of first years. You were one last year, remember?” Scarlet said.

Jenny tilted her head thoughtfully. “You know, you’re right. I shouldn’t be so judgmental.”

Riley huffed. “Are you two serious right now? You should be supporting me!”

“I don’t think you really need our support,” Scarlet said, “You are very good at taking care of yourself.”

“Besides,” Jenny said, “You’re the only Slytherin I like. I wouldn’t pick any of the rest of them over you.”

“Well, thank you, Jenny.” 

“If you’re really concerned about it, you could always call on your Head of House,” Scarlet suggested.

Jenny wrinkled her nose. “Please don’t.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to bother him,” Riley said.

“Wonderful. Now that we’ve settled that, we should actually finish this Charms essay,” Jenny said.

Riley met up with Draco, Gregory, and Vincent at dinnertime. She sat next to Draco, and noticed Pansy glaring from the other end of the table. Several Slytherins flanked her, and also gave Riley dirty looks. Riley smiled at them, and leaned in closer to Draco’s side. He looked up at her and turned a bright vermillion. Pansy started seething.

“Is it just me,” said Draco, “or is Pansy Parkinson glaring at us?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. She just wishes she was sitting next to you,” Riley replied smoothly.

“Oh, well, then. If only Potter had recognized how great Slytherin is,” Draco complained.

Riley suppressed a sigh. “Yes, yes, Draco, Harry Potter is a hopeless fool. Your potatoes are getting cold.”

Vincent and Gregory sent her sympathetic glances across the table. Riley winked, and they both blushed. She loved having such adorable Slytherin boys as friends. She turned back to her food, ignoring the piercing stares from the other end of the table. 

Draco began recounting his classes as Riley slowly worked her way through her food. He interjected several comments about Harry Potter and how much of a screw up he was. Riley suppressed several eye rolls. Vincent and Gregory mostly grunted as they shoved pastries in their mouths. Riley sometimes wondered if they did that so they wouldn’t have to respond to Draco. 

That evening, Riley, Draco, Vincent, and Gregory played a rousing game of Exploding Snap. Draco actually managed to keep from mentioning Harry Potter for the evening. Riley crushed them all mercilessly, in part because they kept staring at her instead of paying attention to the cards. 

Late into the night, Riley had them work on some school work. Draco did acceptably in his classes, but Vincent and Gregory needed some work. No matter how many times she drilled it into their heads, they couldn’t seem to understand the basic alignments of the planets. Riley nearly threw her quill in the air in frustration. She moved on to Potions to give herself a break. They did slightly better in that department. She gave them all a pat on the back before heading to bed.

Pansy blocked her again the next day, this time on the stairwell. Riley sighed, and leaned her head against the wall. She waited in silence, watching Pansy turn steadily more and more puce. Finally Pansy broke her silence.

“I told you to stay away from Draco. Now you’re taunting me. I’m giving you one last chance to back off before I make it very painful for you.” 

Riley started laughing. “You are really terrible at this intimidation thing, you know. Draco will never be interested in you, because you are a stuck up, boring, joyless hag. Get some outside interests. Then maybe he’ll notice you even exist.”  
  
Pansy started sputtering, “You… I… you will pay for that, Dracula!”

Riley flashed her singular fang, “That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

She leaned towards her, and Pansy shrank against the wall. Riley sauntered past her, chuckling. She heard Pansy’s snarl of rage just before she closed her bedroom door. Riley fell into a dreamless sleep without any inkling of what the next day would hold.

Odd glares and shadowed eyes followed her everywhere that morning. Riley felt a chill run down her spine as she sat at her usual spot next to Draco that morning. Two burly seventh year Slytherins flanked Pansy, and she smiled viciously at Riley. Riley smiled back, ignoring the hairs on her arms that had stood on end. She turned back to see Draco frowning at her.

“You alright there, Riley?” he asked. 

“Just peachy, Draco,” Riley assured him. 

Potions that afternoon felt like a powder keg. Even Jenny noticed the tension. Riley’s year mates stared menacingly at her from the other side of the room, and the Gryffindors sent her a few odd looks. Professor Snape hovered next to her cauldron, looking extremely perturbed. 

After class, Jenny dragged her to the library with half of her school bag unpacked. Riley struggled to hold on to her books as Jenny pulled her along at top speed. She didn’t stop until they had arrived at their usual table in the library. Jenny finally let go and turned to Scarlet.

“I think the Slytherins are after Riley again,” she said.

“I don’t know about that,” Riley protested. 

“They’re stalking her, I’m pretty sure,” Jenny said, “I saw them glaring at her in Potions. Riley, if you aren’t careful, you’re going to end up in an ambush.”

“I’m not worried. I can always fly away.”

“Really? I’m not sure it’s a good idea for you to go around advertising what powers being a vampire gives you. That seems like a recipe for getting into serious trouble.”

Riley sighed. “Fine, I won’t reveal my powers. Adrian warned them all off, so they won’t attack me.”

Jenny facepalmed. “Look, Riley, as someone who frequently deals with a whole family of volatile tempers, I can tell you that warnings only go so far. Eventually someone steps out of line, and you have to be ready for the consequences. Just make sure you don’t get yourself into a situation you can’t get yourself out of.” 

Riley patted her shoulder. “Okay, Jenny, I’ll make sure to keep an eye out.”

Jenny eyed her skeptically. “You better. I don’t want to be cleaning up your mess.”

Scarlet watched her worriedly. “Riley, please try not to antagonize them anymore.”

Jenny nodded. “I hate to agree, but you really should try not to make Parkinson any angrier.” 

Riley tried to blend into the woodwork at dinner. Unfortunately, Pansy looked even more furious. Their little encounter last night had only made things worse. Riley gulped and tried to look non-threatening. Draco, off on another Harry Potter tirade, completely missed the tension at the Slytherin table. Gregory and Vincent looked a little concerned, though that may have been discomfort from overeating. 

Draco, Gregory, and Vincent went off to watch the evening Quidditch practice, so Riley went back to the Slytherin Dorms alone. She had no interest in watching it and listening to Draco complain about Harry Potter being on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. 

She entered the Common Room and found it empty except for a roaring fire. She took a seat and leaned into the soft cushion. Just as she was drifting off, she felt a large hand grip her shoulder.

Riley jerked awake just as someone dragged her from the chair and tossed her to the ground. She rolled, banging her knees and elbows painfully. She pushed herself to her feet to see Pansy flanked by two large seventh years.

“You should have backed off, Dracula. And you definitely shouldn’t have insulted me. Now you’ll pay for what you did.”

“Only two? I’m a little disappointed, Pansy,” Riley said.

The two seventh years stepped forward. One held her tightly in his grip, keeping Riley from squirming away. The other one started pummeling her body. Riley flinched and cried out and blows hit her stomach, chest, and face. Pansy laughed. Eventually they dropped her. Riley fell to the ground and lay still, panting. Blood dripped from her nose and mouth. She tried to get up, but her arms gave out and she slumped into the carpet. She heard their jeering laughs and Pansy’s high cackling. 

The door burst open with a loud bang, startling Riley’s attackers. Riley looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway, his blond hair gleaming. Vincent and Gregory flanked him. His face shone with righteous fury.

“What is going on here?” he said coldly.

Pansy flinched. “Draco, we…”

“You were jealous,” Draco interrupted, “so you decided to beat up my friend like a bunch of Muggle thugs.” 

“Draco-” Pansy said,

Draco waved his hand. “Don’t say another word, Pansy. You two, this is unbefitting of a Slytherin. Leave.”

The two boys shuffled away, leaving only a devastated Pansy. “You’re lucky I don’t tell a Prefect. I don’t want to hear about you bothering Riley again, or I’ll get you expelled,” Draco said.

Pansy started crying and ran off. Once the common room emptied, Draco approached Riley. He brushed her hair back and flinched when he saw her face. 

“Oh, Riley, what did they do to you?” he said softly.

Riley began to cry. “They caught me when I wasn’t paying attention. I didn’t think they’d actually…”

Vincent and Gregory helped her to her feet. “Let’s get you to Madam Pomfrey,” Draco said. 

Vincent and Gregory slung Riley’s arms over their shoulders and she limped to the Hospital Wing. Draco burst through the doors and marched over to Madam Pomfrey, who was straightening the beds. She startled, and turned to see Riley’s sad state.

“What happened to her,” she asked sharply.

“An accident on the stairs. She has a broken nose; injuries to her face, torso, and arms; and a few cracked ribs. Can you fix it?” Draco demanded.

Madam Pomfrey huffed. “Of course I am. Injuries of that sort are the easiest to fix. And don’t think I believe a word you said about the stairs. Bring her over to me, please.”

Vincent and Gregory brought Riley over to bed next to Madam Pomfrey and slowly lowered her onto the mattress. Riley groaned in pain as her injuries twinged. They lifted her legs and settled them onto the blanket. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and began examining Riley’s body.

“I believe your original assessment of her injuries was correct, Mr. Malfoy,” Pomfrey said, “Although it appears that her vampiric biology has hastened her recovery. I will keep her overnight, and release her in the morning if she is doing well. You three, go back to your dormitory. I don’t need you fussing about and disrupting the healing process.”

“But-” Draco protested.

“Leave, now.” Madam Pomfrey insisted.

The three boys turned around and left the hospital wing. Draco sent one last worried look back at Riley. She smiled, trying to reassure him. Her nose twinged, and she winced. Draco frowned. Riley managed to lift her arm to wave him off. They finally disappeared through the doors.  
  
Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Riley’s body. Flashes of warmth began shooting through Riley’s body as her injuries healed. When Riley felt no more pain, Madam Pomfrey lowered her wand. Madam Pomfrey nodded contentedly.

“All better now, Ms. Dracula. Get some rest, and you will be back to class tomorrow morning.” she said.

Riley frowned. “No chance staying in the morning?”

Madam Pomfrey gave her an exasperated look. “I will not excuse you from lessons unless absolutely necessary. Now, go to sleep, dear.”

She trotted away to the other end of the hospital wing. Riley heard her shoes clicking in the distance, slowly fading away. She heard the door close, and then Riley fell fast asleep.

She awoke to Jenny shouting. “I can’t believe those Slytherin bastards did this to her!”

“Jenny!” Scarlet hissed, “Keep your voice down! You’ll get us kicked out of the hospital wing. And don’t swear.”

“I’ll swear as much as I bloody damn like. I’ll make every last one of them wish they were never born,” Jenny snarled. 

“That sounds positively violent,” Riley said, blinking her eyes open.

“Riley!” Scarlet exclaimed, moving to her bedside. 

Riley noticed her hair was as white as when Jenny disappeared last year. “How did you hear about what happened?”

“Your weird friend Goyle told us. I thought the two of them were just Malfoy’s blockhead lackeys, but Goyle at least has some sense,” Jenny said, still seething.

“This is a little embarrassing,” Riley said. 

“We heard about how bad it was, but you looked alright when we came in this morning. I think that’s a good thing. If Jenny had seen you before, I think she would have ripped Pansy’s hair straight out of her head,” Scarlet said. 

“I still might do that,” Jenny grumbled.

“Please don’t. You were the one who said I shouldn’t antagonize them. You’ll just make it worse.”

“All bets are off now. They attacked you, and I’ll make them wish they hadn’t even met you.” Jenny started shaking with rage.

Scarlet placed a hand on her shoulder. “Why don’t you try cooling off, and at the end of the day, you can decide if you want to rip them a new one. Plus, I heard Draco thrashed Pansy last night.”

Jenny finally smiled. “I saw her crying at the breakfast table. I have to admit, Draco has gained another point in my ‘pro’ column. That puts him two points ahead of Snape.”

“Professor Snape doesn’t know what happened. And he was very concerned about me during Potions yesterday,” Riley said indignantly. 

“Sorry,” Jenny said. “He still doesn’t get any points.”

“I’m an invalid,” Riley complained, “can’t you give me a break?”

“If I did, I wouldn’t be your friend,” Jenny said. “Fair point,” Riley said. 

“You know, we really were upset when we heard about what happened to you. I don’t understand how they could be so cruel to you. Doesn’t House loyalty mean anything to them?” Scarlet said, her eyes glistening.

“Not when I’m stealing their prodigy and flaunting my half-breed heritage,” Riley said.

“It’s getting hard for me to resist cracking some skulls.” Jenny cracked her knuckles. 

“You know you can’t. Jenny, remember why we’re here,” Scarlet said.

“Right. Malfoy let us into the Slytherin Dormitory so we could grab you some clothes. Here. Change so we can leave.” Jenny thrust her schoolbag at her.

Riley pulled out her clothes. “I was really hoping I could skip some class. Now, shoo.”

Riley’s classes were punctuated with whispers. Slytherins seemed to be outright avoiding her. She saw Pansy in the hallways; their eyes met and Pansy scampered off, crying. Her teachers acted especially kindly towards her. Even the other Houses looked at her sympathetically. 

Draco, Vincent, and Goyle surrounded her on her way to lunch, and escorted her to the Slytherin table. There was a wide berth around where they sat. Riley noticed Adrian sitting at the other end of the table. He looked worried. Draco glared at anyone who looked in her direction. Vincent and Goyle emitted their most intimidating auras, which were rather impressive. Riley smiled at their protectiveness.

When Riley arrived in Potions, Professor Snape stood looming over his desk. He looked especially gaunt, and his black eyes glinted with fury. Riley felt a shiver of joy. Perhaps he was angry on her behalf. She found further evidence for her theory when he hovered near her desk for the entire lesson, his eyes never straying far from her face. Even Jenny’s muffled chuckles couldn’t bring her down. 

Draco tried to steal her away from her afternoon study sessions. Jenny nearly cold-cocked him for it.

“Look, Malfoy, you aren’t hiding her away in your little Slytherin den. Riley is our friend, and we can protect her just fine when she’s with us. Do you really think anyone has the guts to mess with me?” she asked.

Draco gulped. “Honestly, no. Very well, Jones. Escort her to dinner, and we will see to it that she arrives in her dorm safe and sound.”

“Deal. But I won’t shake your hand.”

“Agreed.”

Draco, Vincent, and Gregory retreated to the far corner of the library. Jenny glared at them, but didn’t chase them out. They sat rather quietly as Riley, Jenny, and Scarlet worked on their lessons. They trailed behind as Jenny and Scarlet walked Riley to the Great Hall. Riley smiled. It sort of felt like she had an entourage of bodyguards. Jenny and Scarlet relinquished Riley and went to their own House tables. Jenny made sure to stick her tongue out at Draco. Thankfully, he did not respond. 

Adrian finally caught up to Riley after dinner, once Draco, Vincent, and Gregory escorted her to the Slytherin Dorm. Draco tried to block his way, but Riley waved him away. Her three escorts stepped away, giving Riley and Adrian a bit of privacy. Riley crossed her arms and waited.

“Riley, are you alright? I heard what happened. I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there. They picked the perfect time, while I was away at Quidditch practice,” he said.

Riley nodded. “Yes, it was a good thing Draco was there. It could have been much worse.”

Adrian’s face tightened. “Yes, I suppose. I should probably thank him for that. I hope you know that I would have done anything to stop that from happening to you.”

Riley put her hand on his arm and felt him relax. “I know. I don’t blame you.”

Adrian hugged her, burying his face in her hair. Riley patted him gently on the back. He stepped back, patted her hair, and smiled. Riley smiled back.

“Well, I won’t keep you. Good night, Riley,” Adrian said, before striding away.

Riley watched him, feeling a pang of disappointment and slight sliver of irritation. 

“Well, that was… gallant of him,” Draco said stiffly.

Riley turned to see him glaring in the direction Adrian had left. “Yes, Adrian has always been that way towards me. He took me under his wing last year. I’m not sure I would have survived Slytherin without him. He’s like my big brother.”

Draco’s faced relaxed. “Big brother, huh? Well, I guess he’s alright if he’s looking after you.” 

“I just want the two of you to get along. By the way, Draco. Thank you for saving me. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t shown up. I don’t think I can ever repay you.”

Draco blushed. “Well.. it was nothing.”

“Really?” Riley smiled.

“Well...I doubt Potter has ever swooped in to save his closest friend, now has he?” Draco boasted.

“Who’s up for a game of Exploding Snap?” Riley asked, changing the subject.

Vincent and Gregory immediately looked up in interest. Riley managed to distract Malfoy from another tirade by fluttering her eyelashes in his direction. He hurried to join their game. 

Just before Riley went to bed that evening, Nyx flew through Riley’s window. She fluttered onto Riley’s shoulder and stretched out her leg. Riley removed the parchment and watch Nyx fly into the forest. She unrolled the letter and began to read. 

_Dear Riley,_

_Good news! My father has finally agreed to see me. I am absolutely ecstatic. Jeremy even seemed pleased when his butler told us he would see us tomorrow. It has been a stressful few months, but our hard work has finally paid off. Now all I have to do is convince him to reunite with my mother. That shouldn’t be too hard, right?_

_London is still pleasant, but the novelty has long worn off. Once can only explore the city for so long before it is tiresome. I look forward to finally sorting things out with my parents so we can return to Romania. I do look forward to seeing you this summer._

_Jeremy insisted I pass on a message to Jenny. He says he wants to know what kind of erratic activities she has been up to. I think he wants tips. I just hope he isn’t going to irritate my father enough that he kicks us out._

_I do wish you were with us. I miss you more each day._

_Yours,  
Edward_

Riley smiled, and set Edward’s parchment down on the desk. Though the last few days had been painful, she had also felt immense joy. Her friends stood up for her, and her soulmate had worried about her. Absolutely nothing could crush the feeling blooming in her chest. Riley held her clasped hands to her chest and looked dreamily out the window at the bright moon. What else could a vampire ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for next week's chapter, "In Which Jenny Talks Shit and Gets Hit".


	13. In Which Jenny Talks Shit and Gets Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny's continued conflict with her family rises to a physical altercation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny's POV

Jenny sighed when she saw Wassa flapping outside her window. She opened the clasp and pushed the pane open. Wassa fluttered inside. Jenny gave her some food and a few coins. Wassa took off immediately without waiting for any response. Jenny glanced at the envelope, noting Emmett’s handwriting. She pulled out a stack of letters from her desk and looked through them, her heart sinking with each word.

_Dear Jenny,_

_Why haven’t you rited me? I miss you a lot. Everything is bad here. Mama and Papa don’t care that I don’t wanna always play outside. Grandfather glares at me all the time. I don’t wanna shoot the gun. I don’t like the dead bunnies. I wanna be with you. Why are you not home?_

_Cousin Helen laughs at me all the time. She says I’m yousless like you. I don’t know why she says that. You aren’t yousless. Why is everyone so mean? Why can’t I be at skool? Mama says you aren’t here because you don’t love us. Thats not tru, rite? Please rite me soon._

_Love,  
Em_

_Dear Jenny,_

_Last nite was a full moon and I can’t remember anything. It was really scary bekuz I woke up in the woods all by my self and I cudn’t find Comfert or Zeek. Mama complained that I was all dirty and I had to wash forever. Are you coming home soon?_

_Love,  
Em_

_Dear Jenny,_

_I had to spend the whole day with Papa and he didn’t let me do anything fun. I had to show him how good I shoot and he got mad at me. I still can’t shoot that good and he thot I was bein lazy. I just wanna play with my toys but Grandfather told Mama that I was too old for toys. She threw them all away. I wish you were here to play with me. I miss you lots._

_Love,  
Em_

_Dear Jenny,_

_Today I tripped and fell in the dirt. It hurt a lot, so I cried. Grandfather said that crying is for babies and wulfs aren’t allowed to cry. Then he hit me when I wudn’t stop. Comfert came and took me away. Zeek looked real mad. Is he mad at me? I didn’t mean to cry. Mama yelled at me for getting dirty, even though the woods half lots of dirt. Why can I only get dirty when I’m a wulf? Please come home. I hate it here._

_Love,  
Em_

Jenny knew that the most recent letter would be the most upsetting. She opened it carefully and began to read. 

_Dear Jenny,_

_Papa said that I shudn’t want you to come back becuz you were bad. I’ve never seen you be bad. Why did he say that? He says that I shud want to be like Zeek. Zeek looks real sad all the time. Is he sad bekuz of me? He still shoots the bunnies for me. Does he think I’m bad? Does he want me to shoot the bunnies instead? You said I shudn’t because I’m too yung, but Mama says everyone needs to hunt. Please rite to me. I miss you._

_Love,  
Em_

Jenny gripped the letters so tightly the parchment began to rip. She carefully relaxed her fingers. Jenny sighed and carefully smoothed the letters before tucking them into her desk. She took several deep breaths. With a savage grin on her face, Jenny pulled out parchment and ink, and put her quill to work.

_Dear Mother,_

_I have received several concerning letters from Emmett in the last two weeks. He said that he has not received any of my letters. Are you destroying them when you receive them? I am disappointed to learn that you are so afraid of me that you can’t even bear to let my letters pass through your talons. I never though you would sink so low. Did Grandfather Conrí put you up to this? I know you bend over backwards to follow his orders. Do you also lick his boots for him? Of course, how could you stand up to a man with such an inflated ego that he couldn’t stand his own grandson acting like less than a man?_

_I want you to know that any respect that I might have been holding for you or Father has crumbled into dust. You are completely useless as parents and I revel in the fact that I am currently out of your reach. You are so insecure that you forced me to come home for Christmas instead of letting me focus on my studies. I would think that you would have more confidence that you could control me. Regardless, I will only become more difficult if you cut off my communication with Emmett. I look forward to your response._

_Sincerely,  
Jenny_

Jenny sent her letter off with one of the school owls the following morning. Fred and George eyed her when she arrived late to breakfast. She piled food on her plate. Just before she took her first bite, Fred cleared his throat.

“Yes,” Jenny said, setting her fork down carefully.

“You weren’t doing something reckless again, were you?” Fred said carefully.

Jenny snorted. “No. I just had to send off an early owl.”

“You have a dangerous look in your eye,” George added.

Jenny rolled her eyes. “I promised I’d stop, didn’t I? And I did. I just was dealing with some family issues.”

Fred winced. “Riley and Scarlet said that your relationship with your family is… strained.”

“Look, don’t worry about it,” Jenny said, “I’m just setting some things straight with my little brother.”

“You have a little brother?” Fred said, his eyes widening.

“Is he like you?” George asked.

“He’s six years old, and no, he isn’t anything like me. I also have two older siblings who already finished Hogwarts. Comfort is nineteen, Zeke is twenty one. Both of them were pretty invisible Hufflepuff students, so I doubt you or Percy would remember them. I’m the rebel,” Jenny said. 

“There was never really any doubt of that, was there?” George said.

“So what are Comfort and Zeke like, then?” Lee interjected. He tended to chow down and not talk much during meals.

Jenny blinked. “Comfort is the sweet perfect daughter, and Zeke is the manly perfect son. They’re very well behaved, but also very reserved. I think they’re afraid I stand out too much and that’s why I’m always getting into trouble.”

“Well, you do stand out.” Fred pointed out.

“And you do get in trouble,” George added.

Lee grinned. “That’s why we like you!” 

“You guys are so sweet.”

Jenny struggled through her classes as her heart filled with trepidation. She had no idea how her mother would respond to her letter. Her mind began to fill with terrible possibilities that awaited her. Jenny knocked over her ink bottle. She hurriedly patted it down with her sleeve, ignoring her seat mate’s snickering.

“Is everything all right, Ms. Jones?” Professor Flitwick asked from the front of the room.

“Yes, sorry! I just spilled a bit of ink. My mistake,” Jenny said.

“All right. Please copy the following notes. They will be on your final exam.”

Jenny sighed, and picked up her quill.

Jenny received no response to her letter the next day. She still felt on edge. Her mother would most likely respond immediately to her letter. After another day with no correspondence, Jenny began to relax. Perhaps she had actually scared her parents straight. Or, they saw her name on the envelope and tossed it into the fire. Jenny thought that might be a possibility. 

At precisely ten o’clock three days later, Kelsey stopped Jenny in the hall. Jenny huffed and crossed her arms, waiting for the tirade. Kelsey clenched her fists and gave Jenny a scathing glare.

“I heard about what you wrote to Mother last week! I can’t believe you would say that to our parents. Mother fainted dead away after she read your note. You are so disrespectful! Grandfather Conrí has half a mind to pull you out of school for your insubordinate behavior. I don’t blame him. How could you be so hateful of the gift you were given and the family who is raising you? Comfort and Zeke don’t act this way. Do you think you’re a good role model to Emmett with the way you act?”

Jenny’s blood boiled. “Are you kidding me? You are completely out of line! Do even know why I wrote that letter? Emmett sent me five letters begging me to write him because Mother tossed out all of my letters to him! How dare she! Emmett needs a lot of support right now and our parents certainly aren’t doing anything! They just do whatever Grandfather Conrí tells them to do. And you’re just as bad as them! I’m the only one who seems to even care about what Emmett’s going through!”

“All you ever do is complain about being Bitten!” Kelsey shouted, completely ignoring the fact that they were arguing in a crowded hallway. 

“Don’t even get me started on that!” Jenny snarled.

Kelsey’s eyes flashed. “You have no idea how lucky you are! You get to be a real part of the family, instead of shunted off to the side. I’m the one who has to clean up everyone’s mess, do all of the chores, and stand on the sidelines. You get to spend all of your time with the family. I would give anything to be in your place!”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about! I don’t enjoy shooting things in the forest or participating in our family obligations! It’s awful. Nothing I have ever done has pleased Mother, Father, or Grandfather Conrí! I would love to gut rabbits or wash dishes instead of hiking around in the woods. You think being like me is so great, when you’re the one who got off light. And if you ever screw up, you’ll be Bitten and become just like me anyways! You really think my life is better? You’re delusional!”

Kelsey slapped her across the face so hard that Jenny stumbled. Her cheek stung from the force. Jenny blinked tears from her eyes and took one deep breath. She turned. Kelsey stood straight up, her body trembling. Her eyes blazed, and her cheeks burned an even deeper red than before. 

Jenny whirled around sharply and stalked away. She ignored the burn in her face and her stinging eyes. Students stopped, stared, and whispered as she swept past them. She found an empty room and shut the door behind her. She collapsed in a chair, covering her face with her hands. Jenny did not cry. 

Riley and Scarlet confronted her in the library that afternoon. 

“We heard about what happened,” Riley said, looking apologetic. 

“Are you okay?” Scarlet asked. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” Jenny pulled her books out and set them on the table.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Riley watched her with concerned eyes.

“Not at all. Can we please get to studying?” Jenny grabbed her quill.

“Of course,” Scarlet said. 

After dinner, Jenny went straight to her room. Fred and George invited her to join them for a planning session in the Gryffindor Common Room, but Jenny excused herself with a headache. She sat carefully on her bed and contemplated her fight with Kelsey.

She touched her cheek gently. She felt no more physical pain from the contact. Jenny suddenly felt the urge to find Kelsey. She didn’t know if she wanted to demand an apology or offer one herself. Jenny pulled out Emmett’s letters and reread them. She smooth her fingers over the words, feeling the bumps and ridges of his handwriting. With her convictions reaffirmed, Jenny put the letters away and sat quietly.

A sharp tap on the window startled her. Jenny looked up to see Wassa outside her window. She let Wassa in and removed the letter from her leg. This time, Wassa remained perched on her desk after Jenny fed her, instead of flying away. Jenny blinked in surprise at the handwriting on the letter.

_Dear Jenny,_

_I heard about your fight with Mother and Kelsey. After your argument at school, Kelsey sent Mother a letter. Did she really strike you? I’m surprised. I didn’t know Kelsey would do that kind of thing. Mother seems to have decided that blocking your letters to Emmett was ill-advised. She did not expect you to fight with Kelsey about it, and has realized it will only cause more problems. She told me to write to you, so that you wouldn’t just burn her letter in the fire. Grandfather Conrí turned an interesting shade of purple after he read the letter that you sent Mother. He looked like he might pop a blood vessel. Zeke told me to tell you he was impressed that you had the guts to call our parents out like that. And you even got a shot off at Grandfather Conrí. I think she’s feeling a bit cautious about being to restrictive. She told me to send my letter directly, and that no one would read it. That’s why my letter is so direct, instead of being secretive.  
We’re trying to keep up what you asked of us for Emmett, but it’s clear he’s really missing you. I just don’t think we’re the same. Please write him as soon as possible, I think he would really like that. Mother left him alone for an entire day after Kelsey’s letter, so at least your troublemaking had a positive result. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,  
Comfort_

Jenny smiled. She read it through one more time, chuckling. Jenny pulled out two sheets of parchment and wrote her response.

_Dear Comfort,_

_Thank you for your letter. I appreciate you taking care of Emmett for me. I hope everything at home is going well. I’ll see you for Easter._

_Love,  
Jenny_

_Dear Emmett,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I’m sorry you haven’t gotten any of my previous letters. There was a mix up in the mail. Mother has assured me that you should get all of my letters from now on. I’m sorry everything has been so hard for you lately. I will be home for Easter break, so I will see you soon.  
School here has been quiet. We have Quidditch matches regularly, which I know you would love, but I’m getting rather bored of them. Gryffindor’s team is pretty good this year, especially our new Seeker. It’s Harry Potter. He’s a very famous boy who defeated a very bad wizard when he was just a baby. He seems like a nice kid. I can’t wait to see you!_

_Love,  
Jenny_

She sent her letters off with Wassa. Comfort’s letter reaffirmed her resolve. Kelsey didn’t deserve any apology, and neither did her mother. She would do whatever it took to make sure Emmett stayed happy and healthy. He mattered more to her than anything else. 

Jenny avoided Kelsey in the days following their altercation. The next full moon was during Easter break, so Jenny had no obligation to interact with her. Instead, she ducked behind corners and hid in classrooms so she wouldn’t see her. She did glimpse Kelsey in the hallway a few times. She looks a resolute as ever. Clearly, she had not been overly affected by their fight. 

Riley and Scarlet continued to pester Jenny about what had happened during their fight. Jenny tried to blow them off. After the third day of overbearing questions, Jenny gave in.

“Look, it’s not that complicated. My mother was keeping my letters from Emmett, so I sent her a really nasty note. Kelsey heard about it and confronted me. We had a huge fight, and I made her mad enough that she hit me. End of story.” Jenny looked down at her book to avoid their stairs.

“She… hit you?” Scarlet said, astonished.

Riley choked. “Seriously? What did you say to her?”

Jenny sighed. “I told her she was delusional.” 

Scarlet hummed. “That seems like that would do it.”

“Can we just all agree that I acted out of hand and suffered the consequences, and be done with it?”

Riley shook her head. “No, we’re going to talk about it.”

“Jenny,” Scarlet said, “Why was you mother keeping your letters from Emmett?”

Jenny shrugged. “She thought I was a bad influence.”

“Oh, dear,” Scarlet said softly. 

“Yes, yes, my family’s terrible. Can we please move on?”

“Are you okay, Jenny?” Riley asked. 

“Well, I could be better. But at least I get to see Emmett at Easter, right?”

“Oh yeah,” Riley said, “I forgot Easter break was coming up. I didn’t even make plans to go home. Jeremy and Edward are still in London. As much as I love my father, I really don’t want to see Amora hanging all over him. I think I’m just going to stay here.”

“My parents are traveling right now, so I will probably stay here as well. I can study for final exams without any distractions,” Scarlet said.

Riley rolled her eyes. “Seriously, studying? That’s so boring!”

“Riley, you more than us should be worrying about final exams,” Scarlet said pointedly.

“Oh, yeah. How’s your Charms work going, Riley?” Jenny asked.

Riley blushed. “Not bad! Helping Vincent and Gregory study has really helped me retain the material.”

“The material from last year?”

“Shut up, Jenny!”

“Speaking of studying,” Scarlet said, “We should really get back to it. Jenny probably won’t have a chance to study during break, so she needs to study now.”

Jenny nodded. “Yeah, I doubt any school work will be leaving my trunk while I’m there.”

“All the more reason to start now!” Scarlet said, pulling out her study guide.

As Easter break approached, Jenny became more and more regretful. She had to return home in a few days for the required family activities. Her time there would be even more unpleasant than usual. 

When the day finally arrived, Jenny packed her bags with trepidation. She dragged her trunk out of Gryffindor Tower and towards the carriages. She stopped to say goodbye to Fred, George, and Lee, who were chowing down at the Gryffindor table. 

“So Jones, you headed off to Easter break?” Fred asked.

“Yes. My family likes me to be home for all breaks during the year,” Jenny said.

“Are you still not talking to Kelsey?” George set his utensils down.

“I am not. I’m sure we’ll make up during the break. Either way, Kelsey will be civil. She doesn’t want to disappoint our parents.”

“What about you?” Lee said.

Jenny smirked. “I live for being a disappointment.”

Fred grimaced. “I don’t think that’s as funny as you think it is.”

“You worry too much.” Jenny gave each of them a slap on the back.

She left the Great Hall and ran into Scarlet and Riley. Both of them had their book bags, and Riley looked put out. Scarlet smiled widely. Her hair glimmered a brilliant orange. Jenny propped her trunk up.

“Are you two off to go studying?” Jenny asked.

Riley pouted. “Unfortunately. Scarlet insisted that we go over all of the classes I’m struggling with. I wish you could stay and help me with Potions. I don’t want to disappoint Professor Snape.”

Jenny rolled her eyes. “I don’t think you could disappoint him if you tried. You’re totally Snape’s favorite and everyone knows it.”

Riley blushed. “That’s not true.”

“It’s kind of true,” Scarlet said, shrugging.

“So, Jenny, you’re headed off, aren’t you?” Riley said, changing the subject.

Jenny nodded. “I am. Wish me luck!”

Scarlet placed her hand on Jenny’s arm. “If you need anything, please write us. We want you to be okay.”

“Don’t worry about me too much. I’ll be fine!” Jenny assured them. “Kelsey will be on her best behavior. Besides, Comfort told me that she’s pretty sure that I scared Mother straight, at least for a little while. Who knows? Maybe they’ll be so afraid of me that they’ll avoid me. Plus, I’ll get to see Emmett. You two have fun.”

Riley rolled her eyes. “Yes, studying with Scarlet and listening to Draco complain about Harry Potter will be so fun. I can’t wait.”

“Malfoy’s staying?,” Jenny said, “I thought he would go home to spend time with his super rich mom and dad. I assumed they’d be galavanting off on some adventure abroad.”

“No, Draco told me that they wanted him to stay at school to focus on his studies. I can tell he’s a little disappointed, but he said he was happy because I’m staying.”

Jenny snorted. “That’s because he’s crushing on you.”

Riley frowned. “I thought we agreed that we wouldn’t bring that up anymore.”

“I agreed to stop dunking on Snape every five minutes,” Jenny said, “Please don’t take this away from me.”

“Jenny, aren’t you going to be late? The horseless carriages will be leaving any minute!” Scarlet said anxiously.

“Okay, okay. I’m going. See you in two weeks!” 

Jenny hauled her trunk through the large doors and climbed up into one of the carriages. She turned to see Neville Longbottom sitting beside her. When he saw her, his face turned white and he audibly gulped. Jenny sighed.

“Look, I promise I’m not going to hurt you. We’re just riding in a carriage together. I’m friends with Riley, remember?” Jenny said, trying to speak more softly.

Neville nodded his head. “H-hello, Jenny.”

“Hi Neville. Would you like me to sit quietly?” Jenny asked.

“Y-yes, Jenny. If that’s okay with you.” Neville glanced nervously at the front of the carriage. 

“What are you looking at?” Jenny asked.

“Nothing,” Neville said quickly.

“Okay.”

When they arrived at the Hogwarts Express, Neville leapt off immediately. He almost tripped, but steadied himself and pulled off his trunk as quickly as possibly. Jenny waited until he had moved away before hopping down herself. She trailed slowly behind him and boarded the train. 

“Well, at least he didn’t cry,” she said to herself.

Jenny found an empty compartment and settled down for a quiet nap. The train bobbed gently along. The rhythmic clanking soothed Jenny’s mind, and she quickly drifted off. Her dreams stayed formless and relaxing.

The train’s horn woke Jenny. She glanced outside the window to see that they had arrived at the station. Jenny gathered her things and exited the train. She looked around, searching for whatever relative waited for them. She spotted Ezekiel standing off to the side. He waved when he saw her approach. Jenny stopped in front of him and set her trunk down.

“I thought it would be one of our dour relatives picking us up at the station,” Jenny said. 

“Actually, Mother asked me to come and get you. I think she hoped that I could get you and Kelsey to stop fighting by the time we arrive home.” Ezekiel patted her head.

“Hello, Ezekiel,” Kelsey said from where she stood behind Jenny.

Jenny jumped and turned. Kelsey stood with her face composed in an expressionless mask. Jenny scratched the back of her head and shifted her feet. 

“Hello, Kelsey,” Ezekiel said.

“Are we ready to go?” Kelsey asked, completely ignoring Jenny.

“Yes, we are.” Ezekiel turned and lead them through the secret barrier. 

He helped Jenny and Kelsey load their trunks into the back of his car. Ezekiel moved to the drivers seat, while Kelsey and Jenny sat in the back. Jenny squished herself against the window, keeping as much space between her and Kelsey as possible.

“So, how is school going?” Ezekiel asked.

“Acceptable,” Kelsey said.

Jenny groaned. “Look, we all know about the big elephant in the room. You’re angry with me because I disrespected Mother and I refuse to bend and accept the gifts you think are so wonderful. I think you’re wrong and I’m mad at you for slapping me. Can we at least be civil for the next two weeks?”

“Fine. But don’t expect me to apologize.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for next week's chapter, "In Which Riley Burns Bridges (Figuratively)"


	14. In Which Riley Burns Bridges (Figuratively)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley is pulled between her two Slytherin friends, Adrian Pucey and Draco Malfoy, and has to choose between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley's POV

“Okay, Vincent, do you see what’s going on here? This list of ingredients over here go in this order to make your potion. Then you have to stir it four times counterclockwise, and then once clockwise. Does that make sense?” Riley indicated the parts in his textbook with her quill.

“I guess. Is the next step to add anise?” Vincent asked.

“Yes. Good job, Vincent!” Riley said.

Vincent beamed. “You’re such a great teacher, Riley.”

“Thank you, Vincent.”

“Riley, could you explain this part, please?” Gregory asked.

“Of course. What’s confusing you?” Riley leaned over to peer at his textbook.

“I don’t understand what this plant does.” Gregory pointed to a picture of a Devil’s Snare.

“A Devil’s Snare is actually a very interesting plant. It is a lot like a boa constrictor. It strangles its victims to death. However, it is vulnerable to sunlight and fire. You don’t want to fall into one, however. It’s extremely dangerous,” Riley explained.

Vincent scratched his head. “What’s a boa constrictor?” 

Riley sighed. “It’s a type of snake that suffocates its prey by squeezing it and then eats it whole. I am so frustrated by the deficits in wizards’ primary school. I can’t believe you’re all homeschooled.”

“Our parents hired tutors for us. They gave up after a while because they said we were too stupid,” Gregory said.

Riley was at a loss for words. “Let’s… move on then.”

The door to the Slytherin Common Room burst open with a bang. Riley twitched. Vincent and Gregory almost fell out of their chairs. Adrian stalked into the room, his robes swishing behind him. His eyes blazed with cold fury. He came to an abrupt stop in front of Riley.

“Can I talk to you for a moment? In private?” he asked shortly.

“Of course, just give me a moment,” Riley said, “Vincent, Gregory, let’s pick this up after dinner, all right?”

“Okay,” they said.

Vincent and Gregory hurriedly gathered up their school work and then rushed off to the Great Hall. Riley suspected they planned to get a head start on dinner. She carefully packed away her things. Once she finished, Riley got up and moved to one of the chairs by the fireplace. Adrian followed her, his body humming with energy. He took the seat next to her.

“Now, what’s going on, Adrian?” Riley asked.

“Your friend,” Adrian spat, “Malfoy, pushed a Hufflepuff first year into the lake. Before that, he ‘accidentally’ spilled his entire soup bowl onto a Ravenclaw Muggleborn. He’s out of control.”

Riley rolled her eyes. “As you recall, several Slytherins beat up a member of their own House over petty jealousy. This is low-level compared to that. Why are you so upset, really?”

Adrian’s jaw clenched. “I have enough trouble keeping the other Slytherins in line. Most of them will listen to me on occasion. Malfoy’s undoing all of my work. He’s charismatic and well connected, so people follow him. He’s stirring up Muggleborn resentment. I have to put a stop to it.”

“I hardly think Draco’s acting that badly. I’ll admit, the lake incident is a little much, but my own friend Jenny would likely do the same thing to a Slytherin first year if she felt like it. I can talk to him if you like. Draco might listen to me.” Riley swung her foot idly.

Adrian snorted. “The time for ‘talking’ is in the past. Malfoy needs to understand his place in Slytherin House. I’ll make sure he knows it.”

“Adrian, you’re being unreasonable,” Riley said.

“Riley, you’re being far too lenient. I don’t understand why you’re friends with him. If you know what’s best for you, you’ll end your friendship and stay as far away from him as possible.” Adrian said earnestly.

“Are you kidding me?” Riley said, “I’m not cutting Draco off just because you say so. He’s my friend, and so are Vincent and Gregory. I’ll take it into consideration, but I won’t just make a rash decision.”

“There’s nothing rash about it. He’s a bigot, and you know it. It’s only a matter of time before he turns on you.” Adrian stood up and left the way he came.

Riley watched him go and slumped in her chair. Everything had just become very complicated. She watched the dancing flames, her thoughts swirling. Eventually, her stomach growled and Riley remembered dinner. She headed to the Great Hall and found Vincent and Gregory stuffing their faces. Draco sat next to them, waving his arms about in what was clearly a demonstration of him pushing that girl into the lake. Riley groaned under her breath. She sat down next to him. 

Draco grinned. “Hello, Riley! Do you want to hear about the first year I taught a lesson to today?”

Riley rolled her eyes. “I already heard about it. You pushed some poor girl into the Great Lake.”

“That’s an oversimplification! She turned her nose up at me. I’m a Malfoy! Nobody turns their nose up at me!” Draco’s cheeks flushed with indignation.

“Doesn’t all of Gryffindor House do that?” Riley pointed out.

“Don’t even get me started,” Draco exclaimed, “It’s all Potter’s fault. Everyone has to follow famous Potter. Potter-“

“Oh god,” Riley interrupted, “Please stop.”

“Who told you about the Hufflepuff girl anyways?” Draco asked.

“Adrian. He was quite upset about it,” Riley said.

Draco sneered. “He’s too soft. I don’t even know how he got into Slytherin.” 

“I don’t push people around. Does that mean I’m soft?” Riley said sharply.

“No! Besides, you shocked a bunch of people with electricity,” Draco said.

Riley’s eyes narrowed even further. “Don’t you dare bring that up. It wasn’t on purpose. Do you have any idea how much work I had to do to stop doing that?”

Draco spluttered, “Riley, I didn’t mean-“

“You know what,” Riley said, “I’m not hungry anymore. I’m going to bed.”

Riley stood up abruptly and stomped out of the Great Hall. She threw herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. Draco made her so angry. Maybe Adrian was right.

_Dear Jenny,_

_I wish you were here. Everything here’s gotten a little crazy. Draco pushed a first year into the pond and Adrian is extremely angry. He told me to stop being friends with Draco. Draco isn’t sorry at all, and he said Adrian is too passive to be a real Slytherin. I don’t know what to do. I’m mad at Draco, but I’m also annoyed with Adrian for telling me who I should be friends with. Do you think I should stop being friends with Draco? Do you think I should tell Adrian to stuff it? I wish I knew what to do. How is your break going? I hope your family isn’t being too difficult. I miss you!_

_Riley_

_Dear Riley,_

_I’m so glad you sent me a letter. It’s so boring here. I pinned my badger rug to the door and started using it as a dart board. I could tell Mother was displeased but she didn’t say anything. I think she’s still afraid that I’ll do something drastic again if she pushes me too far. It’s actually not as bad as it usually is. Emmett got the last letter I sent him, so I don’t have to knock any heads. Kelsey and I have come to a truce, even if she never apologized. I’m okay with it._

_As for your problem with your idiot Slytherin friends, the answer is obvious. Adrian has some standards, and Malfoy is a pompous git. Dump his ass. He’s only a step above Snape, and it’s purely based on his age. Whatever you decide, I’ll find out when I get back. Hope the rest of Easter break is as fun!_

_Wishing I was there,  
Jenny_

Riley showed the letter to Scarlet. “What do you think?”

“About Jenny strong arming her family into bowing to her whims? I’m impressed.”

Riley huffed. “No! What do you think I should do about Adrian and Draco?”

“Do you want my honest opinion?” Scarlet asked.

“Yes, I do,” Riley said.

“Okay,” Scarlet said, “Look, Adrian has been your friend for a lot longer, and he seems a lot more mature. I know you really like Malfoy and his friends, but he doesn’t seem like a very nice person. You complain that he rants about Harry Potter constantly. Based on what I know, you should stop being friends with Malfoy.”

“I’m sure you’re right, Scarlet. I’m just not sure if I’m ready to give up my friendship with Draco. He did save me from those Slytherin seventh years.”

Scarlet nodded. “You’re right. He did protect you when you needed it. That’s one of many things you’ll need to think about before you make your decision.”

“Thanks, Scarlet,” Riley said.

“You’re welcome,” Scarlet said, “Now let’s get back to Herbology.”

Riley groaned.

The followed morning, Vincent and Gregory cornered her in the hallway. Riley sighed and shifted her bag. She knew why they had come.

“Come on, spit it out,” she said.

Vincent wrung his hands nervously. “We know Malfoy’s been a bit of a git, but please don’t dump him.”

Gregory nodded. “If you stop being friends with him, then there’s no way we could stay friends with you. Malfoy wouldn’t allow it. He’d see it as betrayal. Our fathers said we had to stay with Malfoy no matter up. We can’t go against them.”

“I don’t have any idea what I’m going to do yet,” Riley told them.

“Please Riley,” Vincent begged.

“I do want to stay friends with both of you,” Riley said, “and I don’t know if I want to stop being friends with Draco. He’s not so bad, and he really helped me out that one time. I just don’t know if I can really justify it after what he’s done. He was also very rude to me last night.”

“We understand. We’ll see if we can get him to apologize,” Gregory said.

Riley watched them toddle off fondly. She would miss their friendship if she had to cut Draco off. Besides, Draco made her smile. He could be very sweet on occasion. If only he could stop complaining about Harry Potter all of the time. 

Draco found her that afternoon, sitting on the lawn by the Great Lake. He looked rather contrite as he approached. Riley almost felt sorry for him. He took his seat carefully next to her. She watched him smooth out his robes.

“Riley, I want to say I’m sorry for my rude behavior last night. I didn’t realize how sensitive you were about the electricity thing. It’s just a rather impressive power. I’m not bothered by that time you accidentally electrocuted me. I do think you’re a very good Slytherin, and I’m happy to know you. Please accept my deepest apologies,” he said earnestly.

Riley socked his shoulder lightly. “Don’t forget about the students you were so rude to. You have to stop doing that. It’s unbecoming. Who cares if they don’t like you? At the risk of starting another rant, might I remind you that Harry Potter doesn’t give one single care to the fact that you don’t like him? You don’t want Harry Potter to be better than you, do you?”

Draco turned a bit purple. “Absolutely not! There’s no way Potter can be better than I am! He-“

“Draco,” Riley said, “you’re getting off topic. The point it, you have to move past this. It’s a little embarrassing. Adrian is right. What you did were the kinds of things that Vincent and Gregory would come up with. I know you’re better than that. I want to stay your friend, Draco, but I can’t if you keep acting like this.”

Draco nodded. “I understand. I won’t push any more students. Besides, everyone knows that verbal insults are much more cutting than physical violence.” 

Riley rolled her eyes. “Somehow, I still feel like you’re missing the point. However, thank you.”

She kissed his cheek and he turned bright red. Riley smiled. Draco followed her back to the castle, where they found Vincent and Gregory with a stash of pastries from lunch. 

Riley’s peace of mind was short lived. That evening, everyone gathered in the Slytherin Common Room. Riley, Draco, Vincent, and Gregory played a game of Exploding Snap. Adrian sat with his friends. Partway through the evening, Adrian got to his feet.

“Can I have everyone’s attention, please?” he said, addressing the crowd.

Miraculously, the Slytherins quieted. “What’s this about?” a Slytherin girl in Adrian’s year asked.

“I have something important to discuss. I don’t want to bring this to Professor Snape’s attention, but I think everyone should be aware. We have a first year causing trouble. Now, I don’t have a problem with a few pranks. We all know that the Gryffindors do plenty of them.”

Several Slytherins snickered.

Adrian kept talking. “It has gone too far. We are starting to draw attention to ourselves. A Slytherin is cunning, ambitious, and ruthless. This Slytherin is ambitious, but he is not cunning. Cunning Slytherins don’t get caught. Draco Malfoy has made two obvious blunders, and we cannot allow him to continue.”

Everyone turned to look at Draco, who flushed bright red. Riley glared at Adrian. He ignored her completely.

“As ruthless Slytherins, not even our own House members are safe,” Adrian said, “We must police our own. We have had too much inner House conflict this year and last. We do not want another group of first years expelled. Remember, all of you, what we stand for. That is all. Does anyone have any questions?”

Whispers broke out among the Slytherins, but no one raised their hand.

“I’m glad we all agree. Good night, everyone.” Adrian sat back down with his friends.

Conversation resumed. A few Slytherins glanced Draco’s way, but most of them seemed to be keeping their heads down. Draco stared at the floor; his face burned crimson. Riley patted him on the shoulder gently.

Vincent and Gregory looked confused. They kept looking back and forth between Adrian and Draco. Gregory’s mouth opened several times, but no sound came out. Defeated, they began setting up Exploding Snap. 

Riley cleared her throat. “I had no idea Adrian had so much influence over our House. He’s always so quiet.”

Draco stood up abruptly and swept off to his room. Riley watched him go, feeling a tad guilty. She turned to see Vincent and Gregory concentrating on the cards.

“Well, that didn’t go well. Gregory, do you want to go first?” Riley asked.

“I would, thank you.” Gregory placed the first card and the tower exploded.

Riley watched as Draco became a Slytherin pariah for the rest of Easter break. None of the others Houses noticed what was going on, but to a Slytherin, the change was obvious. None of the Slytherins looked at Draco when they had to talk to him. Nobody sat near him at the table, which was easy because so many students had gone home for Easter. In the Common Room, Slytherins would either leave the room or stop talking when he entered. Even Pansy Parkinson and the other Slytherin first years avoided him. 

Riley could tell it was starting to get to him. She took Draco to more secluded areas, far away from prying eyes. They spent a lot of time near the lake, looking out on the water. For once, Draco was upset enough that he didn’t even complain about Harry Potter. Riley was starting to get worried about him.

“I have never been so humiliated in my life!” Draco complained as he paced along the waters edge.

“I know what Adrian did was wrong. I’m very unhappy with him. I understand that he was trying to stop things from escalating, but he took it too far. This has to stop.”

“Exactly! I am a Malfoy! We don’t get treated like this! I have half a mind to go up to him and-“

“Draco,” Riley interrupted gently, “I don’t think that’s a good idea. He doesn’t respect you. Do you want to give him the opportunity to give you another public smackdown?”

Draco grumbled. “It’s just because he’s older! When I’ve been here a few years, everyone will be listening to me.” 

“Of course, Draco. You’re already very influential. Adrian told me that’s why he had to do it. You were starting a movement,” Riley said.

“Exactly! He’s just afraid of me because he knows that before long, I’ll have more power than him. I’ll show him, and I’ll show Potter that I’m nothing to laugh at!”

“And there we go again. I was worried for a minute that you were too depressed to even think of Harry Potter.” Riley smiled.

“There is always time to dissect Potter’s failure. I saw him and his friends sneaking out the other day to visit that oaf in his hut by the forest!” Draco said.

Riley frowned. “You mean Hagrid? What do you think they were doing there?”

“I have absolutely no idea! I bet it was something against school rules,” Draco said with an undue amount of relish.

“Draco, you just got ostracized by the entire Slytherin House because you did something against school rules,” Riley pointed out.

“It’s not the same,” Draco insisted. 

Riley sighed. “Well, I guess you could follow them and find out.”

“Mark my words, Riley, the next time I catch those three, I’ll follow them and find out what they’re up to.”

“You do that, Draco.” Riley stared out at the water.

When the morning of the final day of Easter break dawned, and the Draco Malfoy ban held up, Riley ran out of patience. She spent the morning glaring at Adrian from the opposite end of the Slytherin table. He had not talked to her once since he humiliated Draco. Riley thought it was high time they talked.

Riley ate her breakfast quickly. Draco jabbered on continuously while Vincent and Gregory stuffed their faces. None of them noticed Riley’s focused silence.

Riley waited outside the doors of the Great Hall for Adrian to finish his breakfast. When he passed through the doorway, Riley grabbed his arm and dragged him into an empty corridor. She let go of his sleeve and stared him right in the face. 

“This has gone on long enough,” she said.

Adrian raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think it has.”

“He’s been humiliated and ostracized for over a week and a half. He hasn’t done anything since! What is your justification for that?” Riley put her hands on her hips.

“That means it’s working,” Adrian said, “If we stop, he might try to do something like that again.”

“He assured me that he learned his lesson. No more physical altercations.”

Adrian snorted. “You expect me to take his word for it?”

“I expect you to trust me!”

“I’m not sure I do. You seem to have changed your allegiance, Riley. Every time I point out his flaws, you leap to his defense. You spend all your time with him. You skipped one of my Quidditch matches to listen to him rant by the lake!” Adrian said snidely.

“You have plenty of friends besides me! I don’t care who you hang out with. I’m not jealous of Warrington or Montague. They’re just as bad as Draco, except Draco was never cruel to me. I don’t go humiliating your friends in public!” Riley shouted.

“You almost got Warrington expelled last year!” 

“That was his fault! He tried to poison me, remember!”

“You are unbelievable! Malfoy is a blood purist! The only reason he doesn’t call you a Mudblood is because he’s attracted to you!” 

Riley growled. “How dare you! Draco is my friend!”

“So am I!” Adrian said.

“You certainly haven’t been acting like it.”

“Well maybe I don’t want to be friends with someone who defends little snots like Malfoy,” Adrian said coldly.

Riley dropped her hands in shock. “Are you serious?”

“You have a choice, Riley. Him or me. If you continue to be friends with Malfoy, I can no longer support you. It’s your decision,” he said.

“That’s not a decision! That’s an ultimatum! Why can’t I be friends with both of you? I’m not picking sides in this!” 

Adrian sighed. “Riley, you just did. I’m sorry. Our friendship is over. I’ll see you around. Have a good day.”

He turned his back and hurried quickly down the hallway. Riley watched him go. Fat tears slid down her cheeks and dripped off of her chin and unto her robes. She gulped. Riley swiped her face with her sleeve and tried to calm herself. Finally, she felt controlled enough to leave the corridor. 

Riley turned the corner to see Jenny standing in the hallway with her trunk. Her ponytail had fallen slightly out of the hair tie. Her face had a sheen of sweat. She wore the horrendous scarf Jeremy had knitted her and an animal fur hat. Jenny grinned.

“So, what did I miss?”

Scarlet patted Riley’s arm as she sobbed into her sleeves at the table. Riley had burst into tears immediately after Jenny’s question. Jenny had dragged her to the library, snagging Scarlet along the way. Jenny had her trunk propped up against the table. She looked a little perturbed.

“I’m sorry, Riley. I had no idea,” Jenny said.

Scarlet nodded. “You couldn’t have. Adrian just dumped her right before. I knew they were fighting, but I had no idea this would happen.”

“So Pucey humiliated Malfoy in front of the entire Slytherin cohort? Nice. I wish I could have seen that,” Jenny said wistfully.

Riley sobbed louder. “Shush, Jenny,” Scarlet said, “It’s all very sensitive right now. Riley didn’t want to choose between them, so Adrian decided for her. I do think it was a little unfair. She shouldn’t have to choose which of her friends she gets to keep.”

“Sorry, sorry. Look, I think Pucey’s right, but I get it. Besides, with Pucey you only loose one friend. If you dumped Malfoy, his little minions wouldn’t be allowed to associate with you. I know how much you like teaching them.” Jenny patted Riley’s head gingerly.

“I just do-o-o-n’t understa-a-a-nd!” Riley wailed.

“Quiet,” Scarlet said, “You’ll get us kicked out.”

“Sorry,” Riley mumbled into her sleeve.

“Do you want to me to destroy him?” Jenny asked.

Riley shook her head. “No. Pranks are what started this whole thing. It’ll just make it worse if you get involved.” 

“Aw, man. I was really hoping you’d let me beat someone up when I got back. Everything at home was so… restrained. I didn’t even have an excuse to backtalk the entire trip. Mother was on her best behavior and Grandfather Conrí even grunted in my direction. Ezekiel told me that I demonstrated ‘pack leader behavior’ when I gave Mother the dressing down and that apparently impressed him, even though I’m a girl. Honestly, I will never understand that man.” Jenny unwound the scarf from her neck. 

“I’m glad Easter wasn’t too bad for you. Were you able to use the Wolfsbane Potion while you were there?” 

“Yeah. It was a bit of a challenge brewing it, but it turned out alright. Riley, is there anything we can do for you?” Jenny said; she sent Riley a concerned look.

“No. Thank you,” Riley said sadly.

When Riley finally made it back to the Slytherin Common Room, Draco pulled her into a tight hug. “I head about what happened. I’m sorry, and thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned next week for the next chapter, "In Which Jenny Encounters Her Third Magical Creature of the Year"


	15. In Which Jenny Encounters Her Third Magical Creature of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny finds something in the Forbidden Forest that chills her to the bone. Her anxieties about Gryffindor come to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny POV

Jenny tossed and turned. Terrifying howls and sounds had filled her dreams for the past week. Over the course of the school year, she had heard a multitude of unusual and disconcerting noises during her transformations at the full moon. It seemed that it was finally affecting her sleep. Finally, she dragged herself out of bed shuffled to the Great Hall. She sat down between Fred and Lee and rested her head on the table. Jenny used her food to drag food onto her plate. The twins watched her for a few minutes in confused silence.

After several obnoxious throat clearings, Jenny set her fork down in irritation.

“What?” she snapped.

“Frankly, Jenny, you look terrible,” George said.

Fred nodded. “Did you get any sleep last night?”

“For your information, no, I did not. Back off unless you want this fork in your eye.”

George whistled. “I thought you had moved past the reckless behavior.”

“Don’t try me, George.” Jenny brandished her fork at him. 

George gulped. “Er… what classes do you have today?”

“Charms and Herbology. I’m thinking of pushing a Hufflepuff into a Devil’s Snare,” Jenny grumbled. 

“You sound like Malfoy,” Fred pointed out.

“Don’t compare me to that twit,” Jenny said, “He’s a bumbling idiot. If I pushed somebody into a plant, nobody would know it was me.”

“What do you have against Hufflepuff, anyways? They’re the nicest House,” Fred asked.

“Hufflepuffs are a bunch of loyal, hardworking do-gooders. If I have to hear any more about how wonderful Hufflepuff is, I’ll hurl. I would’ve given anything not to be Sorted into Hufflepuff.” Jenny slammed her fist down on the table, causing the silverware to rattle.

“Just because Hufflepuff is wimpy-“ Fred said.

“It’s not about ‘wimpy’!” Jenny interrupted, “There’s nothing wimpy about Hufflepuff! Every single member of my family except for me has been in Hufflepuff, and if you met any of them, you wouldn’t think they were wimpy! I’ve heard my entire life about how great Hufflepuff is, and how I would be lucking to be Sorted into Hufflepuff, and how I wasn’t good enough for Hufflepuff! You don’t know what you’re talking about! How would you like it if I said I thought Slytherin was actually not that bad?”

George paled. “You wouldn’t.”

Jenny smirked. “Exactly. You have your weird House prejudices, I have mine. Granted, Slytherin has a long history of bigotry and unsavory characters, but there’s something to be said for healthy ambition and ruthlessness.”

Fred shuddered. “I am so glad you aren’t a Slytherin. I think you would level the school.”

Jenny shook her head. “I don’t have the ambition. The Hat said I was too lazy to be a Slytherin.”

“Thank Merlin for small mercies.” George turned his head to the ceiling in supplication. 

“Clearly I should have asked the Hat to put me in Slytherin. Imagine what kind of things I could have accomplished,” Jenny grinned.

Harry Potter looked at her and paled. “Why would you want to be in Slytherin?” he asked, horrified.

“Oh, Harry, don’t worry about it. I know Malfoy bothers you, but my friend Riley is a nice Slytherin. Although she would probably eat you for breakfast. You’re too cute for your own good.”

Harry blinked at her and turned back to his friends. “I think I scared him off.”

“Stop bothering Harry,” Fred said, “he wouldn’t know what to do with you. Besides Ginny would probably punch you out. She’s got a big fangirl crush on Harry. Mum told us in one of her letters.”

Jenny nodded. “I can see it. He’s famous, cute, and an actually nice person. He’s a Gryffindor ideal. That whole thing with his broom in his first match - that would make any girl swoon. Well, almost any girl.”

“What about us? Aren’t we attractive?” Fred asked.

“Oooh, yes, very. You’ve got that devil-may-care, trickster cuteness that girls are super into. Especially the strait-laced ones. I bet Hermione has a super secret crush on one of you,” Jenny said.

George gulped. “I hope not. She tried to take on a bloody troll by herself. She’s bloody terrifying.”

Jenny nodded. “It’s for the best. I’m pretty sure Ron’s smitten.”

Fred grinned. “Ickle Ronnikins has his first crush? Excellent.”

Jenny pinched his ear harshly. “Don’t you dare interfere. They’re clearly extremely compatible. If you screw this up, I’ll throw you in the lake.”

Fred swatted her. “Geroff! Geroff! Okay, we’ll keep our mouths shut.”

Jenny let him go. “Good.”

Jenny nudged them repeatedly as they turned to stare openly at Ron and Hermione, who were sitting on either side of Harry. When Fred strained his neck, Jenny whacked him on the back of the head. Fred sat down with a pout. 

“So what’s your type, Jenny?” Fred asked.

Jenny stared him directly in the eye. “None of your business.”

“Is it embarrassing?” Fred winked.

Jenny stabbed a sausage viciously. “You’re getting really close to crossing a line.”

“You know what I could see? You and Lee. He’s got a tarantula, you know. You seem like the type to really enjoy a spider.” Fred tapped his chin thoughtfully.

“George,” Jenny said, “if you keep poking me, the next thing this fork will go through is your hand.”

Fred blanched. “Noted.”

Jenny turned to George. “Don’t you have a little thing with Angelina Johnson?”

George fluttered his eyelashes. “She is the queen of my heart. The star in my sky. The-”

Jenny groaned. “Dear Merlin, please stop. Are you going to ask her out?” 

George shuddered. “Absolutely not. She’d eat me alive.”

“Coward.”

“I’m working up to it. Someday, I’ll work up the nerve,” George said grandiosely. 

Jenny rolled her eyes. “Just don’t take her to Madam Puddifoot’s.”

George eyed her. “How do you know about Madam Puddifoot’s? Is that why you were using our secret passageway?”

“Did you have a romantic encounter?” Fred looked intrigued. 

“I needed money. Madam Puddifoot hired me,” Jenny turned her gaze to her plate. 

The twins’ jaws dropped. “You worked?” George croaked.

“For a romantic tea shop?” Fred whispered, horrified.

“I have many hidden depths,” Jenny said, before taking a sip of pumpkin juice. 

At this point, she noticed Ron, Hermione, and Harry staring at her from down the table. Apparently they had overheard her and were rightly disturbed. Jenny sent them a winning smile, and they turned back to their food. A series of whispers burst from where the three of them had their heads bent together. Jenny turned to Lee, who had been dozing into his breakfast for most of the meal, and winked. 

“You are the most terrifying creature I have ever met,” Lee said. 

As she did nearly every afternoon, Jenny sat in the library with Scarlet and Riley. Riley had been talking about Malfoy for the last 25 minutes. About ten minutes in, Jenny had started trying to get the tip of her quill to balance on the bridge of her nose by its tip. This required magic, so Jenny waved her wand lazily while Riley droned on. Scarlet nodded off into her textbook; her hair turned a pastel pink. 

Riley slammed her fist on the table. Scarlet jumped and her hair turned orange. Jenny lost her concentration and sent her quill zooming halfway across the room. It slammed into a book like a dart. Jenny stifled her giggles.

“What were you saying?” Scarlet said, trying to recover.

“I just wish Malfoy would stop talking about Harry Potter for at least a half an hour. I wonder sometimes how he ever gets any work done. I think his brain is completely stuffed with thoughts about Harry Potter.”

“I’m sure he has some other thoughts than that. I mean, he’s definitely thought about how pretty you are at least once. I’ve definitely seen him blush when the two of you were in conversation. Very cute if he wasn’t such a git,” Jenny said, searching for another quill. 

“You’re clearly exaggerating,” Riley scoffed.

“Do you remember Valentine’s Day?” Jenny asked.

“Don’t remind me,” Riley groaned.

“Did you know that Neville Longbottom has a crush on you?”

Riley frowned. “Who is Neville Longbottom?”

“He’s a Gryffindor first year. He’s very nervous, and Malfoy likes to torment him,” Jenny said.

Riley huffed. “Malfoy likes to torment lots of Gryffindors.”

“He’s the one with the Rememberall.”

Riley blinked. “Oh yes, I remember! Malfoy complained so much about that. Apparently that’s how Harry Potter became the Gryffindor Seeker. He caught it right out of the sky.”

“Yes, that Neville. He turns bright red whenever I mention your name in front of him.” 

“Oh, I think I’ve met him once. He started stammering when I noticed him and then he ran away.”

Jenny snorted. “That sounds about right. Believe me, Riley. Malfoy is very interested in you.

“Oh, I don’t know. Ever since Adrian and I ended our friendship, Malfoy seems to have almost forgotten about me. I spend all my time with Vincent and Gregory,” Riley complained.

Jenny sighed. “I am so tired of hearing about Malfoy. He’s a little twerp. He’s barely worth your time, and you won’t stop talking about him. Please, for the love of all that is good in the world, let it go!”

Riley placed a hand on her chest, affronted. “ _Well_.”

“I’m sorry, Riley,” Scarlet said, “We understand you’re having a difficult time. It’s just, we really need to get to work on our studies. Exams are getting even closer, and we didn’t study nearly enough during break. We could fall behind.”

“Ever the good student. I suppose you’re right. Let’s get to it,” Riley said.

“Finally,” Jenny said with no small amount of glee. 

Jenny shook her coat out as her body went through the final stages of her transformation. The full moon hung bright in the sky, illuminating the clearing where Jenny stood. As she had since her fallout with Kelsey, Jenny came to the forest on her own. The Wolfsbane Potion kept her mind alert and focused. Jenny usually tried to sleep during the full moon, but that didn’t always work out. Sometimes the noises of the forest kept her awake. Jenny’s innate curiosity often lead to her perusing the forest instead of resting. Occasionally, her mind swirled with anxieties, preventing her from falling asleep. Jenny glance around, looking for an ideal place to rest her head.

Jenny flinched when she heard a hooting owl in the distance. Jenny flattened her ears and resisted the urge to dive into the nearest bushes. She turned her head to survey the forest. Jenny sniffed deeply, searching out the source of her current concerns. 

She padded quietly through the forest, her ears pricked for any odd noises. She noted the smell of spiders off in the distance, as well as that of centaurs. She carefully navigated the forest terrain, avoiding thistles and sticks that would crack under her paws. Small rodents froze when they saw her. In her mindless form, Jenny would hunt those creatures down. In this state, she merely ignored them and kept moving. She caught the strong scent of a unicorn and followed the trail into another clearing.

Jenny froze when she spotted the shape on the ground. A beautiful unicorn lay before her, dead. Jenny smelled blood in the air. She approached the body carefully, alert for any on-comers. Centaurs usually walked this part of the forest, but the clearing was empty except for Jenny and the unicorn. Jenny surveyed the unicorn’s body. She noticed a large slash across the large vein at its neck. The blood had smeared across its neck into the unicorn’s hair. Jenny saw no blood on the ground. Something had drained the unicorn dry. 

A shiver ran along her spine. Her fur stood on end. Jenny smelled garlic around the clearing. Jenny turned and saw a hooded figure at the other end of the clearing. It regarded her silently. Jenny held back a snarl.

She turn and bolted from the scene until she had reached the edge of the forest. Jenny cowered beneath a tree until the sunrise transformed her back. Jenny grabbed her robes and ran back to the castle, completely forgetting the Disillusionment Charm until she was nearly at the base of the steps.

After only a few scant hours of sleep, Jenny forced herself down to breakfast. Fred and George eyed her with concern as she poked her food around her plate. Jenny refused to look them in the face. Eventually Fred spoke up.

“Jenny,” he said gently, “are you alright?”

Jenny stared silently at her plate. Her stomach twisted, not with hunger but with nausea. She frowned at her sausage. 

“Is something wrong?” George asked. 

Unable to bear the tension, Jenny stood up and left the Great Hall, ignoring Fred's and George’s calls. On her way out of the hallway, Jenny bumped into another student. She stepped back to see her sister, Kelsey. Kelsey’s face flushed with anger. 

“Really, Jenny? Could you be more immature?” she snapped.

Jenny blinked. After a moment of complete silence, Jenny stepped carefully around Kelsey and continued down the hallway. She heard Kelsey’s voice calling down the hallway and ignored her. Jenny sat down on a nearby bench and stared at the wall. Near the start of her first class, Jenny finally shook herself.

Throughout the day, Jenny worked through her classes in a sort of daze. She ignored Riley’s concerned looks and the odd stares from her other classmates. She skipped lunch entirely and hid in an empty background.

Every time she heard a noise, Jenny jumped. Her spine prickled constantly. Jenny could not shake the paranoia from her bones. Everything looked like a threat. She saw danger around every corner. Flashes from the night before swirled through her mind, clouding her thoughts. Unlike her encounter with the three-headed dog or her family troubles, Jenny felt genuine fear for her life. 

It came to a breaking point in Potions. Jenny’s hands shook as she measured Potion ingredients. She avoided any kind of eye contact with Snape, which she normally relished. Riley kept squinting at her. Jenny ignored it. She managed not to completely ruin her potion, and Snape didn’t even sneer at her.

Jenny almost considered avoiding the library entirely. She knew Scarlet and Riley would never let her get away with it. They would hunt her down and force her to talk. Jenny resigned herself to an interrogation. She dragged her feet as much as possible, until she stood at the entrance. Jenny took a deep breath and tried to settle herself. 

She pushed open the doors and walked to her usual table. She saw Scarlet and Riley with their heads bent together, whispering. Jenny suspected that they were talking about her. She nearly rolled her eyes. Didn’t they know anything about subtlety? They looked up when she arrived at the table. Jenny set her bag down gently and took her seat. She waited.

“Jenny, we know something is wrong. You can’t pretend it’s all fine. Please, just tell us. You’ve been off almost the entire year. Ever since we saw the three-headed dog. At first we just thought you were bored. Then we thought it might be something to do with your family. When you stopped pulling all of your stunts, we thought you might finally be over it. But today was different. We’ve never seen you this way Jenny. Fred and George even came to talk to us. You know better than us how little they take thing seriously. The fact that you were the one worrying them is even more concerning,” Scarlet said.

“Last year you didn’t tell us what was going on with you,” Riley said, “and look how that turned out. We’re afraid for you. We don’t know what’s going on or how to fix it. We are afraid that this time, you’ll really get hurt. You know you can tell us anything, right? When you told us that you were a werewolf, we stood by your side. We’ll stand by your side for this too. Whatever is bothering you, we’ll solve it together.”

Jenny burst into tears. Riley and Scarlet paled. Jenny swiped her cheeks, and stifled her sobs. She stopped crying in less than a minute. She blinked and settled herself before looking up at her friends. She took a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry. I know that you’ve been really worried about me. I know I’ve been acting completely irrationally. A lot of what I’ve been doing doesn’t really make any sense. I promise you, I will tell you the truth. You deserve that.

“I’ve never told you about how I was Sorted. When I put the Hat on my head, it told me that I could be in any House, but that I didn’t really belong in any of them. I was ruthless enough for Slytherin but I lacked ambition. I was smart enough for Ravenclaw, but I didn’t thirst for knowledge. I could be hardworking and loyal, but I didn’t have any interest in Hufflepuff. I had the nerve of a Gryffindor, but was I brave enough? The Hat wasn’t sure. It put me in Gryffindor anyways. Earlier this year, I snuck into Dumbledore’s office and asked the Hat to tell me if I was in the right House. It told me that I was even more balanced than last year. It told me that I could be Sorted into any House now.

“I’ve never wanted to be anything but a Gryffindor. The Hat couldn’t have told me anything more devastating. I’ve been trying to prove to myself that I belong in Gryffindor this entire year. All of those reckless stunts? I thought that would show how brave I was. I keep visiting the third floor corridor, but I can never get up the nerve to open the door. I feel like I’m a failure. I’ll never be as brave as Harry Potter. I’m not even as brave as Neville Longbottom. He had the guts to actually sit with me in a carriage without fainting! 

“There’s more. I’ve been hearing odd noises in the forbidden forest all year. I wasn’t sure what was going on. Then last night, I decided to find out what was going on. I caught a sent and followed it. I found a dead unicorn. Some sort of creature killed it. And it saw me. I ran away. Now it’s haunting me. I don’t know what to do. I’m such a failure. I’ll never be a real Gryffindor. The Hat shouldn’t have put me in Gryffindor.” Jenny covered her face with her hands.

“Oh, Jenny,” Scarlet said gently.

Riley pulled Jenny into a fierce hug. “It’s okay, Jenny. You may not believe it, but we know you’re a real Gryffindor. Anyone who’s ever met you would know that. You don’t see it, but you are so brave. It takes serious guts to brew a potion right under your family’s noses.”

“If I was really brave I would make sure that Zeke, Comfort, and Emmett knew about it,” Jenny mumbled.

Scarlet shook her head. “You know that would only put them in danger. Who knows what your grandfather would do if he found out you know about Wolfsbane? It’s the safest option. Making the smart choice doesn’t make you a coward. Recklessness is not true bravery. Harry Potter may be brave, but he also gets himself into all kinds of trouble because he isn’t cunning enough not to get caught.”

“Scarlet’s right. Also, I wouldn’t overthink about what’s going on in the forest. I’m sure that Dumbledore has everything in hand. The next full moon isn’t until June. If you see it again, then you should take it to the headmaster. If you tell them, they’ll ask questions you don’t want answered,” Riley said.

“You two are right. Thank you for listening to me. I don’t know why I was so determined not to tell you about it.” Jenny moved out of Riley’s hug.

Scarlet scoffed. “I don’t know, Jenny? Maybe it’s the Gryffindor ‘I’ll do it myself’ attitude?”

“Wow, Scarlet, what a compliment!”

“Can we please do some actual studying, now that we’ve settled all that?” Scarlet grumbled.

With her friends reassurances in her ears, Jenny felt calm for the first time in several months. She ate a full dinner, which seemed to relax Fred, George, and Lee. She even penned a quick letter to Emmett. Jenny went to bed early. As she drifted off to sleep, Jenny knew that this night would not be filled with anxious dreams.

After the first night of good rest in a long time, Jenny woke up with a smile. She ran down to breakfast with her belly rumbling. Jenny arrived at the breakfast table to Lee’s, George’s, and Fred’s morose faces. In fact, the entire Gryffindor table looked downtrodden. Many of them glared at Harry, Hermione, and Neville, who huddled together. Both of them had guilty looks on their faces. Jenny sat down next to Fred.

“What’s going on? Why is everyone so… depressed?” she asked quietly.

“You haven’t heard?” Lee looked surprised.

“Heard about what?” Jenny turned to George.

George blinked. “Have you looked at the House points lately?”

Jenny snorted. “Have I given you the mistaken impression that I have any interest in House points?”

Fred shrugged. “Not at all.”

“Gryffindor lost 150 points last night,” George said quietly.

Jenny snorted. “Really?”

“Harry, Hermione, and Neville lost us 50 points each for wandering around the castle after curfew. Apparently McGonagall caught them and Malfoy,” Lee said, horrified.

“That many points for sneaking out? They must have done something really bad,” Jenny tapped her chin thoughtfully. 

“I asked Ron,” said Fred, “But he refused to tell me. Did you know he’s been in the hospital wing? He got attacked by some kind of animal. I heard him mutter something about winged beasts when we were leaving.”

Jenny grinned. “That sounds very intriguing. I’m surprised Hermione got involved. Isn’t she strongly against rule breaking?”

“I don’t know about that, Jenny,” George said, “She did try to fight a troll by herself.”

“They’re being shunned. Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs won’t talk to them. Slytherin has been gloating the entire morning. It’s insufferable,” Fred complained. 

“That’s a little harsh, don’t you think? You know, if I got caught every time I did something against the rules, I would have probably cleared out the House points several times over,” Jenny said thoughtfully.

George nodded. “Or been expelled.” 

“Definitely likely. You know, I honestly think it’s kind of impressive for them to get into this much trouble already. They have a lot of mischievousness potential.” Jenny looked over at Harry and Hermione.

“If you think about it, you disappeared for over 24 hours last year. How did you get off so easily?” Fred frowned.

“I was the only one who was involved. I also gave McGonagall a very realistic lie. If I had told her the truth, I probably would’ve lost Gryffindor 150 points single handedly, and Ravenclaw and Slytherin would’ve lost points as well. Harry and Hermione got both Neville and Malfoy involved. They probably told McGonagall the truth, which she thought was an outlandish lie. They’re inexperienced, and too honest for their own good. I’m still impressed.” Jenny smiled.

“We’re probably going to lose the House Cup,” Lee said morosely. 

“Chin up, Lee, life isn’t all about points.” Jenny patted his shoulder.

“We can still win the Quidditch cup! With Harry on our team, we’re in the best shape we’ve been in years!” Fred said cheerfully.

“You two are no slouches either,” Jenny said, “Lee, won’t it be great to narrate the match that’ll lead to Gryffindor’s victory?”

Lee sat up. “You know, you’re right. Gryffindor will prevail!”

Jenny smiled. “Keep up that confidence, Lee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for next week's chapter, "In Which Riley Discovers Why It's Called the Forbidden Forest"


	16. In Which Riley Discovers Why It's Called the Forbidden Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley gets into an argument that puts her in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley POV

Riley sighed in disappointment. Since her friendship with Adrian imploded, he pretended that she didn’t even exist. He passed her in the hallways without sparing her a glance. He sat as far away from her as possible at the Slytherin table. He even avoided her in the Slytherin common room. It made Riley’s heart break. 

The other Slytherins took Adrian’s rejection to heart. Although Draco’s clout ensured her protection, that didn’t stop them from sneering at her. Draco seemed ignorant of Adrian’s behavior. He did occasionally smirk in Adrian’s direction, but he didn’t notice ow his fellow Slytherins acted. Riley thought he might be a little smug about winning over Adrian. 

“Potter got off lightly. The three of them should have lost 100 points each. I can’t believe I had to go to detention in the Forbidden Forest with those three idiots. Longbottom is a coward. I got stuck with Potter. We saw the mostly ghastly sight, you know. Something killed a unicorn in the forest…” Draco said.

“A what?” Riley said.

“A coward, Riley. Please pay attention,” Draco said, miffed.

“No, I heard that. What did you say got killed?” Riley asked urgently.

“A unicorn. Potter fell over, did you know? The some beastly centaur rescued him. The Forbidden Forest isn’t fit for dogs,” Draco complained.

Riley felt a chill run down her spine. Another dead unicorn? Jenny said she found a dead unicorn in the forest. What was killing them? At least the headmaster had to know about it now. Jenny wouldn’t need to tell them anything and no one would find out her secret. Riley breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Draco, I’m sorry you had to go into the Forbidden Forest. Maybe next time you should just let Harry Potter get into trouble on his own. You don’t want to get punished again, do you?”

Draco sighed. “I suppose so. I won’t give Potter the satisfaction of besting me. I’m sure he’ll be in trouble again before the year is out. Perhaps he’ll be banned from Quidditch. Slytherin is sure to win the Quidditch and House Cups this year. We’ve one the House Cup the last few years. I can’t wait to rub Potter’s face in it. Gryffindor is a house for brainless idiots with limited athletic ability.”

Riley groaned. “Why must you always do this at breakfast? My brain hurts this early in the morning.”

Draco huffed. “I went through an ordeal last night! All I tried to do was alert the professors to a serious breach of the rules, and I was punished for it. It was completely unfair, and it’s all Potter’s fault!”

“Draco,” Riley said, “You tried to snitch on another student and you were also sneaking around after hours. By trying to get Harry Potter in trouble, you ruined things for yourself. Try focusing on something else, and you’re sure to go far. I’m certain Professor Snape would agree.”

Draco nodded thoughtfully. “You’re probably right. Professor Snape is a cool head of reason.”

“Vincent, Gregory. Why don’t we work on preparing for your exams after this? You can take some treats with you, and every time you get a question right, I’ll let you have one. How does that sound?” Riley turned her full focus on them. 

They both gulped. “Sure, Riley,” Gregory grunted; Vincent nodded.

“Am I allowed to come to this study session?” Draco asked huffily.

Riley patted his arm. “Of course, Draco. I didn’t ask you because I know that you’re doing very well in your classes. I thought you might find the review boring.”

Draco sat up straighter. “Of course. Professor Snape says I am his best student.”

“I’m sure that’s true,” Riley said. 

_I’m pretty sure Jenny is his best student_ , she thought privately, _He just doesn’t like her_.

“Did you know that Potter is terrible at Potions? Professor Snape is always commenting on how he can’t follow simple directions. He’s not as bad as Longbottom, who is completely dreadful. It’s almost embarrassing to be in class with him. I’m not sure how he got into Hogwarts. He’s practically a Squib!” Draco said venomously.

Riley sighed. “Draco, what’s a Squib?”

“It’s someone from a wizarding family who can’t do magic. What an _embarrassment_ , honestly. Most of them live in the _Muggle_ world. Could you imagine? Living _there_? How… _quaint_ ,” Draco said with disgust. 

Riley resisted the urge to gag. “I’ve have to ride a Muggle train to get to my father’s castle. There isn’t direct wizard transportation for foreign wizards out of London.”

“Really? You’ve never mentioned it. What are they like? Are Muggles dirty? Do they really have pictures that don’t move?” Draco asked, actually sounding intrigued.

“Well,” Riley said, “they’re not any more dirty than the average wizard. I’m the only witch in my family since my mother died, so there aren’t any moving pictures in my father’s castle. There’s a portrait of my mother in our foyer, but it doesn’t move like the wizarding paintings here.”

“How _boring_. The painting doesn’t even talk?” Draco watched her raptly. 

“It’s actually a very beautiful painting. My father said it looks exactly like my mother did when she was alive. He said it even captures her essence,” Riley said defensively.

“I bet _Potter_ doesn’t have a painting of his parents! I heard he lives with his Muggle relatives during the summer. That’s why he doesn’t know anything about magic,” Draco said smugly.

“Knowing more than Harry Potter about the wizarding world doesn’t make you better than him, Draco. It just makes you sound arrogant.” Riley narrowed her eyes.

“My house is filled with paintings of our relatives. My father said there hasn’t been a single Squib in our family. My grandfather made a cure for Dragonpox, did you know? His portrait is in the hallway near the front of the House. There are over 100 portraits in my family’s home of our relatives,” Draco boasted.

“Here we go again,” Riley said with despair; this wouldn’t be over anytime soon.

That evening, she penned Edward a letter. Hopefully he could give her some advice. She felt a pang that she couldn’t ask Adrian about this. Edward disliked Draco, but he would give her sound advice. He didn’t want her to be angry with him.

_Dear Edward,_

_Did you finally get your Father to listen to you? I haven’t heard anything from you lately. We’re now in exam week, and we will hopefully be finished soon. I’m less scared than I was last year, so that’s a bonus. I don’t know if I told you this, but I ended my friendship with Adrian, the boy who mentored me last year. He gave me an ultimatum that I just couldn’t meet. I miss him._

_I’ve been spending even more time with Draco and his friends lately. He can’t stop talking about Harry Potter for the life of him, and I’m not sure what to do. Do you have any ideas? I’m afraid I can’t take this much longer._

_Jenny and Scarlet are both doing well. Jenny finally talked to us about what was bothering her, so that is resolved now. I was so very worried about her. She’s stopped doing crazy stunts, which is a relief. I’m sure Jeremy will be a little disappointed, however._

_Please write me soon. I miss you._

_Your friend,  
Riley_

His reply arrived about half way through the exam week. Riley opened the letter with barely concealed relief. Vincent and Gregory watched her carefully, while Draco blathered on about how sure he was that Harry Potter had failed his exams. 

_Dear Riley,_

_My father and I are currently in an extended debate. I have no idea if it is going well or not. Jeremy bought some kind of Muggle “popping corn” that he has started eating in a bowl as my father and I argue. I think he’s trying to say we’re entertaining. Mother wrote me a tear-stained letter recently saying that your father has rejected her once again and she is in complete despair. I really hope this plan works. I’m sorry to hear about Adrian. I think you need to air out your grievances with Mr. Malfoy or it will only fester. I am looking forward to your term ending. We will see each other again soon. I miss you dearly._

_Yours,  
Edward_

By the time exams ended, Riley had completely lost patience with Draco. She managed to avoid him in the hallways, and she snuck into the library without getting caught. When she saw Jenny and Scarlet sitting at their usually table, she let out a sigh of relief.

She dumped her bag on the table and sat down. “I would love to hear about anything other that Harry Potter for the next ten minutes. Wow me.”

“Somebody’s in a mood,” Jenny commented.

“Please, spare me the crap and distract me,” Riley pleaded.

Jenny shrugged. “All right. Well, Kelsey is still ignoring me in the hallways. Everyone is getting excited for the final match of the year. Lee is trying to convince me to co-commentate the match with him. He says I’m good luck.”

Riley snorted. “Is he daft? You’d get detention if you were allowed to commentate.”

“Probably. I keep telling him no. Fred and George agree. They say I’m uninformed.” Jenny tapped her quill on her parchment.

“If by biased, they mean completely disinterested in the sport as a concept. You only like Quidditch when somebody gets hit by a bludger.” Riley pointed out.

Jenny chuckled. “True. I really think they should make a wizarding sport where it’s just people hitting bludgers at each other in a free-for-all. Did you know there’s a Muggle sport where two people just beat the bloody hell out of each other until one of them passes out? That’s my kind of sport. Maybe I should start a wizarding punching league.”

“Please, for the love of Merlin, do not do that,” Scarlet begged.

“You’re a complete wet blanket, Scarlet. What did you even do recently?” Jenny said. 

“Cho Chang actually talked to me yesterday,” Scarlet said, blushing deeply.

“Don’t you mean she asked you for an extra quill and you dropped your class supplies all over the floor?” Jenny said.

“No! This time she asked me which class I liked the best and I managed to say ‘Charms’,” Scarlet said hotly.

“Good job! Maybe by the time you reach seventh year, you’ll actually get up the courage to ask her out.” Jenny rolled her eyes.

“Why do you always have to be so rude, Jenny?” Riley poked Jenny sharply in the ribs.

Jenny flinched. “It’s in my blood. Being a prat runs in the family. You should meet my grandfather. He’s the second biggest prat I know.”

“Wait,” Riley said, “Who’s the biggest prat you know?”

“Malfoy.”

“Jenny, I don’t think that’s exactly fair,” Scarlet said gently.

Jenny turned her head to Riley. “What do you say to that, Riley?”

“Jenny might have a point.” Riley conceded.

Jenny blinked. “Really? I was sure you were going to leap to his defense.”

“I’m not exactly happy with him at the moment,” Riley grumbled.

Jenny leaned forward. “Really, Riley? Why? What did he do? Tell me everything.” 

“I’m just so tired of his complaining! It was never like this with Adrian! He just talked about Quidditch, and not all that often. Not to mention, he was actually very good at it. The way he looked on a broom… never mind. Draco is no good at besting Harry Potter! Harry doesn’t even notice him half the time! I’m sure Harry doesn’t talk to his friends about Draco twenty times a day! It’s unbearable! I’m seriously wondering if I made a mistake. Jenny, do you think I made a mistake? Be honest,” Riley whined, resting her head on the table.

“Okay. Yes, I think you made a mistake. You decided to go for an immature git with two thug friends instead of a fully realized Quidditch player who actually took interest in your opinion. Granted, he wasn’t attracted to you. Maybe that was the problem?” Jenny shoved a chocolate frog into her mouth.

“That’s completely unhelpful, Jenny. Now you’ve just made me feel terrible. I miss Adrian,” Riley complained.

“Riley, you decided to end your friendship with Adrian when you chose not to bow to his ultimatum. You have to accept the consequences,” Scarlet said gently. 

“Yes, but now I’ve realized that Draco is self-absorbed.”

Jenny swallowed her chocolate. “You didn’t realize that before?”

“Well, sort of. I thought once he had my full attention and support that he might change his ways,” Riley said. 

“I think the only way you could get him to shut up is if you actually convinced Harry to befriend him. The shock might be enough to keep him quiet.” Jenny looked around for Madam Pince and then propped her feet up on the table.

“You know, Jenny might be right,” Scarlet said thoughtfully.

Riley groaned. “Harry would never go for it.”

Jenny sat up and smirked. “I’ve just had a brilliant idea. Even better than friendship. Harry should just snog him. Malfoy might even keel over.”

Riley tilted her head. “You know…”

“You two are awful. Please leave poor Harry Potter out of this. Besides, you don’t even know if Malfoy is interested in boys. He could just be jealous of him,” Scarlet scolded.

“You’re right, Scarlet. It was pretty rude of me to even mention it,” Jenny said, chastened. 

“Thank you. Now let’s think of something a little more productive. Perhaps Riley should confront him directly about it,” Scarlet suggested.

Jenny scoffed. “A prat like that is going to get his back up. He’s not used to being called out. I’m pretty sure that’s why he’s so infuriated by Harry. Hermione told me that Harry told him off and said that he wasn’t interested in being friends.”

“Maybe I can still talk to him about it, but more subtly,” Riley said.

“Why don’t we draft some potential approaches. You can decide which one you like best and try that one.” Scarlet pulled out a fresh piece of parchment. 

“Why do I get the feeling this isn’t going to end well?” Jenny said.

“Please try to be helpful, Jenny.” Scarlet said.

“Don’t blame me when this blows up in her face,” Jenny said. 

Riley sat quietly through dinner, working up her nerve. Scarlet and Jenny had helped her select the plan they thought would work the best. Now that exams had ended, they had no problem spending the entire time in the library practicing with her. Jenny did an impressive impression of Draco’s sneer. Scarlet turned her face into a combination of Gregory and Vincent. It sent Riley and Jenny into peels of laughter. Madam Pince gave them an extremely nasty look. 

Riley ate only a little bit of food as her stomach twisted with nervous energy. As usual, Vincent and Gregory had stuffed themselves with food. Draco, rather than complaining about Harry Potter again, spent the entire meal bragging about how wonderful his summer vacation would be. 

At the end of dinner, Riley trailed behind the rest of her group as Draco lead their little posse. She took deep breaths the entire way, trying to settle her mind. She barely heard him say the password. The Slytherin Common Room was mostly empty. Adrian was no where to be seen. Draco draped himself over one of the sofas, while Gregory and Vincent squeezed into the one next to him. Riley took the chair across from him.

Riley settled herself carefully and crossed her legs. She eyed Draco. He appeared extremely bored. He picked carefully at his nails and brushed away a strand of hair.

Riley cleared her throat. “Draco, I want to discuss something important with you.”

Draco glanced at her. “What is it, Riley?”

“I’ve put up with this all year. I have barely mentioned it. I only offered the occasional exchange. I can’t stand this any longer. I have to speak up,” Riley said.  
Draco frowned. “What is bothering you?”

“I understand that he bothers you. I know that your rivalry is very important to you. I’m fine with it coming up occasionally. I would be fine if you only brought him up once per day. But I am tired of him occupying the majority of our conversations. It has to stop. You need cut down how much you talk about Harry Potter.” Riley braced for the explosion.

Draco burst to his feet. “How dare you! I do not spend all of my time talking about Potter! He’s turned you against me. I won’t stand for it. Potter is the scum I wouldn’t even bother scraping off my shoe. He’s arrogant, big-headed, and a bloody prat! Every time I see him my blood boils. I-“

“Draco, please. You’re doing it again,” Riley pleaded.

“How could you even say that to me?” Draco shouted.

“Just ask Vincent and Gregory.” Riley turned to them.

Vincent and Gregory stared at their laps in silence.

“See! Crabbe and Goyle agree with me! You’re the one who is out of line, Riley!” Draco pointed wildly.

“I’m just saying that you need some perspective,” Riley said, “You’re missing out on other parts of life. I think you can still talk about Harry Potter sometimes. It’s just… it’s during every meal, every time we hang out, and even when we’re walking through the hallways. I think I’m even dreaming of you complaining about him.”

Draco’s face started turned red. “You don’t know what you are talking about! I’m not obsessed with Potter!”

Riley sighed. “Then why do you constantly bring up his flaws? Why do you scheme to get him into trouble every chance you get? Why do his achievements make you so angry?”

“That has nothing to do with it! He gets underserved praise for doing the bare minimum! It’s completely unfair. It’s just because he’s famous!” Draco clenched his fists. 

“Jenny told me that Harry Potter doesn’t even like being famous! He gets embarrassed,” Riley said.

“Jones is a Gryffindor! She can’t be trusted,” Draco insisted.

“Are you saying I made poor judgements in my friends?” Anger rose in Riley’s chest.

“Slytherins aren’t supposed to be friends with Gryffindors! It’s against the natural order of things. Besides, any House with Potter in it is a House you shouldn’t be associated with.” Draco sneered. 

“Excuse me? Gryffindors didn’t harass me or nearly beat me into unconsciousness. That was our House, remember?” Riley crossed her arms.

Draco tossed his head. “I was the one who saved you, remember? Where was your Gryffindor friend then?”

“At the match, like the rest of the school! Jenny was willing to take revenge for me, but I told her not to, and she listened, unlike you!” Riley moved her hands to her hips. 

“Are you saying that she’s better than I am?”

“She listens better than you do!” 

“I am a Malfoy! My judgement is always excellent,” Draco proclaimed. 

“Why won’t you even consider what I’m saying?” Riley asked softly.

“Because you’re completely ignorant! You barely know anything about the wizarding world! You’re half vampire! You’re misinterpreting me because what’s normal for us is completely foreign to vampires! There are barely any wizards in Romania!” Draco snarled.

Riley flushed. “That’s ridiculous! You know my mom was a witch! She was a pureblood, for your information!”

“Your mother is dead! You don’t even remember her!”

Riley gasped. “How could you?”

Draco gaped. “I-“

“Well? Vincent, Gregory? Have anything to say for your boss?” Riley said coldly.

Vincent and Gregory continued to sit silently. 

“Well, then.”

Riley slapped Draco across the face so hard that he fell against the sofa. Her hand stung. Riley turned her glare on to Vincent and Gregory, who shrank away from her. Every single person in the Slytherin Common Room stared at her in awed silence. 

Riley bolted out of the Slytherin common room and down the hallway. Her shoes sounded quietly against the steps. She bumped into one of the walls, startling the paintings who protested loudly. Riley ignored them. She kept running. She managed to get out of the castle after nearly slamming head first into the wooden doors. Despite her loud exit, nobody called after her. Riley felt a twinge of surprise. She tripped at the bottom of the steps and face planted on the ground. 

Her knees stung. Riley felt the wet grass soak into her robes. She smelled the cool earth. Riley pushed herself to her feet. She brushed her hair out of her eyes. Then she took off again, ignoring her skinned knees and the blood trickling down her legs.

When she saw Hagrid’s hut, Riley nearly stopped. The soft lights welcomed her. She sighed. Riley turned away and continued to run. The closer she got to the Forbidden Forest, the more she shivered in trepidation. Her feet kept traveling forward.

She stopped at the edge of the forest. The shadows lengthened and stretched out towards her, caressing her feet. The trees grew larger and more gnarled. The nearly full moon shone brightly in the sky. Riley gulped. She turned towards the castle. Her throat tightened. Riley swallowed.

She stepped into the forest, her heart in her throat. She heard the hoots of owls. She also heard a terrifying clicking noise, like that of a large insect. The clomping of hooves echoed in the distance. Riley continued into the forest, breathing deeply and trying to clear her mind. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and Riley swiped them away with her hands. She refused to stop for a moment. 

Her head told her to turn around and go back to her warm bed. Her heart reminded her of the harsh words Draco said, and of Gregory’s and Vincent’s silence. She had given up Adrian for him, and he repaid her with sneering indifference. Riley vowed she would not crawl back to him on hands and knees. 

She tried to turn into a bat to fly into the trees, but her body stayed human. She felt so heavy with emotion that her body couldn’t change. Riley sighed. She tried two more times, once to transform into mist, and once a bat. Riley sat down on a nearby rock. She stared at the ground. Her eyes refused to focus.

Riley tried to sort through her fight with Draco. She went over every bit of it, attempting to determine how things had gone so wrong. No clear answer appeared to her. It seemed that one minute they were discussing things calmly, and the next he was deriding her opinion as insignificant and backwards. Riley wanted to scream in frustration. No wonder Harry Potter dismissed Draco the first time he met him. Draco had to be the worst friend in the entire world, magical and Muggle.

Riley startled when she heard a strangled whinnying. She remembered Jenny’s and Draco’s terrifying recounting. A unicorn was in danger. She ran towards the sound. She turned to see a unicorn slumped on the ground, dead. Tears sprang into her eyes. The hooded figure that her friends had described leaned over it, drinking.

Riley screamed in horror. The figure raised his head and stared directly at her. Every hair on her body stood on end. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest. Her breathing quickened to near hyperventilation. Something about the figure reminded her of something, but she couldn’t remember what. Sweat poured down her back.

Riley tried with her entire being to transform into one of her other forms, but her body was locked into place by fear. She could not escape. She began to cry again. Riley knew that something terrible was about to happen to her. She could do nothing to stop it. 

The figure stepped away from the unicorn and rose to its full height. It raised its wand. Riley closed her eyes and prayed to the only thing she knew could save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter, "In Which Jenny Lives Up to Her House", coming next week!


	17. In Which Jenny Lives Up to Her House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny learns that a true Gryffindor doesn't think about how brave they are; they just do what's right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny's POV

Jenny wiggled in her armchair, pulling her book up to her face. She had started reading _Unsung Heroes: Quiet Gryffindors Who Made World-shattering Impacts_ when exams ended, and she couldn’t put it down. Though Riley and Scarlet had built up her confidence a little after she confessed everything, Jenny still sought out any book about Gryffindors she could find. Unsurprisingly, there were a lot of them. 

She noticed Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting in the corner, watching everyone carefully. It looked like they were waiting for everyone to go to bed. Jenny wondered what trouble they could possible get up to now that exams were over. Jenny had heard from Fred and George that McGonagall had caught Ron and Harry lurking around the third floor corridor. Did they know about the three-headed dog? Were they trying to sneak past it? Jenny snorted at the thought. 

A few more Gryffindors stood up and went to bed. The trio eyed them as they headed up to their rooms. Fred and George had gone to bed surprisingly early. Fred said it was because they had a Quidditch match tomorrow. Wood wanted everyone in top form. He was going to be very upset if Harry went off and did something reckless. Lee had gone to bed as well, to rest his voice for commentating the match. 

She decided to wait it out as long as possible to see if they would start getting fidgety. With classes over, she could stay up as late as she liked. She flipped the page and saw Ron’s eye twitch. She heard a knock at the portrait. She looked at Hermione, Ron, and Harry, who looked extremely confused. Jenny stood up, walked over to the portrait and swung it open.

Goyle stood at the entrance, twisting his hands nervously. He looked both confused and sad. Jenny climbed out of the portrait hole and closed it behind her, ignoring the Fat Lady’s protests. She crossed her arms.

“What’s going on, Goyle?” she asked sharply.

“Somethin’ bad, Jones. Riley and Malfoy had a fight,” he mumbled.

Jenny frowned. “Was it about Harry Potter? She told us that Malfoy was driving her crazy by talking about him all the time. Was that it?”

Goyle nodded. “They started yelling. Riley said Malfoy was obsessed and Malfoy said Riley didn’t know what she was talking about. Riley called him out. Malfoy said something real mean. Riley slapped him.”

Jenny chuckled. “Really? Good for her. That prat needs a good slap more often.” 

“Then she ran off. We don’t know where she went. Crabbe and me feel real bad ‘cause we didn’t say anything. We don’t like when Malfoy gets mad at us. He’d take away our sweets,” Goyle started rocking back and forth.

“She _what_! Goyle, you idiot, why didn’t you start with that! Why didn’t you stand up for her? Why didn’t you try to follow her? She could be seriously hurt!” Jenny started shouting.

“I’m sorry Ms. Jones, I-” Goyle started sweating.

“Why are Slytherin’s so completely useless! Fine, I’ll go find her myself. Do you have any ideas where she might have gone?” Jenny asked. 

Goyle swallowed. “No. She left the common room and didn’t say where she was going.”

Jenny rubbed her hand over her face. “Fine, fine. Why don’t you go back to your dormitory and try to convince Malfoy to pull his head out of his ass. He’s going to need to come up with a really good apology if he ever wants Riley to forgive him. I’m against this on principle but I also don’t want Riley to lose her friends. You three are the only ones she has in Slytherin.”

Goyle nodded. “Alright, Ms. Jones. I’ll do that.”

“Try not to get caught? It’s technically past curfew. How did you even get here anyways? I’m surprised the Fat Lady didn’t raise the alarm.” Jenny tapped her chin.

“She wanted me to describe the tart in my hand. It was raspberry. It had an excellent golden-brown color and a satisfying crunch. It was one of the most glorious things I have tasted. And-” Goyle rambled.

“It sounds delicious. Please go back to the Slytherin dormitory. I don’t have time to chat.” Jenny pushed him gently down the hallway. 

Goyle ambled slowly away. Jenny climbed back into the portrait hole and saw that Harry, Hermione, and Ron still huddled in the corner. She turned to head towards the boys’ dormitories.

“Where are you going?” Hermione asked. 

“I have to ask Fred and George an important question,” Jenny replied over her shoulder.

“You shouldn’t be sneaking into the boys dormitory at this hour,” Hermione said. 

Jenny turned to stare the three of them down. “I know you all are up to something. I haven’t asked you any questions about it. So back off and forget I was even here.”

“Fine by me.” Harry steered Hermione back to their little huddle.

Jenny crept up the stairs until she reached Fred and George’s room. She carefully pushed the door open. She spotted Fred and George splayed on their beds, their arms akimbo. Both of them had their sheets tangled around them. Lee slept perfectly straight in his bed like he was a letter in an envelope. Jenny stifled the urge to laugh. Two other Gryffindor boys slept soundly in their beds on the other side of the room.

Jenny snuck up to the space in between Fred’s and George’s beds. She carefully covered both of their mouths so they wouldn’t scream. Then she blew on their faces. Both boys stiffened and tried to squirm away. 

“Shhhh! It’s just me, Jenny!” she whispered.

“Jenny, what are you doing here?” Fred mumbled.

“This is our space,” George complained.

Jenny crossed her arms. “I wouldn’t be up here unless it was extremely important.”

“What do you want?” Fred asked.

“I need your map. Riley has run off somewhere and I don’t want to waste time searching the whole castle. Just show it to me.”

Fred pulled the map out of a draw and waved his wand over it, whispering the password. Jenny watched as ink bled across the blank paper and dots popped up. She searched the castle. Riley’s dot did not appear anywhere. In fact, Riley did not appear anywhere on the map. 

“I don’t see her,” Jenny said.

“Well, she might not be on the grounds,” Fred said.

“It’s actually really hard to get off the grounds if you’re not smart about it,” Jenny said, “Riley’s very upset. She wouldn’t be thinking clearly. That leaves one place. She’s in the Forbidden Forest. I’ve got to go.” Jenny patted both of them on the head and hurried out of the dormitory.

She passed Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who watched her curiously. A few other Gryffindors sat by the fire, talking. Jenny passed by them and slipped out of the portrait hole. She waved her wand and a cold trickle ran down her back. The Disillusionment Charm settled into place.

Jenny walked purposefully through the castle. She didn’t even bother to be particularly stealthy. Her only focus was on getting to Riley as soon as possible. She had no idea what lurked in the forest. Jenny had seen gigantic spiders, rude centaurs, and other odd creatures that made her hair stand on end. Jenny quickened her pace as she contemplated all of the trouble Riley could get into.

She remembered the hooded figure that had slaughtered at least two unicorns in the forest. Riley told her that apparently Malfoy and Harry had seen it strike again. The professors had to know about it, but Jenny suspected that they had no idea how to stop it. Sometimes you had to take things into your own hands. As much as she liked many of her professors, they did not seem to take teenagers seriously. The fact that Jenny had gotten away with disappearing for 24 hours without stronger questioning proved it. Sometimes she couldn’t believe that McGonagall actually swallowed that story. 

Jenny slipped through the front doors of the castle and moved down the steps. The full moon was tomorrow. At this time, Jenny usually had slightly sharper senses. She could smell Riley’s blood from a fall at the end of the steps. Riley had definitely run to the Forbidden Forest.

Jenny really wished she had come to her first. Riley may be a vampire, but her magic could use a lot of work and when she was too emotional, she couldn’t transform as well. If Riley got into a dangerous situation, Jenny feared she wouldn’t be able to get out of it. 

Jenny marched across the grass, noting Hagrid’s cabin. The lights shone brightly. Riley’s scent trail continued towards the forest. Despite the summer breeze, Jenny shivered. She hadn’t had time to grab warmer clothes before racing after Riley.

Jenny should have gone to Ravenclaw Tower to get Scarlet before running off. Racing off on her own might not have been the best choice. What if Riley was in serious trouble? Three witches were better than two. Jenny sighed.

When she finally reached the Forbidden Forest, Jenny stopped. She removed the charm with a wave of her wand. She would have to keep her ears open. Riley’s scent would likely get muddled by all of the creatures in the forest. Jenny took a deep breath and lit her wand. The path in front of her illuminated. Jenny took one last glance at the moon. It might have actually been better if today was a full moon. Then Jenny could move a lot faster. The time for wishes was over. Jenny stepped into the forest to find her friend, no matter what it took. 

Jenny navigated the path carefully. She spotted evidence of Riley’s tracks along the way. There were several broken twigs and footprints in the dirt. Jenny avoided several dangerous looking plants as she continued through the forest. The moon shone intermittently through the branches of the tall trees above her head. 

She stumbled to a stop, nearly bumping into the creature in front of her. A large centaur stood in front of her. He eyed her coldly. Jenny recognized him as the centaur Bane. She sometimes listened to their conversations while she was a wolf. As far as she knew, Bane was intractable and disinterested in humans. She wished that she had run into Firenze instead. He actually liked humans, on occasion. Jenny looked up at him, waiting for his judgement.

“What are you doing in the forest, Jennifer Jones?” Bane asked.

“I am looking for my friend, Riley. Have you seen her?” Jenny said.

“Werewolves roam the forest during the full moon. The moon is not yet full. Why are you here?”

“I just said. Can you please tell me where my friend is?”

“Unicorns live in fear. The creature stalks them in the night.”

“So… is that a yes?”

“Bats should fly away from their hunter.”

“Seriously? Please just tell me where she is. I’m afraid she’s going to get hurt.”

“Another unicorn dies tonight. Perhaps the last one.”

Jenny sighed and walked around Bane. She caught Riley’s scent again and followed it deeper into the forest. Her wand only lit the space about a foot in front of her. Jenny saw a parade of giant spiders move past her. They made the ground shake and their legs clacked ominously in the night. Jenny really hoped Riley hadn’t run into one of them. She had stumbled onto their hive once. Their oldest spider could speak. Jenny did not know if the others could. They might just prefer the quiet. Jenny had nearly crawled out of her skin at the mass of giant spiders circling their leader. Jenny turned away and kept searching.

She could now hear the sound of a unicorn galloping through the forest. Jenny’s chest tightened. She followed the sounds of the unicorn. She tripped over a root in her haste and fell on the ground. Her wand rolled away from her. Jenny leapt back to her feet and grabbed her wand. She kept running. 

Jenny heard Riley scream. She scrambled over a hill and leapt into a clearing. The hooded figure raised their wand. Jenny leapt onto Riley, tackling her to the ground as a flash of green light whizzed just over their heads. It struck the tree behind them, which withered into dust. Jenny leapt to her feet and raised her wand. 

“ _Petrificus Totalus_!” she shouted.

The figure blocked her jinx. Jenny kept throwing jinxes faster and faster. The hooded figure backed away from them. Riley watched them in horror as they fought. Jenny started waving her wand without even thinking. Spells popped into her mind rapid fire.

“You stay the hell away from my friend! I’ll destroy you!” she shouted, throwing a stunning spell their way. 

The hooded figure bolted and floated away in the forest. Jenny watched it closely as they slipped away into the darkness. She waited for several long minutes until she was sure that they would not return. She finally lowered her wand.

Jenny turned back to see Riley sitting on the ground. Her face was white as a sheet and she stared at Jenny with her mouth open. Her eyes shone brightly in the dark. Jenny crouched down and started patting her down, searching for any wounds.

“Are you okay? Did you get hit?” She asked.

Riley gulped. “I think we almost died.”

Jenny nodded. “Yeah. I don’t know what would of happened if I hadn’t tackled you. Why the hell did you close your eyes, dummy? At least try to run away!”

Riley shivered. “I…I was frozen in place. I couldn’t think. I tried to fly away, but my body wouldn’t move. I really thought I was going to die.”

Jenny frowned. “Not when I’m around. You better not pull a stunt like this again. You scared the hell out of me. Nobody knew where you went. Goyle came to find me after your fight with Malfoy. Please never do anything like this again. Especially not over a stupid boy. You got it, Riley? I won’t stand for it.”

Riley buried her face in Jenny’s robes and started crying. Jenny stroked her head gently. It reminded her of Emmett. She hummed soothingly as Riley shook in her arms. Eventually, Riley stopped crying and lifted her head to look at Jenny. She smiled.

“You saved me, Jenny. You came out here, in the middle of the night, in the scariest forest known to wizards, just to find me. You saw a curse heading towards me and jumped in between. You fought off some kind of magical monster. You’re the bravest person I’ve ever met,” Riley said gratefully.

Jenny felt warmth bloom in her chest. “It was nothing. You’re my friend. There was so much happening that I didn’t even stop to think. They were going to hurt you. I had to do something. I couldn’t stand by. I fought them off to save myself as much as you.”

“You know Jenny, you spent this whole year trying to prove you were a real Gryffindor, and in the moment, all you cared about was helping me. That’s the most Gryffindor thing you could do. That’s like, Harry Potter levels of brave.” Riley hugged her again.

“Blimey, Riley, you never compliment me this much. You must have been really scared. Are you alright? Does anything hurt? Please don’t lie to me,” Jenny said; she gave Riley another once-over.

Riley sighed. “I skinned my knees when I tripped on the front steps. How embarrassing, honestly. I wish I hadn’t done that. I’m sorry I ran off. Draco made me so angry, you know? I wasn’t thinking. I kind of got lost. How did you find me, anyway?”

Jenny smiled. “I recruited Fred and George. My sense of smell is also really good right before the full moon. I followed your scent out of the forest. I’ve also been staying here almost every full moon for the last two years. I know the layout pretty well here. Sometime I don’t sleep and I just run around everywhere. It’s actually kind of fun. I don’t recommend it for humans, though. It’s pretty dangerous. There are centaurs who wouldn’t lift a hoof to help you. There’s giant spiders who could eat you in one bite. Try not to run off here again.” 

Riley paled again. “Wait, there are gigantic spiders in the forest? Is that the loud clicking I heard?”

Jenny nodded. “Yes. That’s one of the many reasons you shouldn’t hang out around here. You got that?”

Riley nodded emphatically. “I promise never to come back to the Forbidden Forest on purpose ever again - unless it’s an emergency. Can we go back now? Please?”

Jenny helped Riley to her feet and brushed off her robes. Riley pulled twigs and leaves out of her hair. Jenny lit her wand and swept the forest. She spotted the dead unicorn.

“Damn, that’s unfortunate. What a waste,” she said quietly.

“Oh, that’s why I was here. I heard it whinny, so I went to try and save it.” Riley looked at the unicorn sadly. 

Jenny smacked her on the back. “Seriously? And you said I was brave? Of all the idiotic, reckless things you could have done! Did you black out when I said how terrifying it was? Are you really so incapable of listening to me?”

“Actually, I remembered what you said and I that’s why I ran.”

Jenny smacked her own forehead this time. “I have to learn to keep my mouth shut around you. You cause too much trouble.”

“Seriously, I’m freezing and terrified. I just want to go back to the castle. Stop standing about and let’s go,” Riley complained.

Jenny approached the unicorn and gently patted its head. “I’m so sorry we couldn’t save you. We’ll make sure this doesn’t happen again. You have my word.” Tears pricked in her eyes.

“Okay. Let’s go find a professor and tell them everything,” Jenny said. 

“I want to see Professor Snape,” Riley pleaded.

“Oh, c’mon! Snape? He’s such a git. I’m pretty sure the first years are convinced that he’s pure evil. Do we have to? Can’t we see McGonagall? She’s practical,” Jenny complained.

“Do you think McGonagall will listen to us if we tell her what happened?” Riley asked.

Jenny groaned. “I’m pretty sure the reason Harry, Hermione, and Ron are sneaking around is _because_ she didn’t listen to them.”

Riley huffed. “I am absolutely positive that Professor Snape will listen to me and take me seriously. You know I’m his absolute favorite.”

“Yeah,” Jenny said, “in an extremely creepy and not at all academic way.”

“Jenny, I’m serious. Take me to Professor Snape right now. I insist on it.”

“Fine, fine. Only because I think you’re right about McGonagall, to my great disappointment. And I was so thankful that she took my lies at face value last year. Okay, let’s go. No time to dawdle.” 

They limped slowly out of the forest. Riley leaned nearly her entire weight onto Jenny. Since she stood nearly a head taller than Jenny, it became extremely difficult to hold her up. Jenny struggled to move an any quicker than a shuffle. She kept her eyes peeled for any spiders or centaurs. She saw nothing. The creatures of the forest seemed to have retreated as a result of her duel with the mysterious hooded figure. Jenny tried not to grin with pride. She had proved she was a Gryffindor at a _Harry Potter_ level! 

Jenny navigated Riley around a large tree root while holding her wand aloft to light the way. Riley had started sniffling midway through their trek, and did not seem to be stopping anytime soon. Jenny resisted the urge to sigh loudly. Riley had experienced an extremely traumatic event. She had every right to cry. Thankfully, she was doing it quietly so she wouldn’t disturb anything in the forest. Jenny had to appreciate the effort. 

Jenny shifted again to hold Riley more securely against her side. Riley’s hair tickled her nose. Jenny sniffed and tried to blow the hair away from her face. Riley did not notice her struggles. Riley managed to lift her head up to actually look where they were going. 

“You alright there, Riley?” Jenny asked.

“‘M okay,” Riley said, “I was just so scared! I never want that to happen to me again!”

“Me too. What if they had attacked you before I got there? We would have had to tell your father.”

Riley gulped. “Oh, no! My father will be so upset when he finds out about this!”

“Do you have to tell him?” 

“He’ll know the minute he sees my face! I’m incapable of lying to him. He just stares at me until I break down and tell him everything.”

“I guess it’s good that of the two of us, I’m the one who can actually lie. Just imagine if I couldn’t lie to my parents? The horror.”

Riley laughed. They stepped out onto the grounds. Jenny hobbled ahead, dragging Riley along with her. The stairs came closer. Jenny helped Riley up the stairs. Riley managed to finally regain her footing as they stood on the landing. Jenny cast a Disillusionment charm on them both. 

Jenny eased the doors open and they slipped inside. Riley took over. She lead Jenny down the corridors, her steps confident. Jenny trailed behind. She had no interest in taking the lead on this one. The paintings murmured to each other as they passed them. Could paintings see through enchantments? Jenny had no clue. 

They rounded the corner and came face to face with Filch. Jenny extinguished her wand. He muttered to himself as he shuffled down the hallway, his lantern swinging. Mrs. Norris paced at his heels. Riley and Jenny froze. Mrs. Norris stared right at them and meowed.

“What is it, Mrs. Norris? Naughty students out of bed?” Filch muttered. 

Riley and Jenny slowed their breathing. Filch looked around, searching out the curfew breakers. Mrs. Norris continued to stare at them. Filch sighed.

“Come along, Mrs. Norris. Those naughty students ran off.”

He continued on his way, and Mrs. Norris followed behind him. Riley and Jenny waited. After five minutes had passed, they relaxed. Jenny relit her wand.

“That was close,” Riley whispered. 

“He would’ve taken us to Professor McGonagall, most likely,” Jenny muttered.

“That would have gotten us into even more trouble. She would have been so angry that we couldn’t have gotten a word in edgewise. Do you want to lose Gryffindor even more points? I don’t think so,” Riley pointed out. 

“I want the person who attacked us captured so he can’t kill anymore unicorns. I don’t much care about anything else right now,” Jenny said.

“Then let’s go. We have to get to Professor Snape.”

They walked around another corner. Riley put her hand out to stop Jenny. They stood in front of Snape’s office. The door loomed, almost ominously. Jenny waved her wand and tapped Riley and herself on the the head. The charm dissipated and Riley popped back into view. 

“It feels like you’re pouring cold water down the back of my neck. It’s awful. How do you stand it?” Riley complained.

“It’s one of the most useful spells I’ve learned. Kelsey taught me it. I looked it up, and the only thing that’s better is an invisibility cloak. Those are notoriously hard to get,” Jenny said.

“Well, then. I guess cold water it is, then.”

“Are you going to finally knock?” 

“I’m nervous, okay?”

“Do you want to take care of this or not?”

“Okay, fine. Just give me a second.”

“I’m waiting.”

Jenny gave Riley a forceful nudge. Riley wiped her hands on her robes. Jenny snorted and ignored Riley’s irate glare. Riley raised her hand and knocked carefully. The door swung open. Snape stood before them, looking very annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for next weeks chapter, "In Which Riley Goes to a Teacher"!


	18. In Which Riley Goes to a Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Jenny finally talk to adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley's POV

“Ms. Dracula, what are you doing here so late at night? And I see you brought your friend, Ms. Jones, as well.” Professor Snape looked at Riley directly.

Riley suppressed a shiver. “I’m sorry to bother you so late at night, but it’s an emergency. I would not have come here otherwise.”

Professor Snape opened his door and ushered them inside. Riley had been in this room before. According to Jenny, she had been here as well. Bottles of potion ingredients lined the walls, some giving off an eerie glow. Riley peered at a few of them. Professor Snape cleared his throat. Riley jumped and turned back to him.

“What is the emergency?” Professor Snape asked.

“Please don’t be angry with me. I know what I did was extremely dangerous and foolish. Just listen to what we tell you,” Riley pleaded.

Professor Snape arched one eyebrow. “Go on.”

“I got into a fight with Draco, you know, Draco Malfoy? I got very upset and left the common room. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. Somehow, I ended up in the Forbidden Forest and got very lost. I couldn’t figure out to get out. I stumbled upon a dead unicorn. Someone, or something was drinking from it. It tried to attack me. Then Jenny jumped in and saved me,” Riley blurted out.

Professor Snape turned to Jenny. “Is this true, Ms. Jones?”

Jenny nodded. “I found out that Riley had gone missing so I went to find her. She left a pretty obvious trail that I followed. I was really worried about her, and when I figured out she had ran off into the Forbidden Forest, I knew I had to find her. I saw her and then the hooded bloke raised his wand, so I jumped in and dragged Riley away. We ran back to the castle as soon as possible. We knew we had to find a teacher as soon as possible.”

“Really? And you, together, decided I was the best option?”

“Riley said that you would listen to her. I wasn’t sure McGonagall would. She knows I’m a bit of a prankster,” Jenny replied smoothly. 

“Hmmm,” Professor Snape said slowly.

“Is there anything else you want to know?” Riley asked.

Professor Snape turned to glare at Jenny. “How did you know Ms. Dracula was in the forest? How did you find her so easily? How did you manage to get Riley away from this person without getting hurt? There are many holes in your story.”

Jenny leaned against one of his shelves calmly. “It’s very simple. I had a feeling that Riley wouldn’t try to hide in the castle, as Filch could catch her easily. Her desire to flee would likely translate to leaving the castle and going outdoors. It was simple deduction. Secondly, my parents taught me how to track animals in the forest when I was very young. Hunting and tracking woodland creatures is a very important part of my family’s traditions. Finally, I have very good reflexes. I am actually a very good runner. Unfortunately, these abilities do not translate very well to Quidditch. I’m devastated about it, to be honest.”

“That’s a very interesting story, Ms. Jones. Unfortunately for you, I’m not sure I believe it.”

“Professor Snape, please,” Riley said, “I would never lie to you. We came to you because I said you could be trusted. I believe in you. Now, please, help us. We don’t know what to do.”

Professor Snape seemed almost taken aback. He frowned. He paced over to his desk and picked up a piece of parchment and a quill. He made several notes as they stood there in complete silence. When he finished, he looked up at them. He turned his gaze to Jenny.

“As you seemed to have kept a cool head in the moment, I have a few questions for you. What kind of spell did this figure use? What was it doing in the forest, do you think? Approximately how large was it?” 

Jenny started to look very serious. “They fired off some sort of curse. It made the tree it hit wither and die. We saw it kill a unicorn, and Riley saw them drink the unicorn’s blood. The figure was approximately the hight of an average adult wizard. I couldn’t see what they looked like because they were so far away. They ran off almost immediately after I showed up. I think I scared them away.”

Professor Snape tapped his chin thoughtfully. “That is very detailed information, Ms. Jones. Have you considered a career in Magical Law enforcement?”

Jenny snorted. “No thank you. I have no interest in enforcing laws. I think I’d like to be a teacher. I’m very good at Potions, haven’t you noticed?”

Professor Snape seemed to turn almost green. His beady eyes glittered. Riley nudged Jenny in the side. As handsome as he looked when he was irritated, antagonizing Professor Snape would not help their cause. Jenny sighed.

“I think I have the information I need. Come with me. We will take this to Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore is currently at the Ministry. As deputy headmaster, Professor McGonagall is in charge while he is away. Come with me, quickly. We must make haste.”

Professor Snape stood up from his desk. Riley and Jenny followed behind him as he walked purposefully to McGonagall’s office. Jenny smirked at Riley from behind his back. Riley shushed her.

“Isn’t it great to be out after hours with permission? Somehow, it doesn’t diminish the excitement, but I’m also not worried about being caught. The best of both worlds, right?” Jenny said, grinning.

Riley rolled her eyes. “Please keep quiet. Professor Snape is helping. It’s just like I said. He trusts me.”

“I will admit,” Jenny said, “that he actually listened to us. I’m very surprised. His questions were actually well informed. I nearly fell over in surprise when he talked to me like an adult.”

“I’ve been telling you how considerate and caring he is this entire time. Why don’t you ever listen to me?” 

“We’re here. Quiet down,” Professor Snape said.

Jenny shrugged. Riley straightened and tried to look appropriately contrite. Professor Snape raised his hand and knocked on McGonagall’s door. The door swung open. McGonagall stood in the doorway, her hair rumpled. 

“What is is now, Severus?” she asked sharply.

“Two students have brought to me some very interesting information. I thought you should know about it, Minerva,” Professor Snape said calmly.

“What is it now? First Potter and his friends tell me something terrible is going to happen, and now two other students are out of bed. Not to mention, Albus is at the Ministry and who knows when he’ll be back. Come inside, please,” McGonagall said, and waved them in.

Professor Snape stepped into the room and took a seat in front of McGonagall’s desk. McGonagall sat down in her own chair. Riley and Jenny sat down in two other chairs and tried to look solemn.

McGonagall sighed when she saw Jenny. “Why is it always my students? Ms. Jones, did you drag Ms. Dracula into this? I am curious to know what you got into this time. Was it the Forbidden Forest again? Please don’t make this a habit.”

Jenny actually looked a little guilty. “Sorry, Professor. Riley got into some trouble and I went to help her. She got lost in the Forbidden Forest. We saw something. We told Snape everything.”

McGonagall sniffed. “Severus, what did they get into this time?”

“It appears that the two of them stumbled upon the creature that is killing the unicorns. It tried to attack, but Ms. Jones scared it off. I am quite surprised by the turn of events, to be honest. Ms. Jones has convinced me that she has several skills that I had no idea she possessed. You have very extraordinary students, Minerva.”

McGonagall paled. “You don’t think… and Potter. Oh, dear, I may have been wrong to brush off their concerns. We took so many precautions, but I’m worried it wasn’t enough. Tell me everything that happened.”

Jenny recounted the entire story again. Riley watched Professor Snape’s face as he sat stone still and absorbed Jenny’s words. He showed no expression, while McGonagall seems to get increasingly worried with every word that Jenny spoke. When Jenny finished, McGonagall looked slightly pale.

“Severus, did they really almost…” 

“It appears that Ms. Jones’s quick thinking saved them. Since Ms. Dracula is in my House, I will take responsibility for her reckless behavior, of course,” Professor Snape said coolly.

McGonagall turned to look at Jenny. “You would think, after being the Head of Gryffindor House for so many years, that I would be used to the antics of my students. And yet, you and Mr. Potter seem to be determined to raise the bar, Ms. Jones. This will be an interesting seven years, I suspect. I thought nothing could be worse than the Weasley twins.”

“Aw, don’t underestimate Fred and George. I think they’re just getting started,” Jenny said.

McGonagall rested her head gently in one hand. “Please don’t say that, Ms. Jones.”

“I think we are deviating away from the point. This is a serious issue. We need to contact the headmaster immediately,” Professor Snape said.

“I can try to send him an owl, but we won’t know if it will reach him at all. As I have said, Professor Dumbledore is out of reach. Perhaps the two of you should return to your beds and wait until morning. We will explain everything to you then,” McGonagall said.

“Fat chance. I’m not moving until you tell us what is going on,” Jenny said firmly.

“This is a matter for adults, Ms. Jones,” Professor Snape said.

Riley put a hand on Jenny’s arm. “Jenny, he’s probably right-”

“You can’t say that to me! I heard what you said! Riley and I could have died! It wasn’t an adult who saved us. It was me. If you knew anything about me, you wouldn’t say I couldn’t handle adult matters,” Jenny said hotly.

“Ms. Jones, is there something you would like to share with us?” McGonagall said.

“Jenny, shut up,” Riley hissed, tugging on her sleeve.

Jenny sat down. “Sorry, Professor. I didn’t mean to get so riled up. It just seems that since we nearly died, we should get to see how it all turns out.”

McGonagall crossed her arms. “Are you sure you aren’t keeping anything from us?”

Jenny shrugged. “You said something about Harry just now, didn’t you? And his friends?”

McGonagall frowned. “Do you know something?”

“Well, they were acting pretty suspicious after dinner. They were definitely waiting for everyone to go to bed. I just thought that was interesting,” Jenny said.

“That is very concerning.”

“Do you think they snuck into the place where you’re keeping the three-headed dog we’re not supposed to know about?” Jenny said thoughtfully.

“Excuse me? How do you know about the three-headed dog?” McGonagall asked.

“I was curious. It’s very terrifying. Anyone with brains would stay away from that,” Jenny said, swinging her legs in boredom.

“Did you perhaps also fight the troll, Ms. Jones?”

“Oh, not at all, Professor. I ran very far away.” Jenny said sincerely.

“Good. You are in enough trouble as it is.”

“Professor, that’s unfair! I barely did anything wrong! Shouldn’t tonight’s ordeal be enough punishment?”

“Ms. Jones, you don’t seemed to be that upset by the events of tonight. Somehow, I think you enjoyed it a bit. Is Hogwarts becoming boring to you?” McGonagall eyed her.

Jenny finally shut her mouth. Riley took the opportunity to observe Professor Snape. His greasy hair shone brightly in the low lighting. His sallow complexion highlighted his gaunt features. Riley sighed heavily. How could someone as attractive and professional as Professor Snape ever notice her?

“So, what are we going to do know? Sit and wait?” Professor Snape asked calmly. 

Hermione Granger burst through the door, breathing heavily. “Professor McGonagall! I need your help! Ron is hurt!”

“Well,” said Jenny, “I guess that’s your answer.”

Professor McGonagall stood up, moving quickly out of her office. Professor Snape, Riley, and Jenny trailed behind her. Ron sat on the ground, propped up against the stone wall. He groaned feebly as Professor McGonagall waved her wand.

“What happened, Ms. Granger?” Professor McGonagall said.

“Harry said that we had to stop Snape- uh, sorry Professor, or You-Know-Who would rise again. We decided to go to the third-floor corridor to stop him. We tried to warn you first, but you didn’t listen. We got past all of the traps, but Ron got hurt when he sacrificed himself on your chess set. Harry and I got to the Potion room, but there was only enough potion for one of us to move forward. Harry went ahead to try to stop You-Know-Who. I went back to help Ron and call for help. I ran into Professor Dumbledore on the way here. He went to go save Harry. He told me to go get you and to wait in the hospital wing.”

McGonagall stood up straight and lifted Ron to his feet. He swayed dangerously.

“Follow me. Ms. Jones, Ms. Dracula, Please help Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing. We will get the four of you checked out and wait for Professor Dumbledore there. Severus, I have this in hand. We will talk tomorrow,” McGonagall said firmly.

“Good night, Minerva. We will talk tomorrow, Ms. Dracula,” Professor Snape said.

Riley blushed. “Of course, sir.”

Professor Snape swept away down the opposite corridor. Riley joined Jenny in supporting Ron, while Hermione hovered nervously nearby. McGonagall started down the corridor, and they followed her to the hospital wing. 

When they arrived, Madam Pomfrey appeared as if she had been summoned. She fluttered around Ron and Hermione. Ron groaned in protest.

“What have you all been doing? Minerva, what has happened to these students?” 

“They have been through an ordeal. Please take care of them, Poppy. Albus will be here soon with Mr. Potter. We are to wait here for him to return,” McGonagall said.

“Oh dear,” said Madam Pomfrey, “they should be resting! Not waiting up to here upsetting news. Come along, and pick a bed. You will all be examined. Am I clear?”

Riley and Jenny placed Ron on one of the beds. Hermione sat down on one of the beds next to him. Riley and Jenny took the two beds next to Hermione, making sure to leave the bed next to Ron empty. Hermione fidgeted. 

“Are you okay, Hermione?” Jenny asked as Madam Pomfrey poked her with her wand. 

“I’m very worried about Harry. He went face You-Know-Who, alone. It’s even more terrifying now that we know it wasn’t Snape. I have no idea if he’s okay,” Hermione said anxiously.

“I wonder if it’s the person who attacked us in the forest,” Riley said, submitting to her own examination; Madam Pomfrey healed her skinned knees.

“You were attacked in the forest?” Hermione asked.

“Yes,” said Jenny, “Whoever they were, they tried to kill us. They were the one drinking unicorn blood.”

Hermione gasped. “That must have been You-Know-Who!”

Jenny grinned. “Wait, I scared off old Salty Tarts? Nice, I’m even more cool than I thought.”

“What do you mean, scared him off?” Hermione asked, as Madam Pomfrey healed the cut on her forehead.

“I tried to jinx him. He eventually ran off,” Jenny bragged.

“You fought off You-Know-Who?” Ron groaned from his bed.

“Apparently. I heard you got bludgeoned by a chess piece.” Jenny smirked.

“It was bigger than me!” Ron complained.

“Don’t get overexcited,” Madam Pomfrey said, “You’ll strain yourself.”

“Ron was brilliant. He beat McGonagall at wizard chess!” Hermione said.

“McGonagall is pretty smart. What else happened?” Riley turned to Hermione.

“Well, we played a flute to get past Fluffy.”

“Who’s Fluffy?” Jenny asked.

“The three-headed dog that guards the trapdoor. Hagrid named him.”

“It figures Hagrid would name a beast that could eat you in one bite ‘Fluffy’.”

“Anyways, we fell into a Devil’s Snare.”

“Hermione to be reminded that they’re afraid of light,” Ron snarked.

“Not the point, Ron. Harry caught a flying key, and there was a troll, but whoever went down there first had taken care of it. Then we played chess, and then there was the Potion room. I managed to solve the riddle, and Harry went ahead. I don’t know happened after that.”

“I knew you were up to something! You three were acting very suspicious. I was planning on waiting you out to see what you would do.” Jenny grinned.

Hermione paled. “Oh dear, Neville!”

“What about Neville?” Jenny asked.

“He stood up to us. He said he wouldn’t let us go get into trouble. I petrified him!” Hermione said, horrified.

Jenny cackled. “Seriously? This is just too good. Not only did Neville get up the guts to stand up to the three of you, but you, Hermione Granger, goody-two-shoes, actually jinxed another student! That’s brilliant!”

“It’s not funny, Jenny,” Hermione complained.

“It’s pretty funny. For that, I’m going to tell you something that is sure to brighten your day. Especially you, Ron, so listen up. The reason we were out in the forest is because Riley ran off. She got into a fight with Malfoy and she slapped him.”

Ron tried to sit up, and Madam Pomfrey shoved him back down. “Bloody brilliant! I wish I could have seen it. Riley, you’re my new favorite person.”

“Ronald, don’t be so crass. Riley is friends with Malfoy.”

“I have no clue as to why. He’s a git,” Jenny added.

“Can everyone please stop criticizing me?” Riley complained.

At that moment, Dumbledore burst through the doors with Harry Potter in his arms. Harry looked small and broken. Bruises, cuts and blisters covered his face. Ron gasped and Hermione burst into tears. Jenny sat up and looked concerned. Dumbledore walked over and laid Harry gently onto the bed next to Ron. Madam Pomfrey stepped forward and tended to his wounds. Dumbledore turned to the rest of the group. He paused when he saw Riley and Jenny.

“Minerva, why are Ms. Jones and Ms. Dracula in the hospital wing?” he asked.

“They ran afoul of the wizard drinking unicorn’s blood in the forest,” McGonagall replied.

“I see. They can hear what I have to say, then. I have much to tell you,” he said calmly.

Riley felt the tension in her shoulders bleed away. Jenny settled back onto her bed. Ron and Hermione seemed to calm as well. Dumbledore settled himself in a chair that he conjured with his wand. McGonagall pulled her conjured chair over as well and took a seat.

“What I am about to tell you should not leave this room. It is extremely important that you keep this a secret. Is that clear?” he said.

“Of course,” Hermione said.

“Harry’s hunch was correct. Voldemort did intend try to rise again tonight. He planned to use the Sorcerer’s Stone to restore himself to full power. He possessed Professor Quirrell, for most of the year. He drank unicorn’s blood in the forest to sustain himself. Quirrell’s body was extremely unstable. When he tried to attack Harry, his body could not handle the strain. Voldemort fled his body, and Quirrell died. Minerva, someone will need to retrieve the body. What Harry did was extremely brave, and extremely dangerous. He could have died. I almost didn’t reach him in time.”

Hermione let out a quiet sob. “Thank you, Professor.”

“It is my job as headmaster to protect my students. Ms. Jones, Ms. Dracula, I am very glad to see you both are alright. Encounters with Voldemort do not end well for most people, especially relatively untrained witches like yourselves.

“Now, Harry will need a lot of rest. You were all incredibly brave. Nothing I would not expect from Gryffindors. Ms. Dracula, your cunning serves you well. I look forward to seeing how you progress as you grow at Hogwarts. Do any of you have questions?”

“How did you know to come back?” Hermione asked.

“I realized that I had been lead astray when I arrived at the Ministry. It took me longer than was ideal to return to Hogwarts. It also took me some time to make it through the challenges. Every professor did an excellent job.”

“What was the final challenge?” Jenny asked.

“Excellent question. I played a trick using the Mirror of Erised. It offers a witch or wizard that what they most desire. With my magic, I made it so that the only person who would get the stone is someone who did not want it for themselves. When Harry approached the mirror wanting only to stop Voldemort, the mirror gave him the stone. Quite brilliant, if I do say so myself. That is all for now. I will see you all tomorrow. Good night.”

Riley watched in awe as Dumbledore swept out of the room, leaving them in stunned silence. Jenny snorted. McGonagall stood and vanished the two chairs. She cleared her throat. 

“Since the three of you are alright, you will return to your dormitories immediately. You can visit Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter after breakfast tomorrow. I do not want to hear any words of complaint. Mr. Potter will be just fine under Madam Pomfrey’s excellent care. Is that clear?”

“But Professor,” Hermione burst out.

“Yes, Ms. Granger?” McGonagall said.

Hermione lowered her head in defeat. “Alright, Professor. I understand.”

“We’ll go straight to bed, Professor,” Jenny said, “You won’t hear a peep from us for the rest of term. By summer, you’ll completely forget that we exist.”

“I highly doubt that, Ms. Jones. Now, off to bed with you.”

“One more thing, Professor. Please tell Professor Dumbledore not to award me any points. I would much rather that Riley and I not get punished at all. I also like my business out of the public eye, alright?” Jenny said.

McGonagall frowned. “Are you sure, Ms. Jones?”

“Absolutely, Professor. Also, I’m pretty sure Snape would fail me if he heard that I got points for the Forbidden Forest incident.”

“Try not to be too hard on Professor Snape, Ms. Jones. As you can see, he was not responsible for this.”

Jenny shook her head. “Oh, it’s not that, Professor. He just really hates me. I think if he could jinx me into being rubbish at Potions, he would.”

“Good night, Ms. Jones. I will see you bright and early at breakfast tomorrow morning. Good night, Ms. Granger, Ms. Jones.”

They all shuffled out of the hospital wing together. Hermione looked extremely upset. Jenny shot her a bit of a begrudging look. Riley shrugged.

“Well, I have to go back to the Slytherin Dormitory, which is in the dungeons, and you have to go back to Gryffindor Tower, which is in the exact opposite direction. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Riley said.

“I can’t wait to find out what Malfoy’s going to say. Do you think he’ll grovel, or pretend nothing happened? Maybe he’ll run away from you.”

“Jenny, that is completely unhelpful. Good night.” Riley stomped away, ignoring Jenny’s snickering.

Riley reached the dormitory and said the password. The door swung open and Riley crept inside. She looked around, but the common room was deserted. Gregory must have gone to bed after talking to Jenny. Riley went to her room and dressed for bed. Waves of exhaustion crashed through her. Riley slipped under the covers. Despite the events of the evening, her mind quieted quickly. Riley drifted off into a gentle sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little late, but here it is! Stay tuned for next week's chapter, "In Which Jenny Accepts Her Place in Gryffindor".


	19. In Which Jenny Accepts Her Place in Gryffindor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath. Jenny finally feels like she belongs in Gryffindor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny's POV

“Do you think Harry will really be alright?” Hermione asked.

Jenny guided her down the hallway, keeping an eye out for Filch and Mrs. Norris. Hermione stared unseeing at the ground. Jenny steered her away from walking into a suit of armor. Thankfully, they were not far from Gryffindor Tower.

“Well, Dumbledore said he would be okay. He probably knows what he’s talking about,” Hermione said to herself.

“I dunno. He seems like the type of person who would lie if it served his purposes,” Jenny muttered.

Hermione stared at her. “What are you talking about?”

Jenny coughed. “Sorry. I meant to say that Madam Pomfrey didn’t look that much more worried than usual. Fred told me that they usually send people who are seriously injured to St. Mungo’s. The fact that he’s staying in the hospital wing is a good sign.”

Hermione smiled slightly. “Thank you, Jenny. Did you really scare off You-Know-Who, or were you just exaggerating?”

“Excuse me?” Jenny said, affronted.

“Sorry?”

“I would never lie. In fact, I understated it! I tried to jinx bloody Salty Tarts and I nearly got him!” Jenny huffed.

“You shouldn’t call him that! That’s almost as bad as saying his name!” Hermione said, scandalized.

“The only reason I don’t say his name is because it makes him sound like a badass, and I refuse to grant him that level of dignity. If I knew whatever the name his mother gave him, I would call him that instead. Or maybe an insulting nickname. If I can refuse him even the slightest level of respect, then I will.”

“Dumbledore calls him by his name. Harry does too,” Hermione said.

“Well, since he’s the one who killed him, it seems only fair. Harry’s far to nice to call him rude names. Dumbledore’s at an age where he doesn’t give a damn about what anyone else says about him. I’m not surprised.” Jenny told the Fat Lady their password and helped Hermione through the portrait whole.

“Do you mind staying up with me tonight? I don’t think I can sleep until I can see Ron and Harry tomorrow.” Hermione looked at her with surprising vulnerability.

Jenny felt a pang of sisterly affection. “Alright. But don’t tell Fred and George. It’ll ruin my cred.” 

They sat in front of the fire. Hermione started blinking sleepily. Jenny basked in the warm glow of the flames. When she turned to Hermione again, she looked alertly back at her.

“What book were you reading earlier? Before you ran off to find Riley.”

“It was a book about unsung Gryffindor heroes.”

“That sounds fascinating!”

“I really like books about Gryffindors. I got really interested in the Sorting selection process this year. I wanted to know why the Hat put people into Houses. There’s not a lot known about the Sorting Hat. Most people don’t even think to ask it, and its pretty taciturn, from my understanding.”

“You know, the Hat considered putting me in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor.”

“Really? Did it say why it decided on Gryffindor?”

“Apparently I had the nerve for it.”

“Nice.”

Jenny woke up to the sunlight shining directly in her eyes and Hermione tugging on her sleeve. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. When she sat up, her back twinged in protest.

“Come on, Jenny, it’s time for breakfast. If we eat fast, we can see Ron and Harry,” Hermione said.

“And you need me for this why?” Jenny complained.

“It would be odd if I were the only one to visit them. What if Harry’s still asleep and it’s just Ron? That would be awkward.”

Jenny smirked. “Oh, I see. I’m coming.”

She fixed her ponytail and followed Hermione’s quick footsteps. Hermione shoveled down her food at a speed Jenny usually reserved for post-moon meals. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that the full moon rose tonight. Jenny also took a fair amount of food. Fred and George were packing it in for the Quidditch match today. How they would play without Harry, Jenny did not know. 

“Hey Hermione, have you seen Harry?” Fred asked.

Hermione paled. “Oh, no, the Quidditch match is today, isn’t it?”

George frowned. “What do you mean, oh no?”

“Harry’s in a coma. There’s no way he can play today,” Hermione said.

Fred turned green. “What?”

Jenny nodded. “I’m sure McGonagall has told Wood by now. Is there any way to delay the match?”

George shook his head. “Not a chance. Everything is set up, and there’s only one more Saturday before we go home. They won’t hold a match. The House Cup is decided this week and Quidditch affects the totals.”

“Damn. Good luck then. You’ll need it,” Jenny said.

Fred glared at Hermione. “What happened? I know the three of you were up to something. Ron looked extremely suspicious but he would’t tell us anything.”

Jenny shoved him. “Back off. Hermione is very upset. Your brother is in the hospital wing you know.”

Fred blinked. “Seriously? He’s hurt to? You better tell us what’s going on.”

At that moment, Wood appeared behind them. He look pale as a sheet and vibrating with suppressed anger. He put his hands on the twins’ shoulders.

“Time to go. We need to practice before the match,” he said solemnly.

George frowned. “Wood, have you heard about Harry? He’s-“

“McGonagall told me,” Wood said, “It’s a shame. But we’ve got to go out there and show them what we’ve got. Gryffindor won’t go down that easily.”

Jenny waved. “Best of luck.”

She watched as Wood dragged the two of them away to the field. The three Chasers followed close behind them. Hermione tugged on her hand, but Jenny did not get up until she finished everything on her plate.

When they arrived at the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey let them in with only a slight protest. Ron sat up with a groan when he saw them. His cuts appeared to be all healed up, and his skin had regained its normal healthy color. Hermione ran over, but stopped just short of his bed. Her arms hung awkwardly at her sides as she pretended that she had not just gone to hug him. Jenny hid her smirk.

“I’m alright, Hermione. You don’t need to look so worried. I just got banged around a bit. It’s Harry you’ve really got to worry about,” Ron said as Hermione hovered around him.

“Is he still asleep?” Hermione asked.

“He hasn’t woken up yet. Madam Pomfrey said it’s a bit of a coma. He should wake up soon, she said.” Ron watch as Hermione moved over to Harry’s bedside.

Jenny took a seat on the bed next to Ron’s. “How are you doing?”

“Fine, fine. You’re Fred and George’s friend, aren’t you? Did they send you to check up on me?”

“No, they didn’t even know you got hurt until I told them. Hermione made me come, for reasons I still don’t understand.”

“Did she say anything more about what happened down there?” Ron asked.

“No. We mostly talked about books.”

Ron grimaced. “I didn’t know you were a bookworm.”

Jenny smirked. “I know. Do you know what’s worse? I’m the best in my year at Potions. It makes Snape absolutely furious.”

Ron grinned. “Does he call you a know-it-all like he does Hermione?”

“No,” Jenny said, “he just hovers over me like an overgrown bat, waiting for me to screw up.”

“That sounds more like he treats Harry.”

“You know, I’m pretty sure I was his least favorite student before Harry came along. Harry stole the title from me, and I’m still bitter about it.”

Ron laughed. “I can see why Fred and George like you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Madam Pomfrey ushered them out soon after, insisting that Harry needed his rest. The three of them headed to the doomed Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match. Jenny met up with Riley and Scarlet and the three of them sat together. Scarlet kept giving them odd looks that Riley and Jenny ignored. Jenny turned her eyes to pitch and watched as the players took to the sky.

“So how bad do you think it’s going to be?” Jenny asked Scarlet.

“Well, based on how hard Ravenclaw has been training, and considering the fact that Gryffindor is missing their star Seeker, it’s going to be a bloodbath,” Scarlet said thoughtfully.

“Excellent. I hope somebody loses a tooth!” Jenny said.

“Really, Jenny? Are you rooting against your own team?” Riley said.

“Look,” said Jenny, “we’re definitely going to lose. We might as well lose in an exciting way.”

“You are completely heartless, aren’t you?” Riley said.

Jenny shook her head. “No, just bloodthirsty.”

“And now,” Lee said, “we’re about to watch the most unfair match up in histor-yeeeouch! Professor.”

“Anyways, Johnson grabs the Quaffle, dodges, oooh! Davies takes the Quaffle, he shoots- BLOCKED! Wood blocks the Quaffle despite the general low morale of his team! Spinnet has the Quaffle, passes it to Bell, and SCORE! 10-0 with Gryffindor in the lead! Perhaps this won’t be an embarrassing defeat!”

Unfortunately, Lee couldn’t have been more wrong. Riley and Scarlet watched in horror as the Ravenclaws scored 6 goals in a row. Jenny grinned maniacally as the Gryffindors completely lost their will to fight on, and the Ravenclaw Seeker caught the Snitch. Loud screams and boos burst from the stadium, with the Gryffindor section making the most noise. Riley covered her ears.

“Scarlet, if I were you I would be smugly rubbing this in my face right now!” Jenny shouted as she gave Scarlet an obnoxious nuggie.

“No, thank you,” Scarlet said politely.

“Oh, c’mon, have some House pride!”

Scarlet only sighed.

“I’ll rub your face in it,” Riley said, “since Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup. We’re sure to win the House Cup as well.”

Jenny abruptly dropped Scarlet, who barely caught herself. “Oh, that’s just unfair. You know Malfoy will be so smug about this. I won’t even be able to appreciate the fact that you slapped him!”

Scarlet straightened. “You slapped Malfoy? When did that happen?”

Riley shifted nervously. “Last night. It doesn’t matter, it’s no big deal.”

“Really?” Scarlet said suspiciously.

“Why don’t we head out? I have to go cheer up the twins. I’m certain that they are extremely disappointed about the whole thing. It’s too bad Harry’s in a coma.”

“Harry Potter is in a coma? Is that why he wasn’t in the match? Explain!” Scarlet said.

“Not my story to tell. By now, gotta go!” Jenny ran off with Scarlet’s protests in her ears. 

Jenny ran away across the field. She stopped for a moment, staring up at the bright and warm sun. The wind tousled her ponytail. She took a deep breath, the warm summer air filling her lungs. After all the stress of the night before, she felt the tension bleed from her body. Jenny grinned.

She met up with the depressed Quidditch team at lunchtime. Fred and George picked at their food, and Wood looked like he was about to cry. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie sat stoically, but Jenny could see the disappointment in their faces. Jenny patted the twins on the back and pushed her way in between them.

“Well, that was an embarrassing defeat,” she said.

George groaned. “It’s the worse we’ve had in 300 years. I could hear the Slytherins laughing at us from the stands.”

“It was pretty pathetic. And nobody’s teeth even got knocked out. I’m very disappointed.” Jenny stole a potato from Fred’s plate.

“Ron,” Fred said, “what did the three of you get into that cost us our Seeker and the best chance we’ve had of beating Slytherin in years?”

Ron shrugged. “You can ask him when he wakes up.”

George glared. “I know it was the the three of you. Jenny knows something, but she won’t tell us. But I bet I could get her to if I really pushed. What do you think my chances are, Ron?”

“I think you have a better chance of Jenny telling you what she was doing in the Forbidden Forest that night,” Hermione said cooly.

Fred and George turned to Jenny. “You were in the Forbidden Forest?” they asked in unison.

Jenny shoved a sandwich into her mouth. “Waah?”

“C’mon Jenny, you never tell us anything! First you don’t tell us why you disappeared for an entire day last year, and now you won’t tell us what you were doing last night? It’s devastating that you don’t trust us.” Fred draped himself over Jenny.

Jenny shoved him. “Get off of me, you oaf! I had to rescue Riley from a dangerous situation. It’s no big deal, okay? Now leave me alone.”

“You have to elaborate, Jenny. Please,” George begged.

“Okay, fine. I chased off the bloke that was killing unicorns. I’m a badass.” Jenny said tonelessly.

“Brilliant! Now, Hermione, did you really petrify Neville?” Fred asked.

“I- yes, okay? He was going to try and stop us. It was the only thing I could think to do at the time,” Hermione said.

“Brilliant,” the twins said in unison.

“Why don’t we talk about how badly your team did at the Quidditch match,” Jenny suggested.

Fred glared. “Don’t even start, Jones.”

“200 points behind? That’s embarrassing. They score 5 more goals than you. Was Wood off his game, or are your Chasers really just that bad? Does your entire team really depend on Harry Potter? He’s only eleven, you know,” Jenny said, swirling her goblet gently.

George turned bright red. “You watch your mouth.”

“Of course. Now, leave Hermione and Ron alone. They’re just protecting their friend,” Jenny said.

Fred pursed his lips thoughtfully. “You’ve changed, Jenny. You’re a lot more comfortable than you were even a week ago. After all of your crazy stunts this year, I’m impressed to see you so settled. You’ve finally accepted that you’re a Gryffindor like the rest of us, haven’t you?”

Jenny ignored the pang she felt at being so thoroughly called out. “Sure, sure. You’re just jealous that I snuck out into the Forbidden Forest without getting caught, aren’t you?”

“You’re going to stop breaking into professors’ offices now, right? For good?” George asked.

“Maybe. Hey, what is your family planning on doing this summer?” Jenny took a biscuit.

Fred swallowed his food. “I dunno. Ginny’s starting Hogwarts next year. Mum’s over the moon about it. I think she’s just happy to finally have the house to herself.”

“I pretty sure she cried tears of joy the year she sent us off to Hogwarts. She finally had a break from us blowing up the Burrow,” George said.

“Remember how hard she cried when Bill started Hogwarts?” Fred asked.

George snorted. “Remember how mad she was when he decided to run off and be a Curse Breaker?”

“Your brother’s a Curse Breaker? I have to meet him.” Jenny clapped her hands.

“Not bloody likely. He’s way cooler than us.” Fred said.

“You’ll forget we even exist,” George lamented. 

“So, Jenny, what are you doing this summer?” Fred asked.

Jenny shrugged. “The usual. Killing small animals in the forest, going on nature hikes, and staring at the mounted heads on the walls of my family’s lodge. I’m very excited.”

George blinked. “You know Jenny, your family is a weird as a bunch of Muggles. It’s a wonder you turned out so normal.”

“Don’t insult me. I’m the furthest thing from normal.” Jenny shoved an entire cake in her mouth. 

As Jenny left the Hall to find Riley and Scarlet, Kelsey stopped her in the entrance. Jenny noticed that she looked extremely frazzled. Her usually neat hair had flyaways, and she had dark circles under her eyes. She seemed to even sway a little bit on her feet. Jenny stood silently and waited for Kelsey to speak. Kelsey cleared her throat.

“I want you to understand that I come here for the sake of the family, and not because I think what you did was right. You shouldn’t disrespect our parents like that, no matter how angry they make you. However, it is my job to watch over you and make sure that you are taken care of as a member of our family,” she said.

Jenny raised her eyebrows. “Go on.”

“I am sorry that I spoke out of turn and struck you. No matter how angry you may make me feel, it is my job to be circumspect and calm. Unbitten are the rock of our family. We are not supposed to act out in anger. Please forgive me.” She bowed her head.

Jenny groaned. “This is somehow even worse than you hitting me. Please stop that. Fine, I forgive you. Just please, never do that around me again. Do you want to come to with me tonight for the full moon?”

“I suppose that would be alright,” Kelsey said stiffly. 

“I’m glad we made up. It would be an extremely awkward summer if we were still fighting.”

Jenny found Riley and Scarlet in the library. Riley sat with her arms crossed looking mutinous, while Scarlet tapped her foot in frustration. She had pink and orange streaked hair today. Jenny snorted and slid into the seat across from Scarlet.

“What’s got you so riled up?” she asked.

Scarlet sniffed. “You two are keeping something from me. Tell me what it is.”

Riley stared at the table. “Absolutely not.”

Jenny rolled her eyes. “It’s fine. She’ll find out eventually.”

Riley slammed her hands on the table. “It’s so embarrassing though!”

“Get over it.”

Scarlet glared. “Tell. me.”

“Riley got into a fight with Malfoy yesterday. She slapped him, then ran off into the forest. Goyle came and got me, and I went to find her. She nearly got killed by Salty Tarts, who was possessing Professor Quirrell. I chased him off. We went to Snape, who took us to McGonagall. Harry, Hermione, and Ron snuck into the third-floor corridor to stop Quirrell. Harry’s in a coma because he fought Salty Tarts. Quirrell died. The end.” Jenny yawned.

Scarlet’s hair turned white. “What! Are you serious? One of our teachers was possessed by You-Know-Who and nobody knew about it? This is completely crazy! How could this even happen? Why did you guys keep me out of it?”

Jenny tried to placate her. “Look, we didn’t try to keep you out, it just happened. I didn’t even think of going to get you, I just ran off. If I had taken that detour, Riley might have died. I’m sorry.”

Scarlet sighed, and her hair turned back to its usual red color. “I understand, it’s just so unfair. The only thing that makes it better is that Gryffindor lost to Ravenclaw.”

“Yeah, but Slytherin won both cups. Besides, it’s not like we did it on purpose. Next time, we’ll be sure to include you, okay? Just don’t get too mad at us,” Riley said.

“Don’t do anything that stupid ever again Riley, do you hear? You nearly died! What would your father have done?” Scarlet scolded.

Riley looked sheepish. “I know. I promise not to run out into the Forbidden Forest again. I’ll just cry in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom instead.”

“She’ll get mad that you’re stealing her limelight, you know,” Jenny said.

Riley started laughing. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Scarlet started giggling, her hair changing colors rapidly. Jenny started to laugh as well. Despite Madam Pince’s stern looks, they couldn’t stop. Jenny laughed until her ribs ached. Finally, they calmed down. Jenny let out some deep breaths to settle herself.

“I wonder how Harry is doing,” Jenny said, “he’s still in a coma.”

“Oh, I hope he gets better soon. Hermione and Ron looked very upset,” Riley said.

“Hey Riley, did you see how worried Hermione was over Ron? I think she has a crush on him,” Jenny said.

“They’re both eleven. It’s far too soon for that,” Riley said.

“Didn’t you fall in love with Snape at first sight?” Jenny said.

“That’s not the same. I’m half vampire.”

Jenny drank the last bit of her Wolfsbane potion that evening, before meeting up with Kelsey in the forest. Kelsey seemed a little bit nervous. Jenny took the lead this time and cast her own Disillusionment Charm. When they reached her usual clearing, Jenny handed her clothes to Kelsey without protest.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Kelsey,” she said.

“Have a good night, Jenny,” Kelsey replied.

Jenny chuckled. “You know it won’t be pleasant, Kelsey.”

Kelsey nodded and took off at a brisk walk. Jenny watched her disappear into the forest. The full moon shone brightly in the starry night sky. Jenny braced herself as she felt the transformation burst through her body. 

Jenny took in deep breaths through her snout. She took a moment to savor the last night she would spend in freedom as a wolf before she returned home to her family’s strict obligations. Emmett awaited her. She settled down on the ground and tucked her nose beneath her tail. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

Harry Potter woke up few days later. By that point, everyone had heard about how Harry had defeated Voldemort for the second time. There was wild speculation everywhere, and Jenny did her best to exaggerate the rumors. Hermione and Ron had been forced to hide out, as students from all House came to ask them questions. Fred and George found the entire thing hilarious. The professors kept quiet, refusing to deny or confirm any claims. Snape seemed to calm down; he did not glare at Jenny in the hallways.

Hogwarts held its End of Year feast the next evening. At this time, Dumbledore would officially award the House Cup to Slytherin. Morale at the Gryffindor table was low, as they were dead last this year. Even Jenny felt slightly disappointed by it. As much as she appreciated the utter bloodbath of the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw final Quidditch match, she did not like losing. Harry even looked a little depressed, despite the fact that he had just stopped the most powerful Dark Wizard known to the magical world. 

Jenny stuffed herself with the abundance of food before her. The End of Year Feast had more food than any other meal, except for perhaps the Opening Feast at the beginning of the year. There were fourteen different kinds of desserts, and Jenny tried them all. Fred’s and George’s eyes got bigger the further the meal progressed. 

When Harry entered the hallway, everyone fell silent, and then whispers burst throughout the hallway. Harry shuffled uncomfortably over the where Ron and Hermione sat. Dumbledore entered soon after, and the crown fell into a hush.

As Dumbledore began to speak, Jenny stared as she realized what he was doing. Dumbledore kept adding more and more points, first to Ron, then Hermione, and finally Harry. The Gryffindors stood at attention as they realized they were tied with Slytherin. When Dumbledore awarded Neville Longbottom 10 points, the Gryffindors cheered so loudly that the windows shook.

“Bloody hell, Neville! You did it! You won us the House Cup!” Lee said as he slammed Neville’s back so hard he almost tumbled into the pudding.

Jenny stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled. “Take that, Slytherin! Gryffindor beat you! Oh I am going to lord this over Riley for the rest of the school year and into the summer! Wohoo! Yes!”

“I have never been so happy in my entire life,” said Fred.

“Me neither,” said George.

“I think the only time that tops this was when I found out that Riley slapped Malfoy,” Jenny said. 

Dumbledore changed the banners from silver and green to red and gold. Jenny pounded on the the table in jubilation. After all of her worry, and pain, after the Forbidden Forest, she truly felt pride. She belonged to the best House at Hogwarts, who had just won the House Cup. Nothing could make this better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned next week for the final chapter, "In Which Riley Has to Watch Two Old Vampires Make Out"


	20. In Which Riley Has to Watch Two Old Vampires Make Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley makes up with Draco, and Edward's parents make up as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley's POV

_Dear Riley_

_My father has finally given in! He has agreed to return to Romania and reunite with my mother. I am fairly certain that Jeremy cried tears of joy at the news (or maybe it was tears of laughter). My father agreed that he had neglected his family. I think he might actually feel bad for the strife he has caused us. Or perhaps he is looking out for your father. My mother will finally leave him alone now that my father is returning.We will stay in London until you return from Hogwarts, and we will accompany you back home. I am very much looking forward to seeing you again. I think of you every day. I hope your exams went well, and that you have had a wonderful June. What would you like to do this summer? Perhaps we can travel abroad. I eagerly await the end of your term._

_Yours,  
Edward ___

__Riley ignored Draco for the entire week following their fight. She even avoided Gregory and Vincent in the hallways. Draco seemed to be stewing quietly. He did not interact much with the other Slytherins, despite Pansy constantly hanging off of his arm. Riley took a small amount of satisfaction from it. Despite the fact that Riley and Draco had clearly parted ways, no Slytherins bothered her. Riley suspected it was due to that fact that rumors had now spread that Jenny had fought off Voldemort. They feared Jenny too much now to attack Riley. She found this very comforting._ _

__At one point, she pretended to read a book in the Slytherin Common Room while Draco ranted about the House Cup. Pansy sat on the sofa next to him, her hand on his arm. Gregory and Vincent stared at the carpet._ _

__“Dumbledore is a hack. There’s no way that Gryffindor should have won the House Cup! They were dead last after their embarrassing defeat by Ravenclaw. They won by nine points! I’m pretty sure Longbottom didn’t even do anything. He probably just accidentally bumped into Granger and she hexed him. She probably hexed Potter and Weasley into being friends with her. Nobody would be willingly friends with such a frumpy, bossy, know-it-all. The only Gryffindor worse than her is Potter. People are only friends with him because he’s famous. We Slytherins have more pride than that,” Draco complained._ _

__“Didn’t you try to be friends with Harry on your first day at Hogwarts?” Riley muttered under her breath._ _

__Draco did not hear her. “Hogwarts has completely gone to the dogs. My father was going to send me to Durmstrang, did you know? It’s a very elite school. Much too cold, however. Besides, Durmstrang doesn’t have Professor Snape.”_ _

__Despite her anger, Riley agreed with him. She turned back to her book and attempted to tune out his voice. Eventually, Draco petered out and the rest of the Slytherins went to bed. Riley stayed in her sofa, unwilling to return to her empty room. Now more than ever she felt the loneliness of being the only Slytherin girl in her year. Adrian had given up on her. She had ended her friendship with Draco, which extended to Vincent and Gregory. Everyone in her house hated her. Riley had no one left in Slytherin._ _

__On the Sunday following the final Quidditch match, Riley entered the Slytherin Common Room as usual. She stopped at her usual chair and sighed. Just as she decided to go up to her room early, door to the Slytherin Dormitory burst open. Draco spilled into the room, looking flushed. He panted as he adjusted his robes. Riley watched him dispassionately._ _

__“You’ve been avoiding me for too long, Dracula,” he said._ _

__“Why do you think that I would have anything more to do with you,” Riley said coolly._ _

__Draco frowned. “Just hear me out. I’m tired of you running away from me.”_ _

__Riley sighed. “Fine. What do you have to say?”_ _

__Draco took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for what I said before. I know you were only trying to help me. I was so focused on Potter that I couldn’t hear anything that you said. I’m ashamed of the way I acted, and I don’t blame you for slapping me. I was very worried when you disappeared for so long. I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t my friend. Please forgive me. I know I don’t deserve it, but I need you in my life.”_ _

__Riley crossed her arms. “How do I know that you won’t just fall back into old patterns. You’re bigoted, arrogant, and stubborn. I am sick of constantly hearing you blab on about Harry Potter, especially since he hasn’t done anything to you. Can you guarantee that you won’t let it dominate our friendship? I won’t have Harry Potter coming between us. It’s bad enough the way you treat Vincent and Gregory. I won’t have you treating me like that.”_ _

__Draco nodded, looking relieved. “I understand. I may have let Potter get the best of me this year, but I won’t let it happen again. I won’t treat you like Crabbe and Goyle, because you’re special to me. You’re my closest friend.”_ _

__Riley walked over to him and stared him straight in the eye. “Keep in mind what I’ve said. This is vital to our continued friendship. If you do not pull yourself together, then we cannot be friends. Is that clear?”_ _

__Draco clasped her hands. “Absolutely, Riley. I’ll do whatever I need to do to stay friends with you.”_ _

__Riley shook his hand. “Fine. I forgive you. Now, where did you send Vincent and Gregory? I have missed them this past week. They’re so sweet, you know. Gregory went to find Jenny for me. If it wasn’t for Gregory, I might have died.”_ _

__Draco pouted. “They’re still in the Great Hall stuffing their faces. I-”_ _

__Gregory and Vincent stumbled into the room, their arms full of treats._ _

__“Draco and I have made up. You are officially allowed to be friends with me again. Are some of those to share?” Riley smiled at them._ _

__Gregory and Vincent looked confused._ _

__“I’m just kidding! Why don’t we play a game of Exploding Snap. I haven’t played in ages. Jenny prefers to just make the cards explode as soon as possible, and Scarlet likes Wizard Chess better.” Riley grabbed a set of cards._ _

__They followed her to a nearby table. Draco sat down next to her. Riley felt something in her chest settle at the familiar feeling of his body next to her. As angry as she had been at him, Draco was her closest Slytherin friend. In that moment, Riley truly let Adrian go. Her friendship with him was over. He had decided to give her an ultimatum instead of accepting the person she was. Riley relaxed into the sofa and played her cards. Once again, Riley felt that she belonged in Slytherin House._ _

__Jenny and Riley received their elective applications after they received the results of their exams. Riley received a passing grade in all of her classes, and Vincent and Gregory managed to pass their classes as well. Jenny received top marks in Potions. Riley noticed that the quill had been pressed very hard into the parchment. Professor Snape must have been working really hard when he was grading._ _

__“You know it looks like that because he was irritated I did so well, right?” Jenny pointed out._ _

__“He’s not as bad as you say he is Jenny. He was trying to stop Quirrell and save Harry Potter, wasn’t he?” Riley huffed._ _

__“Doesn’t mean he isn’t a creep,” Jenny pointed out._ _

__“Aren’t you two supposed to be picking your classes right now?” Scarlet asked._ _

__“Yes, we are. What are the choices?” Riley glanced at the list._ _

__“Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Muggle Studies. We need to pick two,” Jenny read._ _

__“What’s Arithmancy?” Riley asked._ _

__“It’s a little bit like Muggle mathematics, if I understand correctly,” Scarlet said, “But instead of just solving problems, you can calculate probabilities and understand the nature of the world. I find it very fascinating.”_ _

__“Ancient Runes sounds sketchy. Does it have to do with Curses?” Jenny grinned._ _

__“It’s interpreting carved symbols. Sometimes it has to due with Curse breaking, but it’s mostly decryption and studying. It can be a very challenging class, but it’s very rewarding,” Scarlet explained._ _

__“Well that sounds very technical. I think that would be too hard.” Riley frowned._ _

__Jenny smirked. “Divination is taught by Professor Trelawney. She’s one of my heroes. I am definitely taking this class.”_ _

__“What’s Divination?” Riley squinted at the description._ _

__“It’s all about how to predict the future and read your fortune. That sounds amazing,” Jenny said gleefully._ _

__Riley nodded. “That sounds pretty easy. I’ll take that too. Then we can be in the same class! I’m so excited.”_ _

__“I can’t wait to meet Professor Trelawney in person. I’ve only even seen her at a distance. Well, and I broke into her office.”_ _

__“I still can’t believe you did that.” Scarlet looked extremely disappointed._ _

__“I’ve moved past that. I’m a rule-abiding Gryffindor now!” Jenny protested._ _

__“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Scarlet said._ _

__“I think that I want to take Care of Magical Creatures,” Riley said, “I really like animals, and it would be cool to interact with more magical ones. I think it will really help me get in touch with my bat transformation.”_ _

__“I’m plenty in touch with my animal side. I’ve decided I’ll take Muggle Studies.” Jenny marked her choices on her form._ _

__“Why Muggle Studies?” Scarlet asked._ _

__“Well, my parents use a lot of Muggle tools. Guns, ATVs, and cars among other things. I’m interested to see what kinds of things they teach. I wonder if it’s accurate at all. Muggles can do a lot of amazing things even without magic. I sometimes wonder if witches and wizards are stalled because we use magic. I mean, if we can just wave our wands, why would we try to improve things? At some point the Muggles will be more advanced than we are, and they could easily wipe us out. It’s fascinating.” Jenny trailed off, contemplative._ _

__“Jenny, that’s amazing. Muggle Studies is a fascinating subject. If I hadn’t been so set on Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, I would have taken it. I can’t say I recommend Divination, but I understand your reasoning,” Scarlet said._ _

__“I’m sorry, Scarlet. We just aren’t as academically inclined as you are,” Riley said sadly._ _

__“Riley, what are you going to do when we have our OWL exams? Are you just going to wing it?” Jenny asked._ _

__“Well, I’m sure I won’t get a good enough grade to pass Transfiguration, and I don’t know how anyone could pass History of Magic, but I’m not interested in either of those. I’m not sure what I want to do, other than settle down with Professor Snape and have his children.”_ _

__Jenny gagged. “That’s revolting. He’s so old. He’s old enough to be your father.”_ _

__“You promised you wouldn’t talk like that about him anymore!” Riley complained._ _

__“Fine, fine. I just don’t want to hear about you and Snape getting married and having babies. I don’t think I could visit your castle ever.”_ _

__“What are you planning on doing when you graduate?” Scarlet asked._ _

__“Well, my parents will probably force me to live with them, and I’ll be under Grandfather Conrí’s thumb until the day he dies. At least I can keep Emmett from being completely traumatized. Or, I’ll run away and live in the Muggle World. See, this is why I’m taking Muggle studies!” Jenny grimaced._ _

__Scarlet frowned. “Jenny, that sounds terrible! I can’t stand to think of that being your future. Please tell me you won’t do that. You can at least come and live with me or Riley.”_ _

__“I’m not living with Riley if she’s shacking up with Snape. Even if her father is a scary vampire who could probably beat my family in a fight. Well, as long as it isn’t the full moon.”_ _

__“I never said I would live in my father’s castle!” Riley protested._ _

__“C’mon, be serious Riley. You’re a total daddy’s girl. Your father adores you. You really think he’s going to want you to live anywhere that isn’t with him?” Jenny snorted._ _

__Riley smiled. “That’s true. My father is very protective of me. He would be devastated. I wouldn’t want to live away from him either.”_ _

__“That’s very sweet. Plus, Edward would probably cry if he couldn’t see you,” Jenny pointed out._ _

__“Oh, Edward. I would miss him and Jeremy too.”_ _

__“I seriously have to meet your cousin. He sounds like a riot!”_ _

__“You can meet him before you go home for the summer. Jeremy, Edward, and Edward’s father are going to pick us up at King’s Cross Station,” Riley said._ _

__“So they convinced him to go back to Romania?” Jenny asked._ _

__“Yes. They decided to stay in London until I finished the school year,” Riley replied._ _

__Jenny rubbed her hands together. “I can’t wait.”_ _

__Scarlet nodded. “I am actually quite interested in meeting your friend Edward. He seems like the academic sort. I would love to discuss vampire schooling with him.”_ _

__“I’m sure he would like that,” Riley said._ _

__On the final day of term, Riley packed everything up in her trunk. Her room looked sparse now that she had stowed all of her things in her trunk. Riley checked under her bed and in her desk to make sure she hadn’t left anything behind. Finally, she left her dormitory._ _

__She ran into Draco, Vincent, and Gregory in the Slytherin Common Room. Vincent and Gregory handled Draco’s luggage as well as their own. Draco smiled when he saw Riley. He walked up to her and gave her a hug. Riley patted him gently on the back. When he released her, Riley saw that he was blushing._ _

__“I’ll miss you, Riley. I wish you could come on holiday with us. Father says we will be traveling to Greece. The weather will be splendid,” he said awkwardly._ _

__“Draco, I’m half vampire. I’m pretty sure I would burn up in the Grecian sun. I’m sure you’ll have a wonderful time. I will see you in the fall. Maybe I’ll even see you in Diagon Alley.” Riley smiled gently at him._ _

__“Thank you, Riley, for helping us pass,” Gregory said._ _

__“Bye Riley,” Vincent said._ _

__They parted ways at the Great Hall, where Riley met up with Jenny and Scarlet. They climbed up into a horseless carriage. Riley looked fondly at the Hogwarts castle as the carriage rolled away. They boarded the train, and Jenny found them a comfortable compartment. Jenny loaded their luggage into the rack._ _

__“Scarlet, where are you headed for the summer?” Jenny asked as she propped up her feet on the seat across from her._ _

__Scarlet scooted away from Jenny’s feet. “Could you please not do that? I think we are traveling to South America. My parents are interested in the Amazon jungle. Did you know there are Muggles that live there? It’s quite fascinating.”_ _

__“I’m pretty sure my family is going to spend the entire summer hunting animals and destroying my sense of individuality. But the Amazon sounds fun!”_ _

__Riley groaned. “Why do you always have to say such depressing things? And in such a cheerful voice!”_ _

__“This is the only way I can survive. When you have a family like mine, you find ways to cope. Have you ever talked to Harry Potter? He’s one of the most sarcastic people I have ever met. I think it’s fantastic.”_ _

__When the train finally stopped at the station, Riley grinned. Scarlet and Jenny followed her off of the train. Riley immediately saw Edward and Jeremy standing off to the side. They both wore standard Muggle clothes. Edward’s father stood behind him, wearing a dark cloak. He fit in much better with a bunch of wizards than he did in Muggle London. Riley raced up to meet them. She pulled Edward into a tight hug._ _

__Riley eventually released him. “I’m so happy to see you!”_ _

__“I am as well,” Edward said warmly._ _

__“Can we hurry this up? My sister is going to find me any minute,” Jenny griped._ _

__Riley tugged her over to Jeremy. “Jeremy, I’d like you to meet my best friend Jenny. Jenny, this is my cousin Jeremy. I’m sure you’ll get along famously.”_ _

__Jeremy stood stock still for a moment, his eyes widening in surprise; then his face split into a huge grin. “The living legend Jenny Jones. It’s an absolute delight to meet you in person.”_ _

__Jenny slugged him playfully in the shoulder. “Thank you for that scarf. It’s the most wonderful article clothing I’ve ever owned.”_ _

__“You’re welcome. I wish you could visit us in Romania. The castle is full of secret passages, and Edward’s mother is an insufferable hag who is the perfect target for pranks.”_ _

__Jenny shook his hand. “I have to run, but I am extremely glad we met. Write me during the summer. You can use Nyx.”_ _

__Jeremy watched Jenny run off with a soft smile on his face. “I’m pretty sure I just met my soulmate in person. She’s the most amazing girl I have ever met.”_ _

__“Shut up Jeremy! It’s not funny to joke like that,” Riley snapped._ _

__Scarlet shook Edward’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you. Riley has told us so much about you. How were your travels across the country?”_ _

__“It was quite lovely to visit all over Europe. I particularly like France. Have you visited France?” Edward asked._ _

__Scarlet nodded. “I love Paris. The French countryside is lovely as well. Did you know there was a wizarding school there? Beauxbatons, I believe. They used to participate with Hogwarts and Durmstrang in something called a Tri-Wizard Tournament. It’s fascinating.”_ _

__Edward’s eyes lit up. “A tournament? Vampires don’t have an organized system like the Ministry of Magic, because our population is much smaller. We mostly live nomadically. I find wizard society very interesting. Mortals are intriguing as well.”_ _

__“I would love to discuss this more with you,” Scarlet said, “But I have to go find my parents. I’ll write to you. Have a wonderful summer Riley!”_ _

__Riley turned to Edward’s father. “How are you, Mr. Lochester? Did you have a pleasant time in London?”_ _

__Mr. Lochester turned to Riley. “I did, Ms. Riley. I was working on a very interesting project you know, about how vampiric activities in London have changed over history. I had just received some very interesting texts when Edward and Jeremy arrived. Unfortunately, I did not get to finish my translations. However, it is time I return to Romania. I can’t let Amora get so out of hand. I am sorry that your father had to deal with her inappropriate behavior for so long. I suppose it was inevitable. Amore needs constant attention or she becomes very ornery. I had forgotten to write her.”_ _

__Edward stared at his feet. “I am very glad you agreed to come back with us, Father. Mother will be happy to see you.”_ _

__Edward’s father nodded. “Our train is leaving soon. We should go.”_ _

__He turned abruptly on his heel and strode off. Edward, Jeremy, and Riley followed close behind him. After falling through the barrier, Riley stumbled into Edward. He steadied her. Riley looked up into his face and noticed his soft smile. Jeremy tapped his shoulder._ _

__“We have to hurry up. Your father is going to leave us behind.”_ _

__Mr. Lochester disappeared around the corner. They raced after him, and leapt onto the train just before it left the station. They stowed their luggage and went to find him. He had already sat down, and had a nose stuck in a book. Edward took the seat next to him. Jeremy sat across from him, and Riley took the seat next to him._ _

__“Where would you like to go first this summer?” Edward asked Riley._ _

__“I’m not sure. After being away at school for so long, I’m happy just to be home.” Riley glanced out of the window._ _

__“I wish we could visit Jenny and her family in Scotland,” Jeremy said._ _

__Riley shook her head. “Her family is very private and fanatical. They definitely wouldn’t be happy to see a bunch of vampires show up.”_ _

__“Wizards and their blood purity. I don’t understand how you can stand it sometimes,” Edward said._ _

__“Well, Jenny doesn’t like them much at all. She would rather summer at our castle.”_ _

__Edward stared at Jeremy. “Were you serious when you said that you think Jenny is your soulmate?”_ _

__Jeremy scoffed. “Of course not! We’re just kindred spirits. Two sides of the same coin. Brothers-in-arms. Two part of-“_ _

__Riley shoved him. “Stop making fun! Soulmates are an extremely precious thing. It’s the most important moment of a vampire’s life when they meet their soulmate. When I first saw Professor Snape-“_ _

__“Did Edward ever tell you who his soulmate is?” Jeremy interrupted._ _

__Riley’s head snapped to Edward. “What is he talking about?”_ _

__“Jeremy’s making fun. I haven’t met my soulmate,” Edward said coolly._ _

__“Sure you haven’t. Well, if you don’t want to tell her, I can’t stop you.” Jeremy shifted his body towards Riley and propped his feet up on her lap._ _

__Riley shoved him off of her. “If you want to survive the train ride home, you will keep your body parts to yourself.”_ _

__“Why do you always have to be such a killjoy?” Jeremy complained._ _

__Riley practically leapt off of the train when they finally arrived in Bucharest. Abednego waited with the town car at the exit. Mr. Lochester took the passenger seat, while Riley, Jeremy, and Edward sat in the back. When they finally pulled up to the castle, Mr. Lochester let out a quiet sigh of resignation. He stepped out of the car first. Riley, Jeremy, and Edward scrambled out of the car._ _

__Amora stepped out of the castle, intent on scolding her son and nephew for running off. When she spotted Mr. Lochester. She stood stock still. Riley watched nervously as Mr. Lochester approached her slowly. He stepped in front of her until they were less than a foot apart._ _

__“Hello, Amora, how are you doing?” he asked softly._ _

__“How am I doing? You abandoned me! You’ve been gone for three years on your expedition. I haven’t heard from you in ages! I thought you were never coming back! You never wrote me, even to let me know that you were still alive! How dare you come back here and just ask me how I am! I have been in utter despair!” she shrieked, stabbing him in the chest with her manicured index fingers._ _

__“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” Edward said despondently._ _

__“She looks like she’s about to take his eye out. Go Aunt Amora!” Jeremy said gleefully._ _

__“That’s not helpful Jeremy,” Riley said out of the corner of her mouth._ _

__“Why did you even come back? You clearly didn’t miss me! You probably forgot I existed, buried in all of those books. Edward probably guilted you, didn’t he? He’s a sensitive boy. He probably just wanted his family back together. I don’t want you to come back here just because you pity me! Go back to London, or wherever you were. I wouldn’t want to ruin your grand plans.” Amora began to cry._ _

__“This is going downhill fast. I’m sorry Edward. This was a terrible idea.” Riley patted Edward gently on the shoulder._ _

__“It’s not your fault. I thought this would fix our problems, but it only made everything worse.”_ _

__“Amora, quiet yourself. You haven’t even given me a chance to speak. I will admit, I did get very buried in my books. You know how the years fly by when you live as long as we do. I thought I had only been gone a few months. I didn’t realize until Edward showed up. He’s grown so much. You’ve done an excellent job of raising him. I’m sorry I was gone for so long. I did miss you, you know. Sergius just isn’t as good of a sounding board as you are. Please forgive me. I promise not to disappear for so long again.” Mr. Lochester stroked Amora’s cheek gently._ _

__“Oh, Royal!” Amora jumped into his arms and wrapped herself around him._ _

__“Well, we got what we wanted. That’s disgusting though,” Jeremy said, grimacing._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! The first chapter of the next book, "Riley and Jenny Confront Their Heritage", will be posted next week!

**Author's Note:**

> After six months it's finally finished! I actually finished the first draft in March, but I've been editing it as posted. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
